Kiss That Girl
by Hatchen
Summary: Gail and Chloe are in a relationship. Holly is the new forensic pathologist for division 15. Here is a Gail & Chloe mash up with Holly stirring the pot because why not? AU, shifting Pov. [Gail & Chloe] [Gail & Holly]. Supporting Ensemble: Lisa, Luck, Traci, Andy, Frank, Elaine, Dov, Chris, Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss that girl

Chloe &amp; Gail are a couple. Holly is the new forensic pathologist who is new in town. Here is a RB, Chloe &amp; Gail mash-up because why not?

This is a shifting POV,

Gail's POV:

It's Sunday, were on our third antique shop of the day. I forgot what we were here for, but to be honest I'm more interested in the brunch were going to afterward. It's a cool store, the best yet they have costume jewelry worn by Katherine Hepburn and a large Hawaiian shirt section. I am definitely getting one, along with an apron I found that says, "_I turn grills on." _I've got this fantasy of a poolside get together with my family and friends.

_Chloe is running around in a red bikini top her boobs amply on display, she is hard at work freshening people's drinks whilst I stand by the grill minding the Q. My mother arrives with my father and the party is complete, before anyone gets to eat I make a little toast about how grateful I am to share the day with everyone. My mom is beaming, and I look to Frank, he gives me the nod of approval I need to move forward with part two of the plan_.

_I start by thanking Chloe for all the effort she put into helping to plan this event. Then proceed to give the most important speech of my life it's an unscripted little ditty, sweet, and to the point. I produce from the top pocket of my Hawaiian shirt a red velvet box. I won't ask the question directly, I'll just hold it up and say something like will you be my plus one for life? _

And that's it. That is all I need to be happy great love, good people, and good food. Lately, it feels like I'm living this fantasy more and more. At work I have been so distracted, that Frank put me in inventory for the last two weeks. I hardly noticed until one day after work, I went to the Penny and realized that I had lost context of what people were talking about. This made me drink a lot which of course made Chloe fuss over me, and that was extremely nice. I almost blew my plan. Rule one. Never propose drunk just don't do it. Rule two. Do not elope it is selfish. Rule three. Have the ring ready at all times. Afterward, I made myself swear to a code of action should I find myself compromised by the liquor.

"Gail!" Chloe is calling me. I guess it must time to go or she has found something to buy. I find her in the furniture section looking at a ratty red couch. It's a passion color, few people pull it off like she does.

"Hey what do you think of this?"

"The thing looks like Quasimodo's hunchback." I take a sniff of the cushion. "Smells, stringent my guess is piss."

"Yeah, okay I need you to get past that." She grabs my shoulders and forces me to take another look. She is always asking this of me, in bits and pieces, to try to envision things like she does. Secretly, I think it's made me better. One of her hobbies is that she restores furniture, we even turned the garage into a workstation. Well, actually I just bought her a sexy jump suit she really created the space. She calls it her lab.

I look at the couch it's a real fixer upper. "Will it take weeks to finish?"

"Probably."

"Will you spend all your free time ignoring me in the garage?"

"Most likely"

"Chloe, honey…" I start reasoning.

"This is happening." She crosses her arms and gives me a non-negotiable Gail scowl. _When did she learn that?_

"Fine, I will see if they deliver."

Chloe squeals, jumping up and down in delight. I stare at her boobs. She throws herself into my arms, and wraps her legs around my waist. I smile, she _is such a little beast,_ and she kisses me with abandon that I could never initiate. She has an effect on me, and I go with it kissing her whilst imagining the barbecue I hope to plan.

She stops kissing me then looks into my eyes, "you make me very happy Gail Peck." I'm reduced to a stupid grin. _Yep, I would buy the whole front room set if she asked_.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is M. for strong language.

I own nothing except for the spelling errors.

**Holly Pov: Monday Morning**

In high school I fantasized about two things better teeth and becoming a doctor. I wanted to do what nobody in my family had ever done before, and that was to attend college out-of-state. In preparation for my great life: I took copious notes, turned in clean homework assignments, and signed up for advanced placement classes. My parents, who were both schoolteachers, ironically spent very little time helping me with my academics. They were philosophically minded hippies that encouraged my goals, but did not really know how to guide me in achieving them.

When I finally did get into college I relied on my high school study habits to carry me through my undergraduate. I let my habits run on autopilot, while I shed my adolescent image, and explored the wonders of cheap beer and college parties. After graduation, instead of taking the summer off I volunteered to work at a hospice, where I tried to quiet the Pandora box of energy that I had released within myself. I was anxious to enter the world, but to obtain the life I dreamed of I had to adhere to the rigid structure of academia. I wanted to be the Christina Yang of my work place, I wanted to save lives and fall in love in a supply closet.

The workload of achieving such great heights consisted of vicious training programs, that required an immense amount of mental energy and left little room for error. I committed myself to my education, all the while ignoring the weight that was beginning to gather around my heart. Medical school was not what I had envisioned it would be; I struggled to keep it together through a bombardment of course work that had me questioning my abilities to perform. By my third year, I knew I was in over my head, but I could not drop out of school because I feared the amount of loans that I would be stuck paying off.

I was slowly losing my shit. I started watching a lot of the travel channel. I researched the cost of a bus ticket to New York City. In the end I handle it like a champion alcoholic and got wildly drunk on the weekends. I slept with men. I slept with women. I almost slept with Lisa, but give the woman a strap-on and she becomes a booty pirate, and my ass is no one's treasure trove.

Although, Lisa and I never worked as a couple, but the encounter of seeing each other's vaginas brought us closer together. We had a lot in common she was a budding plastic surgeon, and I was about to sign my life away to a residency program. She talked me through my freak outs, and I paid for the coffee she drank during such talks. Then one day like a fairy godmother, she offered to give me a pro-bono breast augmentation, which I saw as my solution for appearing mentally adjusted. She turned my 36A cup into a full C, and has fussed over her work ever since. It was like having an early to mid-life crisis, only instead of buying a BMW or getting a tattoo. I got boobs. When I woke up from the procedure it felt like: I had got ten tattoos, branded by a hot iron, and left to rot in a mammogram machine, on it's most pinching setting. Instead of feeling like a new woman, I did not want the people I worked with to know I had got surgery. So after the initial recovery period, I went through a phase in which I smashed my boobs down with sports bras. I waited until I started my residency, it was only when I was among a new pool of strangers did I finally start wearing more revealing shirts.

My residency was the most extreme mind fuck of all my educational experiences. I felt like Rocky, up against the ropes, with my eyes bruised shut after going twenty rounds. That is when I started to recede into myself answering questions and doing rounds like a pez dispenser of knowledge. I did not date, or show any interest in anything other than my day-to-day task. Gradually, I lost the desire to be around people. Most nights if I was not hanging out with Lisa, I would go home and binge watch Netflix's.

My first alarm is the vitamin string quartet's rendition of Pharrell's _Happy_.

My second alarm is a rooster crowing.

My third alarm sounds like a carnival on acid.

My fourth alarm is a sassy African-American lady saying, "Get your ass up, Mother Fucker."

I sit up, and immediately I am dizzy. I take a moment to orientate myself. Today is Monday. I have to work. My phone beeps, I have a picture message on my phone from Lisa, I open it.

It is just a set of boobs.

What an asshole.

This specific rack belongs to the voluptuous blonde from the bar last night, that we both tried to hook up with. I had it in the bag, or shall we say the sack? But then I got sloppy and dropped booze down the front of my shirt. I'm still wearing that top, it's soaked in a humid dew of sweat and liquor expelling from my pores. I look around at the clothing scattered across the floor of my living room. I have already worn the majority of my wardrobe at least once over the last few weeks. I find a blue V-neck underneath a sofa cushion, this should do. I change my shirt and slip back into the jeans from yesterday, I rely on the fact that my lab coat makes everything look sharp.

I walk to the bathroom, gaze at myself in the mirror, like Jo March from Little Women, my hair is my one true beauty. I pull it into a ponytail, add a few shots of hair spray And I'm rocking the hair of forensic justice.

There is a pungent smell coming from the sink hmm, funny that has never been an issue before. At first glance the sink looks disheveled. I take an even closer look and realize my entire sink is slightly off kilter. That is when I notice a fresh layer of sealant around the edge of my sink. I touch it, it's still wet. My last memory of the night before was falling asleep on the couch, so this I don't know what to call it... Projecting? Must have happened recently; I continue on with my routine, and apricot scrub last nights make up off my face being careful not to let the water splash the caulking.

Next, I lather on my Old Spice, "Champion," deodorant giving each under arm the attention of twenty swipes. Here is a fun fact on armpit funk. The stuff that makes your armpits smell is the bacteria known as Micrococcus, Propionic-bacterium and Staphylococcus, (it's the stuff that gives you pink eye). Depending on their food of choice, a range of offensive odors can be produced: The sulfur-containing molecules are the worst, giving armpits their characteristic, onion-like smell. I only have time for a body spray shower this morning, so knowing this I make it twenty-five swipes for good measure.

My parents, god bless them, did not take me to the dentist so I grew up snaggle toothed. Throughout, my early twenties I could literally stick my tongue through the holes between my front teeth. And now after the removal of my back molars… Adult braces…Headgear...A retainer. My teeth are perfect. But the memory is still there, and like Apollo chasing the night away, I check my teeth every morning.

I grab my workbag, phone, keys, the royal blue Urban-ear headphones I ordered special online. I take a gander outside. It's overcast. I have three coats: A long down coat, a short down coat, and a trashy little thing I bought on clearance. It's a half tweed-half pleather, Sherlock Holmes coat that is warmer to look at then it is to wear. I put the Sherlock coat on and step out into the world it's time to get to work.

I'm driving in my little scion XA, which Lisa says looks like a shoehorn. Enjoying an ice coffee with almond milk, and the vitamin string quartet's rendition of "Royal" by Lorde, when I get a phone call.

"Hey, Home-slice." I don't know where she came up with this nickname, but she's been using it for years.

"Boob job," my epitaph for her.

"How is your head?" I place my hand over my forehead, and check it in my rearview mirror.

"It's on my shoulders."

"Good for you," I hear her sipping on what I guess is coffee.

"I left you some water by the couch."

I smile, Lisa is always so thoughtful. "Didn't see it, but thanks."

"How'd you sleep?" She sounds, concerned but I know that intonation, it's the one she uses when she is defecting.

"Like a sweaty bear in hibernation." I plug my phone into to the audio of my car, Lisa's voice pours over the speakers.

"You know that spray you use?" She asks.

"The bath and body works?"

"No, the rosewater."

"Oh, yeah."

"How much is it?"

"Don't know, you gave it to me."

"Oh, Sorry. I forgot."

"It was a re-gift wasn't it?" I recall thinking it was when she gave it to me for my last birthday.

"It's for Kenly. She really liked it."

"Whose Kenly?"

"I sent you a picture. Pretty nice ones right? Don't worry they're nothing like yours. You got statue of David tits… And you have no recollection of Kenly do you?"

"I do." I say trying to put a face to boobs.

"No, I can tell by your voice. You don't remember."

"All that from my voice. Are you sure you're in the right profession?"

"We dropped you off. She used the restroom?"

My mind is like chalkboard with a complicated equation written on it, and somewhere in there is the sum of what happened last night.

"What did you do to my sink?"

"You didn't hear us? We had sex after you passed out on the couch." I can practically hear the fist pumps through the phone.

"LISA!"

"It was not a comfortable experience but I went with it. Kenly insisted that we fix your sink. So we went out and bought caulking tools and she sealed it right up. Hey, how about if I come over after work today and help you with your mattress."

"Did you do something to my mattress?"

"That Ikea bed frame you own with the stupid wooden slats that hold up the mattress, fell apart while we were using it. By the way Kenly's best friend is a yoga instructor. What do you think?"

"You destroyed my sink and violated my bed with…with…"

"The handcuffs, peanut butter, a folding chair…some Shoes. How did you not hear any of that?"

"Lisa! You fucked a stranger in my home!"

"Correction, I fucked a Kenly in your home. And you know what the real problem is? Your room is like frat house dirty."

"I just moved."

"Yeah, whatever."

When I chose to specialize in forensics it was because I was over people. My peers thought I was crazy and they were absolutely right. I was out of touch with reality. Each year when I went home for the holidays the conversation with my parents became more and more filler. They had no idea about me, and I gave them nothing except that I loved my job. I buried my fantasy, and started my fellowship working under a sixty year old man. It was boring. The work of sampling water is boring, but eventually it did offer me the solace I desired.

I pull into my designated parking spot, this is my second week on the job as the division 15, forensic pathologist it is an important sounding title for someone who is essentially a glorified coroner. The day is looking pretty good, I'm almost excited to be here; Toronto is a good place to start a life it's near a body of water… has culture… food trucks.

"Hey, Kenly wants to know where you keep the sugar?"

"She's still in my house!"

"Yeah, you didn't see her this morning?"

"I didn't go in my bedroom. Tell her she has to leave."

"Yeah, I will okay. So do you think you would be down for a double date with her yoga friend?"

"Go fuck yourself Lisa."

"If only I could."


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing except the errors. Chapter M for language.

**Pov Chloe**

My life is very much like the Disney movie Frozen. I made Gail down load it illegally on the computer until I figured out how to do it myself, and now it is like porn to me. The first part of my life was very much like Anna's, my parents died in a commuting accident so I moved in with Frank my godfather. He was a single man who had no idea how to raise a little girl. His solution was to enroll me in Christian school. Thus the church community became my support system, it helped both of us Frank had a babysitter and I had friends.

When I was eighteen I met a boy at a conference and by the end of the day we were finishing each other's sentences. Our courtship was much like the number four song on the Frozen soundtrack. It's a song that chronicles the romance between princess Anna and a foreign prince, who is fifteenth-in-line for his crown. They sing a two-minute and five second ballad, after which Anna realizes, that _Love-is-an-open-door_. She agrees to marry the prince, the story grossly mirrors the pace of my courtship with Dov Epstein whom I actually did marry. The conference was conveniently hosted in Las Vegas, I understand ironic right? A christian conference in sin city. However, a large part of Nevada's revenue comes from the convention industry, last year they hosted forty million people at conferences, and some of them were church goers like myself.

In Frozen, the prince manipulates Anna in order to gain entry to her kingdom, I firmly believe the kingdom is a metaphor for virginity. I married a boy, who betrayed me into thinking he was a Christian so he could get in my pants. The surname Epstein should have been a large clue, but to be completely honest part of me wanted to experience sex for the first time. I left Mr. Epstein, and have since kept my Mrs. Epstein status a secret from everyone in my life. Subsequently, I avoided getting involved in relationships, until one day Frank said, that he accepted my homosexuality. I did not possess the heart to correct him.

My story parts ways with the tale of Frozen when I get to the part about Gail, who is obviously Elsa. However, Elsa and Anna cannot have sex because they are sisters and that would be gross. It was Frank and Elaine's idea to set us up on a blind date. She turned positively translucent when I walked up to the table and presented myself as her date. She excused herself to the restroom to call her mother, but poor Gail, forgot the restroom was not off-limits to me. I followed her in and coerced her into having dinner with me. We ate food together, that is how it began between us, although, the story of our love is more comparable to Beauty and the Beast. Now all I need in this life to be happy is to find that fucker, Dov Epstein and get an annulment.

My phone rings I pick it up.

"Price,"

"Where are my lab results?" It's Traci.

"Don't know just got here. Did you know about the new girl?"

"Nope, but I need you to stay until they're ready."

"Sure thing Traci. Hey, are you going to play this season?"

Traci drops the formal intonation from her voice. "Yeah, Steve's on-board to watch Leo during practice."

I look over at the new doctor, she catches me staring at her and gives me a dirty look.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll call you when I have something."

I hang up the phone, and turn to face the doctor. "Hi, You must be Dr. Stewart?" I say reading the label off her Lab coat. "I'm officer Price."I extend my hand out, and she just looks at it.

She holds up her hands. "Sorry. Gloves."

I nod, feeling a bit miffed. "I'm here for the samples."

The doctor gives me a blank stare. "Which ones?"

"The water ones."

She smacks her forehead. "Oh, yeah. Duh. Those aren't ready."

"Do you know how long they are going to take?"

"No." Dr. Stewart sits down in front of her computer and begins to type.

I pick up one of her science journals, and start reading, but it's not all that interesting.

"Wow, you're really tall for a woman," Gail is constantly telling me I am not the best conversation starter.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she says, not looking up from her computer.

"I am going to just come right out and say it… you look like Princess Jasmine.

"Thank you."

"You play sports?"

"I'm good at..." Dr. Stewart hesitates… "Actually, I don't play sports."

I sigh my disappointment. "That's too bad the girls at fifteen are trying to start a community softball team. It would be nice to have someone from forensics."

"Quick question?" She stops handling the mouse.

"Ask me anything."

"Are you going to talk? I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a dick I'm just doing something right here."

There is an awkward pause, I hold up my magazine to hide my embarrassment. "Sorry," I glance at the article in front me. It's about vein discoloration. "It's just these articles are so boring."

The doctor arches her brow. "You think so?"

I hesitated before saying, "Yeah."

"Hey, guess what." She points to the journal I'm holding, "I wrote that article."

I can feel my face turning red as I flip back to the title page of the article. "Oh god, I am so sorry..."

Suddenly everything in the room comes to a standstill, she gets this real serious look on her face.

"I just love science so much…" Dr. Stewart drops her head in her hands.

Immediately, I began to backtrack, but the damage has already been dealt.

"I'm an idiot, don't listen to me!"

She picks up her head and sneers at me. "Psych!" She yells, "I'm just joshing you. You're right, those are totally boring."

I just stare at the doctor as she laughs at me. Fortunately, my phones rings, and I pick it up.

"Hey girl…" The voice on the other end cuts me off before I can respond. It's one of my more miscreant friends Kenly, who tells me she needs an S.O.S because she is stranded.

"Fuck Kenly, Really? I'm working. Text me the address." I hang up the phone and look at Dr. Stewart, whose stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, that was my friend she'll just keep calling if I don't pick up" My phone vibrates with a text message.

"Her names Kenly?" She reiterates.

"Yeah," I glance up from my phone. "She hooked up with a random last night and now she's stranded. Do you mind if I look up the address on your computer?" I walk over to Dr. Stewart's desk, and manage to see the screen before she clicks out of it. She was playing solitaire.

She picks up a pen and scribbles something on a bright pink Post-it note. "Here you go." I look at the address on the note and quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

Dr. Stewart, began shuffling through a neat pile of papers on her desk, creating chaos where there was order.

"She just spent the night to sober up." She insists.

"You left her stranded!"

"I didn't even know she was there okay."

"Yeah, whatever. I get it. You hate people. But you don't have to sit here and lie!"

"I am not lying." The doctor stresses. "I fell asleep and when..."

"Kenly, is a human being with feelings."

"LOOK! Just go pick her up!" She reaches in her pocket and pulls out some crumpled up money. "Buy her some breakfast."

"That is like the most guilty thing ever," I sneer.

As I am leaving I hear the doctor muttering something about a broken sink. What a nut job.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, chapter is rated M for language.

Gail Pov: **Monday Morning  
**

According to Wikipedia there is no cure for the common cold, but the symptoms can be treated. It is the most frequent infectious disease in humans with the average adult getting two to three colds a year and the average child getting between six and twelve. These infections have been with humanity since antiquity. I believe that a great love is like the common cold once you catch it; It never leaves your body. For example my high school sweet heart took me to Starbucks, all the time and that is how I discovered my caffeinated beverage of choice. Black coffee.

A great love is like fine wine it only gets better with age.

A great love feels like you're an extra in the movie the notebook.

A great love makes the mundane go by so much faster.

Tonight, is my first day back on patrol I'm working an overnight, since I have the morning off I have decided to try to get Cronuts. I am currently standing in line waiting for the bakery to open. A Cronut, it is a hybrid croissant-donut. I researched them online while I was working inventory; There is only one bakery that makes them and they sell out by ten.

I have my ear buds on and I'm listening to, Wake Up " by Arcade Fire, while daydreaming as per-usual about my Chloe plans. The song comes to an end and in the interim silence, I hear a voice through my ear buds, and look over to see Jane Luck talking on her phone. Upon sighting her, I pull my hoodie on, and casually turni so my back is facing her. As I do the person behind greets me with an enthusiastic wave.

"Hi," I give her a tight-lipped smile.

"Hey there." She fixes a few mismatched buttons on her blazer. "So is that coffee your drinking?" She points to the tumbler in my hand.

"Yeah."

"Is it fresh?"

"It's organic Peruvian, Frenched pressed."

"Do you pre-grind?"

"Never."

She leans into my arm, inhaling the aroma from my tumbler. "I know this is an intimate request…but can I have a sip?"

"Absolutely Not." I say disgusted by her forwardness.

"Aww come on." She pleads.

She is wearing a pair of heavy black sunglasses, black work slacks, and ruffled cream top, with pink rainbow sandals.

"If I were you, and you were me, would you give me a sip of your coffee?"

She takes a moment to ponder this, then answers. "A large part of hell would have to freeze over before I gave you my coffee."

"Exactly." I take a possessive sip from my drink.

Undeterred, she offers to give me all the money in her pocket for my coffee. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a clusterfuck of receipts, chewing gum, used toothpicks...gross. She does not bother looking at the pile but I do. I see a hundred dollars mixed in her mêlée of crap. Knowing, I can get another cup of coffee as soon as the bakery opens I take one last sip and make the exchange with her.

"I want my tumbler back when you're finished."

She takes a large chug. "Wow this is good. You drink this quality everyday?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend makes it for me."

"I sort of got the feeling you were family. I'm Lisa."

She extends a hand and we shake. "Gail." I smile back at her, unsure of what to make of the acquaintance.

Still heartily shaking my hand she pulls me in closer. "By family I meant gay."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Cheers." Lisa smiles. She takes her phone out of her blazer pocket and proceeds to dial. I hear her address the person on the other line as home slice.

The line starts to move I see Luck still chatting on her phone. Her voice is loud and cuts through the crowd polluting the air with unwarranted conversation. I train my eyes on Lisa, who mouths to me to stop eaves dropping. I turn my music back up, feeling like the jelly in a peanut butter sandwich of awkward phone conversations.

"I told you to stop calling…BECAUSE IT'S OVER! Luck shouts.

The people around her shuffle uncomfortably, someone passively tells her to get off the phone, but Luck remains oblivious to them. I know instigating anything with Luck will only further agitate her, so by default I invade Lisa's personal space. I hear her talking to someone about fucking on a broken Ikea mattress. It is an equally disturbing conversation. I saunter forward relieved for any movement in the line.

I don't care… TAKE A FUCKING BUS!" Luck yells, she hangs up on the person she's been talking with, and the people around her applaud. She looks at them and spots me in the crowd. _Fuck._

"Gail, you pussy foot little bastard. Have you been here the entire time?" She calls through the people between us.

"Hey Luck, Nice morning isn't it?" I say keeping my voice neutral.

"You're not working today?"

"I'm on patrol tonight." I tell her.

"Sorry about that," Luck indicates to her phone. "It's just this chick I used to fuck. She's driving me crazy."

"You do know Kenly is on the roster this season?" At the mention of Kenly, Lisa inserts herself between myself and Jane.

"Kenly? As in D cup Kenly?" Lisa says indicating her boob size with exaggerated cupped hands, Luck looks at her hands and nods

"The very one," Luck gives her a suspicious look, "How do you know Kenly?"

"Oh well…" Lisa pauses, "we both played together."

"Softball?" I ask.

"The most lesbian kind" The line moves further up, Luck arrives at the front and puts in her order with the cashier.

"Lisa, if you want to keep that tumbler then you should come play for the team. The roster is short this season." Lisa looks wreary at Luck, and then back to me. "Kenly, is really playing on your team?"

"She has been for years now."

"Okay I'm in."

"Awesome, and if you know anyone else who plays bring them to practice."

I exchange numbers with Lisa then look over toward Luck, whose eating a Cronut with pink frosting. She licks the frosting off her fingers and starts eating a second Cronut with blue frosting. I take step forward in the line

"How do you know her?" Lisa points to Luck.

"We went through the police academy together."

Finally, it is my turn to order, there is a little man at the cashier station who barks at me in a serrated accent. I order two pink Cronuts one for Chloe and myself, but he just shakes his head and points. My eyes follow the direction of his finger to the empty bake case, he screams impatiently for me to put my order in.

"Hey Gail, you want the other half of this." Luck offers me her Cronut.

"Aww thanks." As I reach for it, she stuffs the entire thing in her mouth.

"Looks, like your shit out of Luck." She says with her mouth full.

"I know it's like the pot calling the kettle black, but she seems like a real turd."

I nod in agreement, then turn back to Lisa, "Still want to join the team?"

* * *

After leaving the bakery I run a few errands, shower, and take a small nap in preparation for my late night. I'm having lunch with my mother today; I'm going to ask her for my grandmother's engagement ring so I can move forward with my proposal plans. My family does not mess around with marriage we take it Windsor serious. There is an unspoken Peck rule, you can be a giant slut and sleep with whomever, but bring home the keeper. Chloe is the first person my mother and I have ever agreed upon: She comes from a good cop family, she is a cop, and she enjoys cop functions.

I head to my mother's office around two o'clock and wait for her to be ready for our lunch date. I have already made reservations at a Mexican restaurant to ensure all she has to do is leave her office. I knock on her office door, and hear through the hardwood door, that she is talking to someone on speakerphone. I ask the receptionist to buzz her office but she does not respond. I wait a full forty minutes before she finally opens the door to her office.

"Mom." I stop her from completely walking right by me.

"Gail! Your still here?" I look at her like she is crazy. "Yeah, we had lunch plans that you ignored for the last hour." My mother frowns and pats my shoulder.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry, I had a conferenence call. I figured you would have tired of waiting and left." I look at her baffled about how she came to that assumption.

"No, actually Mom we had a date, and I tend to keep the plans I make. I wanted to talk to you about something, it's important."

She looks at her watch and then at me. "You got ten minutes." I stand up and follow her into her office, closing the door behind me.

She sits down behind her desk and tucks her chair forward, I feel very heated. I really wanted to ask her on my terms in a Mexican restaurant with tequila and chips.

"Mom, I want grandma's engagement ring so I can propose to Chloe."

My mom stands up, walks around the side of her desk, and pulls me into a hug. It is a moment I have waited to experience, and inwardly, I forgive her for missing lunch. She's not hugger which is why when we do hug it always feels kind of strange. She pulls away and starts talking about whether I have asked Frank for his permission. I inform her that I wanted to speak with her first and she glows happy with my decision.

"Gail honey, I am so glad that you are planning a future. Chloe's a good person, but that said I cannot give you the ring." I'm shocked, and she continues to speak."I wished you would've asked for it first. Steve has already asked for it so he can propose to Traci." When I hear this I feel my resolve crumple and I bury my head into my hands.

"Thanks mother, you have been a real help today."

"Gail don't allow this setback to stop you from achieving the things you want. Your getting married! Honey, I'm proud of you."

"I'm just incredibly disappointed right now okay."

"How about shopping for a ring together?" It is a nice sentiment but not what I wanted for myself.

"I found an extra person to play on the team today." I tell her as I'm gathering my purse to leave.

"Honey, I think you should tryout for captain this year, a leadership position will help keep you goal orientated." When she says this, it makes the hugs we exchanged earlier feel irrelevant. I have no wish to try out for captain, I just wanted my grandmother's ring.

"Thanks mom," I feign a smile and she shoots me two thumbs up.

"Keep up the good work Gail."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter has M for strong language. Posted two chapters in this update if none of this made any sense be sure to read chapter 4.

Holly Pov: Later that evening.

I am three drinks into my six-pack of the American swill water know as bud light with lime, watching Antony Bourdain's cook's tour. Suddenly, a flash of blue and red lights illuminates through my cheap Ikea blinds; Heraliding, the arrival of the Toronto P.D. I sit up. And like a delinquent, I stuff my beer cans under my sofa cushion. I'm feeling foolish, so I stop and remind myself I got nothing to hide. Be cool. It's just cops. I reach in my purse for a piece of cinnamon gum. There is a solid knock on the door followed by several rings of the doorbell. I hate doorbell abusers it is a sign lack of control that can always be connected to early childhood trauma. I learned this from doctor Jen on the television show, "Celebrities in Therapy." I take a few centering Ujjayi breaths and open the door.

I give the stern looking lady cop standing on my stoop a winning smile.

"Hi, You must be Holly Stewart." she makes gun fingers and points them at me.

I automatically, hold up my arms in the air like a bank robber. "You got me! How the hell do you know my name?"

"I pulled your plates."

"Oh, I called about the noise not my car."

"No, offense Ma'am but you are aware that's a cop bar next door?"

"I'm not a Ma'am." I correct her.

"Sorry, Mrs? Miss? How about Marm?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Officer Peck is it?" I read the inscription over her pocket.

"Yu-p," she pops.

"Peck, sounds like a chicken."

"It's Scottish, just leave it at that." She snaps.

"There was a time when you weren't an officer right? I mean you were a trainee once right?" She glares at me like my words are causing her brain physical pain.

"Well, you see Officer. I was a trainee for fifteen years to be exact. And now I'm a doctor." I offer encouragingly.

"Are you done?" She steps into my house, which I cannot say is the most legal thing I have seen a cop do.

"Yes." I take a step back and suddenly I'm very conscious of the frazzled state of my hair.

"Sounds like some bad senioritis." The way she grabs her utility belt reminds me of a guy fixing his junk. "It's when you're in school...and you're dying to graduate, but you still have one more year senior-ritis, get it?"

"Ah, yeah." I cross my arms over the front of my chest and step in front of her so were face to face. She has cold eyes that are accented by gravely porcelain skin. I resist the urge to ask her if she sparkles in the sun. It catches me off guard when after staring into my apartment she asks if I'm on drugs.

"What… No?" I look around my living room trying to gauge where she garnered such an assumption. And it occurs to me, she thinks I called the cops because I'm some sort of eccentric drug person.

"I moved here because it was cheap. I have lots and lots of loans to payoff!" I yell defending my living room of beer cans and laundry.

"You have a small sympathetic face. It has everyone's sympathy," she says shortly.

"It's the truth!" I look down at my for-arms they have started to rash. My body physically rejects jackassery.

"Hey listen." She steps inches from my face and I stop breathing hoping that she does not smell the beer on my breath.

"That cop bar it's a room full of detectives and officers who just want to let off some steam. To be quit honest, I'm probably going to join them tomorrow so yeah..." She exits my apartment and I'm stunned that she's leaving.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call the cops again and maybe I'll get one willing to do their job." I call after her.

"Preaching to the choir lady."

"You're why women earn 75 cents to a dollar!"

"Please, keep talking I always yawn when I'm interested." She fishes out her keys from her pocket.

"I have come across rotting bodies less offensive than you!"

"Have a good night Stewart. I never forget a face but in your case I'll make an exception." She slams the door to her car and takes off into the evening.

FUCK! I scream slamming my front door I can feel the energy coursing through my body, it is a mix of booze and Liza Minnelli rage. I plop down on my couch, pick up a shoe, and hurl it at the door. I stare at my beer it enrages me but it is also the thing that will probably calm my nerves so I twist off the top and pound it back. I phone Lisa, she answers on the first ring.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened to me."

"What do you call a sheep with no legs?"

"Lisa, can I just talk to you?"

"A cloud!" She cracks herself up.

"So I just had the strangest encounter with the police."

"That is funny because had a strange encounter with two polices today. The first invited me to play softball, and the second one I think may have fucked Kenly before me."

"Yeah, while the one I just spoke to was awful."

"Really that sucks. The first one I talked to was really cool. She gave me her coffee. The other one was a total bitch-face killer. Hey did you hear what happened to the blond hockey team?"

"No."

They drowned during spring training."

"Very funny," I roll my eyes.

"What are your thoughts on softball?"

"Just to be clear is this another joke or are you really asking?"

"I'm really asking this time."

"Oh, well your like the second person to ask me about softball today."

"Do you think you could suffer through just a few practices with me."

"Why do you want to play softball?"

"Because I think that cop who fucked Kenly might be playing on the same team as her."

"Are we talking about lesbianism or sport teams?"

"I think this softball team has both."

"Why do you even care? I thought you told me Kenly was just a one nighter."

"She is...but I don't know. Fucking, Kenly is like trying to drink a glass of water with your hands. You get what I'm saying?"

"I really don't."

"Please, just come with me to a few practices I'll pay you."

"I don't need your money."

"Bullshit, everyone needs money. Come on don't make me beg."

"Fine, but just so you know I hate this shit."

"Why did the duck get arrested?"

"Alright enough with the jokes already!"

"Because it was selling QUACK!"

"Did I mention the cop I talked to thought I was on drugs?"

"What was her name?"

"Peck."

"The bitch-face one I spoke to was named Luck. What is with their names?"

"I know it is like they were named after lucky charm marshmallows." I take a sip of my beer. "Alright, if were going to play softball then your paying for my glove."

"Is this like a bisexual thing?"

"No, it's a softball thing."

I take another sip of my beer and proceed to narrate the rest of Antony Bourdain, to Lisa over the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gail Pov.**

"You got to grab the bull by the horns."

"If you don't make dust, you eat dust."

"You can't cross the seas by merely staring into water."

"If opportunity doesn't knock build a Fucking door!"

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME PECK!"

"Yes sir," I stand up knocking the chair out from beneath me, Andy McNally, gives me a thumbs up as I turn to pick it up.

"Sit back down we're not finished here." I respond to Frank the same way I do to my mother by withdrawing into a senseless clumsy version of myself.

"I think what Frank is trying to say is that he's concerned for you." McNally puts her arm around me. "We all are."

"What I am trying to tell her is…," Frank shuffles the papers on his desk and looks at the both of us.

"A man who has to be convinced to act before he acts, is not a man of action. You must act as you breathe, not breathe how you act."

"Wow sir." McNally looks like she is going to cry.

"What she said," I say pointing to Andy.

"Do you even know what the hell this is about Peck?" The man could be talking about boiling water and I would not know what he was talking about.

"I KNOW!" McNally raises her hand.

"Is this about work sir?" I ask.

"Damn it Peck of course it's about work and what else?" Andy's shoots her hand up again.

"Is it because I did inventory?" I have no idea why he would be mad at that, I did a great job organizing the crack from the heroin.

Frank glares at us. "We need a new training officer and it's between you two, and that fucktard Diaz who is an absolute NO."

"I think you should pick me sir." Andy says adjusting her uniform tie.

"Why is that McNally?" Frank asks.

"Because I'm the best person for the job." She raises her arms in the air with the enthusiam of a Brazilian soccer player whose just scored a goal.

"And If I give you a rookie to train, how do I know he's not going to end up shooting himself?"

"Because he won't sir," she says confidently.

"And why won't he?"

"Because I'll tell him not to?" She says less sure of herself.

Frank shakes his head and turns to me. "What about you Peck? Want to train a rookie? No wait, you're probably thinking of ways to get back into inventory."

"No Sir," I answer quietly.

"I have one candidate who is all action and no tact," he says to McNally."And one with the right attitude but no gumption. What the hell should I do about it?"

Andy raises her our hand. I elbow her in the ribs. She picks an eraser off Franks desk and pegs it at me. It beams me in the face and bounces underneath Frank's desk.

"If that eraser was a gun I would be dead."

"You could make Gail clean out all the squad cars. You know what they say hard work builds character."

"You can give McNally extra paperwork to quiet her mind."

"You can make Gail bring breakfast so she can work on her manners."

"You can have McNally speak to schools for career day, maybe she'll choose a new one."

"Alright enough! Andy, I need to see you temper your impulses. Gail you need to want something in life other than food. Do you both understand me?"

" Yes sir," we both answer.

"Now get out of my office both of you." Andy and I scramble out of our chairs we reach for the door at the same time, I stop and smile.

"After you princess."

"No, please after you," she holds out her arm in front of me. I grab her arm and send her through the front door, shutting it behind her.

"Gail," She pounds. I lock the door, "Gail what the hell!"

"Sorry, McNally it's time for the adults to converse." I say twisting the blinds on the windows shut.

"Frank, can I speak to you off the record."

Frank crosses his arms in front of his chest. "See Peck you do have initiative. I just wished you would focus it in the right capacity."

"I would like permission to marry Chloe." I blurt out.

"Off the record Peck? Absolutely not."

"Excuse me sir," I feel my heart flutter.

"You heard me Peck, NO-FUCKING-WAY."

"But sir I thought you were supportive of us?" I am truly confused after all he was the one who set us up in the first place.

"I was very supportive of you when I thought the apple didn't fall far from the Peck-tree."

"It didn't sir, it hasn't. I'm very serious about your daughter"

"And she is serious about you but..."

"What?"

"She loves you and you love her. The idea of marriage between you is logical."

"Yes, yes…" I will him forward. He senses my anxiety and slows down until I am aware of nothing in the world except his lips forming words.

"Marriage is a great idea Peck, but every good idea sooner or later degenerates into hard work."

He walks around his desk and hands me a manila folder. "Now, be a good little Peck-shit and drop this off at the lab for me."

* * *

I leave his office fuming. When I want a Cronut I wake up. When I want a couch I buy it. When I want to... _I open the manila folder, and see string in a zip lock baggy. I pull the string out crumple it into a tight knot, then stick it back in the folder..._ When I want to tamper with evidence, I tamper with it. I'm sealing the folder back up, when I see the one person who could make my life better.

"Steve!" He pulls out his cellphone and starts talking. "Steve! I know your not talking to anyone." I hurry down the hall to catch up to him.

"My dear sister what can I do for you?" He says putting his phone back in his coat pocket.

"You got grandma's engagement ring."

"Yeah, I got that like last year."

"And you still haven't put it to use?"

"I was unaware it came with an expiration date."

"Steve, please I want it."

"That's a no can do."

"Please, I'll do your paper work for all of time."

"I don't have paper work."

"How do you not have paperwork?"

"I fuckin don't."

"Is that like a guns and gangs things?"

"No."

"What can I do to get that ring from you?"

"Nothing. I don't have it anymore," he shoves his hands in his pockets. "I stuck it in the side pocket of Traci's purse because I wanted to be nonchalant about proposing."

"And she never found it?"

"The next time we went out she had a different purse."

"And you just never proposed?"

"I'm waiting for her to use that one again because she gets paranoid when I go near her purse closet. She's like a hoarder. Trust me Gail your better off going to the mall."

"Hey quick question. Do you think I'm lazy?"

"Tell me something Gail, is the pope catholic?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Is Mount Everest, a tall fucking mountain?"

"Last I checked."

"Are hockey players mostly white?"

"Mostly."

"Did the Aztecs make good calendars?"

"Okay, Okay… I need to get to the this to the lab," I smack him with the folder.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning Gross stuff in this chapter. There is one bad word but if you have read this far then I feel you can take it.

Holly Pov.

I'm having lunch when the computer beeps causing me to knock over my Diet . It spills all over my updated report on the water I sampled a few days ago. I'm going to have to reprint all thirty-two pages. DAMN, _I guess_ _the no food in the lab rule was really a thing._ I go to the lavatory to retrieve some paper towels and while there I notice a stain on my lab coat. I turn the warm water on and angle myself awkwardly between the basin of the sink and the faucet head. The end result is a large water stain down the front of my coat. Before going back work I check my teeth because that is something I cannot leave a bathroom without doing. I spy some sandwich bits between my teeth and pluck a strand of my hair to use as dental floss.

Afterward, I stop by the vending machine to buy a new drink, but I also want a bag of skittles, so I find my intern and get change for a dollar. I'm halfway to the lab when I realize I forgot the paper towels I was suppose to get, I go back to the women's restroom. I decide since I'm there I should pee. I choose the last stall because I'm self-conscious about people hearing me, and that is when I nearly die choking on the floater someone left in the toilet. I'm a pathologist so I'm positive that I could identify the doer of this poop, but instead I flush it and escape the bathroom once again forgetting the paper towels.

The laboratory where I work has white counters accented with chrome fixtures and central air conditioning that keeps the room feeling crisp. My only complaint about the workspace would be the floor to ceiling windows that make me feel like big brother is watching. My cousin in the Army told me that when he did not have much to do at work, he made himself look busy by looking pisst off all the time. Ottawa had been a shit show in comparison to Toronto, I don't know if it was something in the air but the people there kill the hell out of each other. I thought Toronto would be worse but the town is full of hipsters and the ambitious working class who prefer killer bistros to actual murder. I see the cop from the other day sitting at my desk doing circles in my rolling chair. I clear my voice to get her attention, she realizes who I am and jumps out of my chair.

"I was just keeping it warm." She frisbee throws a manila folder at me, and I duck out of the way on instinct.

"It's good to see you again. It's Peck right? Couldn't forget a name like that."

"Is it because it derives from a great and noble Scottish family?"

"It's because it reminds me of a rooster, and then I think about all the chickens a rooster has to knock up to make Easter happen…And it's a lot.

"Wow, I thought my job was boring. By the way I used some of your paper towels to clean up that soda."

I look around the stark room, "where did you find those?"

"Below the sink there's a ton of cleaning supplies." I walk around to the sink and open the cabinet. She is not kidding, there is a huge gift basket of disinfectants with a card attached to it that says, welcome to the staff.

"Wow, I clearly have not discovered the entirety of this space."

"Your very astute," she says as she clears her throat, "can't wait to see you in action."

"What's this?" I pick the manila folder off the floor.

"The incredibly bright red word splayed across the front says, evidence. So I don't know maybe it's a severed head." She pulls her collar. "Is it hot in here?" I open the folder, inside there is a piece of knotted string and an empty baggy. I put on a pair of latex gloves and start working out the knot.

"You can leave now."

"It's totally hot in here." She presses all the buttons on the air quality control panel.

"You should try hitting it I bet that works for you… and the cavemen." I joke, as she mutters obscenities at the thermostat.

"I have must say," she clears her throat. "You're quite the shrew this morning. You must have a healthy diet of baby tears." She unbuttons her collar.

"And you must have a diet of beta carotene."

"Beta what?" She pulls off her uniform tie.

"Beta carotene…Carrots. Look at your hands." She glances down at her hands then goes to the sink, and tries to wash off the rust red color that is staining her skin. When she turns around I see that the lid of her right eye has started to swell, "are you okay?"

She nods her head yes, and clears her throat again. "I think I caught something…"

She smacks herself in the chest with her fist. I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. "Is there anything I can do?" She unbuttons the rest of her shirt, and I see that her skin is covered in red blotches. I look around the room trying to recalculate all the things she has come in contact with, my first guess is the cleaning product.

"Did you accidentally ingest any of this?" I point to the gift basket.

"I'm calling poison control." I start dialing out on my work phone when I see a large bite in my sandwich. "You ate my lunch!"

"I'm not…" she breathes, "…allergic…" She mouths the words, _to peanut butter._

"PECK! That was not peanut butter that was Almond butter!" Her eyes widen she looks like she's going to faint.

"You must have some sort of medication?" She reaches into her pocket and hands me her keys.

"LET's GO!" I force her onto the rolling gurney I use to collect my dead patients. I take her out the side entrance of the building that leads directly to our specialized vehicles.

I can't believe you ate my lunch!" I can see her neck seizing as her airways begin to close.

"Stay calm and focus on your breathing." Fortunately, she has parked in the handicap zone so I do not have far to run. The first place I check is the glove compartment, it's locked. I fumble through each key on her chain until I find the right one. But when I get it open, it's empty. I jump out of the car and run around to the trunk where I find a black bag with a first aid kit and a red epinephrine kit.

An interesting fact about almonds, they are the second most common food allergy leading to a fatal reaction after peanuts. Most people clump them together as nut allergies but peanuts are categorized as legumes because they grow underground. People with allergies to legumes are often allergic to peas, soybeans, and lentils; People with tree nut allergies can eat peanuts but should avoid almonds, cashews, pecans, and coconuts. I grab the black bag and run back to find Peck, pasted out on the gurney. I ready the Epi-pen, pull down her pants and distribute the shot in her quadriceps. Most people think the epicene should go directly to the heart thank you, _"Pulp Fiction,"_ but in the case of allergic reactions it needs to be distributed into a fleshy muscle most effectively the thigh. I place my hand over her chest and feel the rapid palpitations of her heart, a side effect of an adrenaline injection.

"I know there's a girl who probably loves you for the way you smile and maybe even for the way you dress." I lean down, "I'm sorry this happened to you." I watch as the tension in her neck start to subside. I wrap an arm around her torso and make circles on her back until her breathing returns to normal. Her eyes flutter open and she wakes up gulping for air.

"I hope now you know never eat another women's sandwich."

"Thanks," she squeezes my hand.

"You look like a killer tomato." I go through her first aid kit and find some hydrocortisone and an ice pack for the swelling. I pop the ice packet and shake it up so the chemicals can mix then place it over her swollen eye.

"Fifteen minutes on the left then switch to the right side."

"That's funny I'm also allergic to tomatoes." She sits up dazed, "I'm nauseous."

"It's a common effect of the drug. You will likely feel ill for the rest of the day. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine," she hobbles to her feet.

"You look sick."

"For what its worth I have not had almonds since I was a child so thanks doctor that sandwich was enlightening." She pauses, "Dr. Stewart…"

"My name is Holly."

"Mine's Gail, thanks..."

"Yeah no, worries."

She pauses again then says. "Holly, I think I'm going to be sick."

It happens in seconds, chunks of heated vomit spray all over my shoes, glasses, my coat. She destroys me with her essence.

* * *

"Gail Elaine Peck what were you thinking you could have killed yourself!" Officer Price says for what has to be the thousandth. After throwing up on me Gail threw up eight more times, so I brought her to the emergency room where she is now in bed hooked up to fluids.

She frowns at me, "Dr. Stewart where are your shoes?" I look at my bare feet, they're cold.

"Holly, this is my girlfriend Chloe, Chloe this is Holly Stewart, her almond sandwich almost killed me but then like Jesus she brought me back. " Chloe throws her body across the top of Gail's and begins to kiss all her red swollen parts.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She kisses her eyes, "this…" she kisses her cheeks and forehead, "happened to you…" She puts a last kiss on her lips and it turns into something less innocent. I hate PDA, so I send Lisa a text to hurry up and get here.

"I didn't even know they made almond butter." Gail says enjoying all the attention.

"Why were you sharing lunch?" Chloe asks me suspiciously.

"We weren't she ate my lunch while I was in the bathroom."

Chloe turns her attention back to Gail and the next few minutes are full of "honey this… and pookie that," couple language that makes me cringe on the inside.

Lisa says I am a late bloomer, and it's true because at the age of thirty-four I'm still in my relationship bud. In the past I kept myself busy with a rotation of friends that I slept with but I left those arrangements when I moved to Toronto. The nearest I have been to getting laid since the move was the night I tried to hook up with Kenly. I look at Gail and Chloe, it's like an invisible barrier is bubbled around them. They look good together Gail is gorgeous in a fuck me sideways sort of way and Chloe is well cute... Actually no, she's got fake red hair that does not match her complexion and a frail build that looks boney and un-huggable.

In the end I decide that I don't know what it is about this couple that greases their wheels. Maybe, Chloe is like an alpha top and Gail is into being dominated, who knows?

The question remains a mystery as pick up my keys and leave the hospital room. I walk barefoot down the hall wearing a hospital gown a nurse gave me. I'm comfortably mooning everyone, as I walk to my car when Lisa calls me.

"Hey girl. I'm at your apartment, I can't find any clean clothes to bring you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on my way home now. By the way…I met Peck.

"Oh really?"

"She's the one who got sick at my work."

"Isn't she the coolest?"

"She's pretty cool."

"Even though she threw up in your hair?"

"And on my clothes. And then my glasses."

"Gross."

Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you throw away the almond butter in the fridge."

"Can I eat it?"

"Sure. Hey do you think Peck is a bottom or a top?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"She's boo-d up with a squirrel."

"Gross."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story I appreciate it. I also appreciate those of you who are reading as anonymous guest thank you very much for your time. I will be updating two more times this week because chapter nine and ten cover the same event from different points of view. ****I am very excited for the next two chapters I have been working for awhile to write us to this point. ****I have this story outlined on an actual notebook with the instructions for my girlfriend to post it should I fall into a coma and get tv amnesia. By the way if you cannot handle the fuckery that is bad grammar I am constantly re-editing older chapters because my real job makes editing fun…**

**Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Warning this chapter is rated M for mature sexual content and language.**

**Gail POV**

When my grandfather passed away he left two million dollars to my grandmother but shortly afterward she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease. My mother and her brothers Timbrooke and Eurston formed an executive board and wrote a charter that turned the Peck family into the name it is today. Although we are known primary for our work in law enforcement the older Pecks have accrued money in private investments and real estate. The money is something that I have never been directly involved with because there are bylaws in place that only make it accessible if it is in the best interest of the Peck family. For example my college tuition did not count as interest in the Peck family however all my expenses upon joining the police academy were covered.

When I joined the police academy my godfather Timbrooke Ford Peck, gave me an early birthday present in the form of a small bungalow house located just fifteen minutes outside the city. He informed me the place was free until I was financially stable enough to start paying rent, that was three years ago and I still have not paid rent. Instead I became a master of avoiding the situation which was not hard to do since my Uncle Timbrooke is barely present in my life, but when he is around he lavishes me with expensive gifts, hence the house. My mother is aware of it and though she would never enter such an agreement with a family member she says that the financial stipulations of my living situation are between me and my god-father.

I asked Chloe to move in with me six months after we started dating, in the beginning I struggled with the concept of sharing my stuff. My heart was fully open to the idea of us living together, but I was not prepared for the daily fights we would have over the space. She wanted to renovate the entire house and I wanted to just leave things as they were she eventually steamed rolled over my arguments and began working on the garage. At first I gave my input but after listening to my thoughts Chloe moved forward with whatever plans she already had. I stopped fighting her on the changes to the house, I stopped offering suggestions, and when her projecting became too expensive I started sponsoring her endeavors. Now thanks to Chloe our house has: crisp white walls, white cabinetry, stainless steel fixtures, exposed brick in the living room and bedroom, and hard wood flooring. If my uncle Timbrooke found out he would probably hire Chloe to work on some of his other renovations then put the house up for sale. I do a good job at keeping him informed by sending him a detailed email of my life every four to six months so he is updated enough to feel like he doesn't need to drop in on me.

Currently, I am at home recovering from yesterday's tramatic events my face and arms are still irritated but overall I'm feeling better. I was left in front of the television a lot when I when was a child so on my day's off from work I like to return to my roots. I wake up at noon, make myself a coffee, then troll the internet for stuff to buy and lesbian things happening this week. Today, I bought a series of Lesbian ballroom dance classes for Chloe and myself. By the time I finish making my purchase, I'm ready for a meal so I make myself a bagel, with two eggs, and cream cheese and gobble it down standing over the kitchen counter. Afterward I head back to my room and binge watch back to back episodes of a soapy drama with lots of gratuitous sex. Chloe and I have been in a loving relationship for a while the sex is good but since were both working ladies it tends to happen on the weekends. I make up for my lack of sexy times during the week by masturbating as much as possible. Whenever Chloe catches me she always wants to finish me off which in my opinion defeats the purpose of masturbating. But she's not home and the show I'm watching has hit a lull so I reach into my underwear and begin to lightly finger myself.

Besides Chloe my second favorite red-head has arguably the best set of animated boobs I have ever seen, The Little Mermaid. When I fantasize about her I try to only think about the human-half specifically the sexy-ass purple bra. Chloe thinks Jasmine is much sexier and she has a point, Jasmine is fully human. She has great Disney boobs, anatomically incorrect hair, brown eyes and a swarthy complexion…I feel myself getting more wet I and increase my pace.

_I guess Jasmine is going to do it for me today_… I start to feel my climax building and as this happens the image of Dr. Stewart flashes through my mind.

It literally nearly causing me to have a brain aneurism and I scream like a crazy person as my body starts to buckle. _Fuck...shit...damn..motherfuck, _I come swearing at myself not to. I sit up and shout one last_ FUUUUCCCCKK, as _I am reminded of Chloe going on and on about how Dr. Stewart would make a good Jasmine…I'm feeling like a pervert, so I envision myself being stung by a hive of bees while eating tomatoes and chasing it down with an almond milkshake. I shut off the television and head to the kitchen where I pour myself a glass of cold Brita filtered water that I chug down then pour the rest over myself, _Fuck_ _that was horrible. _

I'm washing my hands in the kitchen sink when I hear the front door open, and Chloe shouting that she has brought me lunch. I step into the living room she is holding a brown bag in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

"Hey Honey," I kiss her on the lips and she pulls me closer.

"Why are you so sweaty?" She asks.

"I was jogging to get ready for practice tomorrow."

"I brought you a turkey, and cheese on white bread."

"Thanks," I clear off our kitchen table while Chloe sets up the food.

"Looks goods."

"You love me right?"

"Yep," I say through a mouth full of sandwich. She leans over and kisses me as I'm gulping down my food. "Is everything alright?"

She smiles at me and wipes a bit of mayonnaise from the corner of my mouth, "Honey you almost died yesterday. You tell me is everything alright?" I think for a moment then rub my cheek where my skin is still irritated.

"Don't touch it," Chloe swats away my hand and reaches for the hydrocortisone cream on the table. "You have been scratching at it all day haven't you?" She squirts some cream on her finger and applies it on my cheek.

" I love you very much," I take another large bite out my sandwich.

"And tomorrow?" She asks.

"I wasn't planning on it but maybe since you got me this sandwich..."

She laughs then bites into her own sandwich, "Good because you're stuck with me for life."

I smile and almost ask her to runaway with me for the week but softball starts tomorrow, and at work Frank wants me to train some turd looting rookie. I take another bite of my sandwich then look at Chloe, It seems lately that I'm always arriving late to my own perfect moments.

"So you were right," I kiss Chloe's nose

"About what?"

"Dr. Stewart. She does look like Jasmine."


	9. Chapter 9

Mature Language in this chapter. Hi everyone thanks for reading I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Enjoy the new chapter!

Holly Pov

Chapter 9

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Kenly"

"Oh yeah, Fuck."

"Stop drinking that it's going to lower your blood sugar," Lisa says, batting away my ice coffee with almond milk, the lid pops off and coffee splashes all over my new baseball shirt.

"That was a five dollar drink," I say suckling the spillage off my arm.

"Look Stewart, didn't want to scare you but do you remember that episode of Xena when all the Amazons die."

I look around at the rolling green hills and the perfectly groomed playing fields, "yeah, shit got real."

"Well this is that. Were going into enemy territory today."

"Let me just clarify you like Kenly, right?"

"I'm doing this because Luck is awful and Kenly deserves better. Yes, I may like Kenly somewhere in all that."

"WOW…JUST WOW!"

"What are you wowing about?"

"You, you're acting like a stage five clinger!"

"No way!" Lisa places her hand on her head and she begins to pace, "Oh god, have I crossed a line into stalkerville? I mean the reason why I signed us up for this was just to keep an eye on her."

"No way man. Were just two grown women whose life choices have led them to community softball. Honestly, it could be worse, it could be prison."

"It's like every time we hang out I can tell she's texting that ass-shat Luck and it makes me crazy."

"Wait? What? ...You've been seeing Kenly?" I'm shocked by this news but Lisa just shrugs it off like I'm already suppose to know. I grab her and force her to take a few deep breaths,

"Lisa we've been through a lot of crazy shit together. You know my heart is with you on this. If you're serious about Kenly then you should go for it." She smiles at me and I grin wildly back at her as my anxiety begins to eat my stomach.

"I'll be the Han Solo to your Luke Skywalker, The Seven of Nine to your Captain Janeway,"

"The Isles to my Rizzoli?"

"NO. Never that…"

"I'll be The Christina Yang to your Meredith, The fucking Inigo Montoya to your Wesley…

I'll be your best friend."

"Thanks H Stew I know…" Lisa stops pacing and pulls me into a hug. Lisa who would not even chase the change that fell from her own pocket is going after something and I can't help thinking that I'm being left behind.

* * *

The park is one made specifically for baseball and has fenced off playing fields that are filled with an array of teams in practice ranging from t-ball to adults levels. We walk along a dirt pathway that leads to an information booth where we look up our team and find which field they are practicing on. In preparation for the day Lisa has researched softball gear she bought us gloves, balls, long-sleeved shirts, sliding shorts, and hats. Lisa bought herself a blue jay hat, and she got for me a Boston Red Sox hat although I know nothing about the Red Sox's I have adopted them as my mantra team.

I am exceptionally excited for today's practice it is like the first day of school and Lisa and I are the new kids. So far I know Gail, Chloe, and Kenly have played together for a long time and from what Lisa has told me Kenly is very good. I'm tall so I can gain weight and it looks evenly distributed but I have never been what you called very sporty. As we near our field the ringing of aluminum bats in play, and the sounds of balls being plucked from mid-air overload my senses. I look at my glove it's a black _Miken_ with cream-colored strings, it's like having a Ferrari but not knowing how to drive it. I can in the distance see my team standing in a circle while bent over at the waist in a wide second the right knee is in plié as they stretch the left. An older woman with silver blond hair wearing a high collar black track jacket and a black visor greets us.

"Ladies you must be Holly and Lisa," she reads our names off a clipboard. "I'm coach Peck.

Do either of you have any injuries I should know about?" I can tell by the way she called us ladies it is very apparent we are in the presence of a non-bull shitter.

"Nope," Lisa says.

"It's no coach or no Ma'am," she looks at both of us "If you have no experience why are you both late? You should have been the first on the field warming up. After stretches you will both give me two laps around the field." She gives us an icy glare that resonates like a bitch slap.

"Yes Ma'am," Lisa says quietly. Coach Peck has us referring to whatever manners we managed to take with us into our adult lives. She gives us a short nod to join the others and Lisa and I take off running toward the circle that is now doing a runners lunge. We scoot in next to Kenly who mouths hello to Lisa, we both get into a runners lunge but Lisa's pants are too tight and from my place behind her I see nothing but butt crack.

Coach Peck clears her throat and holds up a pink softball,

"When I started my career I had more female contemporaries but with each promotion the number of professional women began to decline. Then one day I was sitting in a meeting with Gail's godfather the chief of police, and I looked around and thought to myself where are all the woman? I want my daughter to have more than a family legacy because life is not about the destination it's about the journey. I created this team with the intention of creating a safe environment for young professional women to meet and support each other. You do not have to like each other but I expect you to respect each other for two hours twice a week if you cannot handle such a task then you will not be invited back to this team. Now I would like to toss the ball around and when one of you catches it I would like you to introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself." She hands the ball to a tall lean African-American woman standing next to her and waves for her to begin.

"I'm Traci and I have playing on this team since I started dating Steve, I used to be a boxer but now I'm just a mom. I'm really happy to see new faces this year and can't wait for the season to begin," She smiles at me and I'm jealous because she may have better teeth than me, then Traci sends the ball flying across the circle to a tall muscular man.

"My name is Chris, I have been on the team for the last two years and I would really like the opportunity to play this year." He frowns at Coach Peck and throws her the ball.

"Christopher you are a very crucial part of this team we need a least one male to be eligible for the co-ed league and so you see you have a very important role." She smiles at him diplomatically then tosses the ball to Chloe who catches it and jogs over to Chris,

"Sorry man but this experience is about the goddess. I'm Chloe I have been with Gail for two years and she loves it when I call her kitten. Right boo!" Everyone laughs when she says this I look over to Gail who has a strained smile on her face. Chloe passes the ball to Kenly but another woman jumps in front of her and catches it.

"You missed it," she says smacking Kenly with the tip of her glove, "My name is Luck and I like to Fuck but not with ducks...with...with girls," she says waggling her eyes at Kenly who shoves her back playfully. There is a lot of eye rolling that goes around the circle and coach Peck calls for her to hand the ball back to Kenly, but she ignores her and continues,

"I'm a cop. I play third base. And I want to win this season so don't be losers and not come to practice cuz I take this shit serious." Luck settles her eyes on Gail and beams the ball through her legs and it goes flying out of the circle.

"Nice catch Peck." Luck taunts as Gail chases it down.

"Why are you on the team again?" Lisa mutters.

"Cause I play third." Luck takes a few steps toward her.

"I was unaware we already had a permanent roster."

"Lisa," I say grabbing the back of her shirt.

"We don't yet but I always play third so yeah…"

"Well see about that," Lisa glares at Luck. "I'll go next my name is Lisa Sparton, I was invited by Gail to play for this team," she smiles at Kenly, then proceeds to say the rest of her introduction while staring at her boobs, "and I'm really happy to be here today because softball is such a beautiful sport, so yay softball."

Gail returns with the softball and I watch as she tries to spin the softball on her finger like a basketball, but it's too heavy and it falls and lands on her foot.

"Hey,"

"Hi." She smiles at me.

"Hey," I repeat again. She is wearing white pants with, red socks, a long-sleeved baseball shirt, and a jersey from a previous year with her last name on the back.

"You already said that," Luck shouts.

"Sorry, it sounded familiar… How's your…" I point to the red patch on her face and she rubs the irritated skin, "It's good. I mean it's getting better," she says looking over her shoulder to Chloe who is smiling at both of us.

"My name is Holly Stewart. I'm a doctor. I mean I'm a pathologist at fifteen division. Gail had a bad reaction to Almonds the other day and I…"

"…You saved my life," Gail finishes for me "I guess I should buy you a thank you beer."

"At that cop bar you love to frequent," I tease her.

"That's the only bar I go to."

"Yeah, I'll go so I can finally unplug that awful jukebox." I feel my cheeks get flushed as I become painfully aware how everyone is staring at us, and I pass the ball off to a swarthy looking woman named Marlo Cruz. She tells the group this is her first time playing softball and declares her undying hate for Andy McNally then throws the ball at the woman standing across from her.

"Woah, Marlo!" The Andy woman yells covering her face with her glove, "how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry..."

Marlo spits on the floor, "McNally you piss bathing tit zit…" she throws her glove at Andy and it actually does hit her in the head this time causing her to drop the ball. Gail snatches up the loose ball as Andy is reaching for it,

"Hi my name is Gail, I hate public speaking but you all know that…"

"Hey not fair it was my turn to speak." Andy looks to Coach Peck to intervene but she just silences her with a wave of her hand and nods for her daughter to continue. Gail goes into a speech about how she would like to be considered for the role of team captain and talks about the qualities that embody a great leader. She uses words like loyalty, honesty, ownership, and it is hard for me to believe that this is the same person who was insulting me on the stoop of my home just over a week ago. By the time Gail finishes speaking Chris and Traci have both started chanting her name and it catches around the circle as Chloe, Lisa, Marlo, and even Luck joins in. Coach Peck conservatively begins to clap along and I find myself cheering for Gail while Andy picks up a stick and starts stabbing the dirt beneath her feet.

"Thanks for your show of support," Gail says holding up her hands to regain the floor. As she is about to speak her eyes fall to the ground below her and she freezes, "Bee," she says quietly through clenched teeth. "I Got it," Chloe shouts running forward to swish it away with her glove, she screams as she aggravates the bee and it begins to attack her.

"One sting and I'll need another Epi shot." Gail says to me stiffly, Luck comes running forward and smashes the bee with one clap of her bare hands. Lisa leans into me horrified and comments that she thinks Luck might be a psychopath and I do not correct her.

"I'm also allergic to grass," Gail says walking over to me, "I play catcher because I try to stay as far away from the stuff as possible."

"You have a long list of allergens."

"Yeah, you know what they say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"You know that is exactly how I feel about softball."

She laughs at me, "It's not so bad Stewart it could be worse... you could have terrible chlamydia."

"I guess you have a point softball is better than a disease you get from touching someone's dirty bits."

After the introductions Coach Peck makes us run six laps around the field which are broken up by intervals of push ups and sit ups. The pants I'm wearing are chaffing my inner thighs and I am too frightened of Coach Peck to complain to her. I begin to lag behind the group and coach starts yelling at me to pick up the pace or I will be running more laps. Chloe drops her pace back to match mine which is curious because I don't fucking know her.

"Hey Holly."

"Chloe," I choke out.

"What do you think of Luck? She's nice huh?" I see Jane looking over her shoulder at us.

"I don't really know her."

"Well that is okay I can assure you she is nice."

"She seems kind of hyper…"

"But wouldn't you consider that a good trait?" I look at Chloe who is smiling at me through teeth.

"Would you be open to maybe going on a double date with me and Gail, and you with Luck?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Because she slept with Kenly."

"Honey, everyone has slept with Kenly, Hell I even slept with Kenly."

"Really?" I look over to Lisa who is trying to run in pace with Kenly.

"We did it at Toronto pride years ago it was before Gail."

"Wow."

"So…what do you think about Luck?" I look at Chloe and I don't know what it is about her face but she reminds me of a talking monkey, and since I can't say what I'm really thinking I decide to lie.

"I'm single but I don't want to date anyone because I was supposed to elope in Las Vegas but I was stood up at the altar and I'm still sore about the whole thing." Chloe freezes up and tells me I'm smart for waiting and that the perfect person is waiting for me in this life or the next.


	10. Chapter 10

This is rated Mature for language

Chapter 10. Takes place same day as chapter 9. but just through Gail's POV

**GAIL POV**

My mother is running outfield drills while I run infield drills we are supposed to be trying out the new people but the roster for our team never changes. Traci is first base, Andy is pitcher, Luck is third, Chloe is Second, Kenly is shortstop, and I'm too allergic to grass to play anything but Catcher. The new people Lisa, Holly, Marlo will be outfielders, and my mother is planning on making Chris a relief pitcher. Contrary to our work relationship, Andy and I make a really good catcher-pitcher team she tells me to fuck myself with every pitch which creates hell for the opposing team. Frank is always saying your only as strong as your weakest link, currently are worst player is Holly who keeps ducking away from the fly balls my mother is sending her.

It is barely day one and I am already one hundred percent more excited for this season then I have ever been I can tell the new players are going to change the dynamic of our team. In the past it has been Andy and Luck teaming up against me during practices, but with Lisa poised to take on Luck, and Marlo's vendetta against Andy they have been neutralized. I was voted captain and people actually cheered for me which makes me think my mother was right, I did need to find my initiative and surprisingly I owe a lot of my success to Dr. Stewart. Just two days ago I was calling her a shrew and now I owe her my life and my team because without Holly and Lisa we would not have a full roster.

I see Kenly talking to Luck from her position at third and tell Chris whose at bat to send her a grounder. I nod to Andy for a pitch and Chris smacks the ball at Luck who is still not paying attention, Kenly dives after it catching before it can hit Luck. The girl is down right talented there is no doubt in my mind she could have qualified for the Olympics if it was still a world sport. She recovers the ball and tosses it back to Andy, "Come on Luck that one was for you," Chris says as he sets up to hit the ball again and sends it flying directly at McNally who ducks out-of-the-way. Chloe catches it and throws the ball to Traci who catches it and tags the base.

"Hey Chris if this was a real game your ass would be out."

He smiles and waves her off, "If this was a real game I would not be at bat," and it's true we never play him.

"Don't worry Chris, as your new captain I'll talk to my mother and see if we can switch up the roster." He turns from the plate to where I am squatting and scoops me up into a bear hug.

"Thanks Gail that would mean a lot." He squeezes me tightly and it feels good to be the hero in my own life.

"Alright let's get some water then switch the infield and the outfield" I hear my mother call. "When we come back from a five-minute break Marlo let's try you at first, Holly go to short stop, Lisa you're at second." We run from our positions to the dug out where there is an ice chest of orange slices waiting for us, I grab a napkin full of oranges and sit down in my gear on the bench. I am staring out into space too exhausted to move when Chloe sits on my lap, she's wearing black pants and a black t-shirt of all the Disney villains.

"I think the new people are doing really well," I say giving her a quick kiss.

"Don't you think Holly and Luck would make a cute couple?" I look over to Holly whose asking my mother if the oranges are organic.

"You know with all the good the Doctor has done lately why would we subject her to that?"

"I guess your right it's just that…"

"It's just that you can't stand to see Princess Jasmine single am I right?"

" Yeah, and she seems so…"

"…Miserable?"

"Exactly."

"Honey, just be her friend that's probably the best thing we can do. I've already decided I'm going to help with catching."

"Awe babe your such a good captain," she kisses me. "I can't wait to show you how proud I am later tonight..."

"Your love gives me gas," Luck plops down besides Chloe. "Love your shirt," She pokes her in the stomach, "Ursula is the hottest. Is it weird that I kinda wish she could sit on my face? I mean she's got to have an octo-puss some in there right?"

"Stop being lewd Jane," Chloe scolds.

Luck lifts her butt off the bench and farts at us, "your love..." she farts, "gives me…" she farts again, "Gaaassss..."

Chloe jumps up squealing as she makes her escape, "What did you eat!" Luck just laughs and takes up more room on the bench where we were sitting.

"Please don't crap your pants," I tell her as I turn to speak with my mother. She is standing against the dug out with an orange slice in one hand and her cellphone in the other.

"Gail my darling. I'm so proud to call you captain of this team." She kisses both sides of my cheeks. "You godfather is on the phone I'm afraid it's a work matter that can't wait. I'm going to the car to speak to him privately. I will be back momentarily can you see to running practice until I return?" I have never been in charge of people before and I'm nervous about how the team will react to my authority. I give my mother a quick nod and she takes off her coach whistle and places it around my neck.

"My dear you remind me of a baby bird who is afraid to leave the nest it's time you started flying. Now go be a Peck." She turns and begins to walk up the hill which leads to the parking lot and like so many times in my life she leaves at the most inopportune moment.

Lisa reaches into her bag and pulls out two bottles of Gatorade.

"Hey babe-face I brought an extra one for you." She offers it to Kenly who politely refuses stating that Gatorade has too many calories for her to drink.

"I want it," Luck intercepts the extended bottle and opens it.

"I wasn't offering it to you," Lisa grabs the bottle back from Luck as she is guzzling it down causing her to spill blue liquid all over herself and the dug out.

"What the fuck. I was drinking that!" Luck shoves Lisa into the bats lined up against the fence.

"That Gatorade was not for you so get that through your thick skull. Not everything is meant for you to shit on," Lisa refutes.

"I wouldn't shit on my Gatorade." Luck looks confused. "Who the hell wants shit in their drink?"

"I was being sarcastic but I see I will have to break it down in caveman for you. You are a fucker Luck, and no one wants to fuck you not even the ducks because you're a thunder cunt!"

Luck picks up a pink softball off the ground and beams it at Lisa who barely dodges it as she bends to pick up an aluminum bat. I hear Holly mutter something about the episode of Xena when the Amazons die as she runs after Lisa and Luck.

"FIGHHHHTTTT!" Traci screams throwing her glove in the air. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT" She gets a chant going and people from other practices begin to crowd the fence surrounding our field. Luck is hurling softballs at Lisa who is doing a good job at dodging them when she throws a good pass, Lisa hits the ball and it rebounds into Luck's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"You ass-bag!" Luck screams. Kenly runs to her as she collapses onto one knee gasping for air while Holly struggles to get the bat out of Lisa's hands.

"Now ladies, I think we should discuss the problem," Andy says stepping in front of Luck who makes a dash at Lisa. Holly pushes Lisa out of the way, and goes flying into the air as Luck tackles her to the ground. I watch horrified as her head bounces off the ground and lands over home plate.

Kenly screams.

"If she gets the tv amnesia from that hit I will end you." Lisa says, grabbing Luck by the hair and pulling her off Holly.

"Please you guys can we just talk about this," Chloe pleads with both women.

"I don't understand why you want to fight," Luck says between taking swings at Lisa. She is flaying around trying to free herself when she accidentally backhands Chloe in the face. I watch from my place by the entrance of the dug out as Chloe bursts into tears. Although, part of me wants to avenge Chloe and destroy Luck, but the fear I have of doing so keeps me planted.

"Chloe, Honey get away from there," I call out to her.

As I'm trying to subdue the chaos I see Marlo running into the action. "Fuck You McNally!" She tackles Andy into Chris who catches her and pushes her back into the fight. I am not sure what happened between Marlo and Andy, they were really good friends until they went under cover and since then not a day has passed that Marlo has not cursed Andy's existence. I do not know if Andy compromised the mission or if it's because Andy is a dick and spending five months with her in seclusion could mentally break anyone.

Traci is an Andy supporter which is apparent as she rolls up her sleeves and begins to pound away at Marlo to save her. Traci is someone whom I would not want to fuck with, the woman is a trained boxer and loves to fight. If she attacked me, I would play dead or go into fetal position because she is a berserker, once she starts fighting she has problems stopping. I have seen this side of her only once during fight night, when she pulverized her opponent on behalf of division 15. I watch her as she turns to Chris and punches him in the face for no reason other than she likes doing it and my fear for everyone's safety begins to set in. Traci is animal.

Holly sits up in a daze her lip is bleeding her glasses are disheveled on her face, she looks up to see Luck has Lisa in a headlock. She stands clocks Luck over the head with her impressive new Miken glove.

"Get off my Friend. You brother fucker!" Holly screams grabbing Luck from behind, she calls out to Lisa. "I got the top get the legs!"

Lisa sits on her legs, "What do we do with this?"

"Trunk?"

"Were not murdering her Holly!"

Luck manages to kick one of her legs free. "Kenly help!" Lisa pleads, "She's going to kill us all."

"NO! Kenly don't do it," Luck shouts. "I'll take you to a nice dinner then I'll let you have sex with me." Lisa bites her leg and she screams.

"Kenly, I'll give you free Botox, please… I got some in the car."

"Wait what? I thought I drove?" Holly asks.

"I always have spare Botox on me."

Lisa smiles as Kenly picks up Luck's other leg. "Awe baby you're the sweetest." She leans over and kisses her cheek.

"I always knew you were a traitorous whore!" Luck spits at Kenly.

"Shut your mouth before I step on your vagina!" Lisa lifts her cleated shoe to show her how uncomfortable that would be.

"I don't get why your jealous, Kenly and I aren't even really a thing. We just got drunk and hooked up a few times."

"Luck I can't have you telling the world how much you fucked my would-be lady! Or sexting, and then texting me from Kenly's phone, just to show me that you are sexting her!" Kenlytells Lisa how romantic she think is while Luck uses this opportunity to kick Lisa in the head.

Lisa screams…

Luck screams…

Kenly screams for Luck, not to kill Lisa…

At this moment Traci punches through both Marlo and Chris, "Traci! As your captain I order you to stop Luck!" She nods to me and it's like I'm Captain Kirk and she is Spock doing crazy Vulcan moves on Luck, and suddenly all the violence ceases.

Everyone circles around Traci who is restraining Luck in a choke hold.

"This is not over!" She tells Lisa who just shakes her head.

"But it already is," Lisa steps on her vagina.

There is a collective gasps that goes through the group as Luck's screams are silenced by the sound of sirens. I look up the hill toward the parking lot and see that someone has called the police.

"Cops!" I yell, and despite being a group of people comprised mostly law enforcement we scatter like roaches.

* * *

Awhile, later we are sitting cramped around a small round table in the back of the Penny.

"So." I return from the bar with a tray of beer and shots.

"Yep." Holly grabs a beer and uses it as a makeshift ice pack for her head.

"Just wow." Chris twist a bar napkin and plugs it in his nose.

"Sorry," Lisa says to Luck.

"Yeah right." Luck places an ice pack on her crotch.

"So that happened," Traci lifts a beer from the tray and takes a swig.

We sit in silence just absorbing the last thirty minutes of our lives. Everyone managed to escape the police thanks to my mother, who was not happy when she found out about the fight. She cancelled the rest of practice and sent us away to _"figure out our shit,"_ so here we are frazzled by the day.

Chloe gets up and goes to the bar and when she returns she has a piece of paper and several pens in her hand. She tells McNally to cut up the paper and begins to distribute the pens, "I want everyone to think of a name for the team, we'll throw them in a pile in the middle and vote on the best one."

I look at the members in our party and see the genuine stress on their faces as they reach into their liquor hazed minds for potential names. Lisa raises her hand to ask a question then frowns picks up a pen and writes something down on her paper. Chris is staring off into space with a dumbfounded look on his face, and Holly keeps squinting as if she was not already wearing glasses. I see Marlo peeking over Chris's shoulder at his paper, and wonder who would want to copy that guy. Then Traci laughs out loud, when everyone looks at her she just drops her paper in the middle of the table.

"I'm done," she sits back and folds her hands behind her head.

Twenty minutes later we are into our drinks when yet another round of beer and shots appears and we pass them around.

"I guess my job as captain was really to pay for my team to get drunk."

"Best captain ever." Holly holds up her shot and the others pfollow her lead. "To not killing each other."

"Amen to that," I take my shot and chase it with beer. Andy reaches into the pile and hands me the first folded paper.

"Let's see what we have here… 99 problems and the bitch ain't one…" there is a collective sigh that goes around the table as I continue to read the names off the papers…

"The Backdoor sliders."

"I'm going to veto it based on the grounds, that everyone we play is going to think that we like butt-sex." Traci says lifting her beer.

"The Alcoballics."

"That has way too many balls in it." Luck takes the words right out of my mouth.

"The Jolly Swingers, sounds like bisexual pirates," I say lifting my brow to Chloe who just shrugs.

The pitch Whiffs.

"It's a bit sneezy," Holly says. "These are all very creative," I smile diplomatically and for a moment I feel like I am becoming my mother.

"Wait there's more," Traci passes me more papers, "Glove Love and the Hazmat Suitors."

"That sounds too much like a band.".

"I love it," Marlo rebuts.

"Are you saying that just because I don't like it." Andy asks.

"Maybe," she takes a sip of her beer.

"Well let's see what we have... Smack my Pitch up. Where's my pitches at? In scoring position. Cleats and Cleavage, and the Master-batters…" Chris giggles when I read that last one it was totally his.

"I love how, _A League of their Own_ this shit is," Lisa looks at me with glee in her eyes. "I didn't have many friends growing up, you guys are awesome." she leans over and puts an arm around Luck. I'm not sure where the animosity between them has gone.

"Had I know it would only take a couple of shots and some beer I would have brought them to practice instead of orange slices."

"Next time don't think about it just do it," Holly mutters.

"Alright Guys we got a lot of suggestions to get through so let's vote on some of these."

"You forgot one," Chloe says lifting up my beer to reveal a piece of paper stuck underneath. I pick it up and read it out loud to the group.

We continue drinking and the evening goes from mellow to wild as each new round appears before us. I had instructed the bartender to keep them coming but had not for-seen myself becoming so dumbly intoxicated. I know my credit card is about to explode from the immense amount being charged to it, but I cannot find it in my heart to stop the partying. At one point my brother showed up to pick up Traci who had work tomorrow morning. Chloe is dancing with Marlo. Andy and Chris are singing, "I Want You To Want Me," by Cheap Trick, while Kenly and Lisa make out at the table. I walk over to Holly who is sitting next to them looking very uncomfortable, and invite her to dance with me. It turns out she is a horrible dancer. She keeps stepping on my toes so I force her to follow my lead and walk her slowly through a two-step.

"How about we get together sometimes and work on your catching?"

She makes a disgusted face, "sorry Captain but I don't do it from behind..." She trails off burying her head into my shoulder as we continue to dance. "I'm drunk," she says.

"Holly, I was talking about softball remember earlier today you were struggling to catch the ball?"

"Oh yeah, shit I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that," She takes her head off my shoulder and looks at me panicked, "You have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah I know." I say twirling her around. "Helping, you learn to catch the ball will help the team."

"Your such a good captain." She pats my shoulder. "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you and Lisa."

"Are we going to get kicked off the team?"

"My mother wants to win more than she wants to kick you guys off the team. Just stop starting fights okay" She laughs when I say this and shakes her head.

"I didn't start anything it was all Lisa." Andy is now singing a power ballad by Whitney Houston, that is a lot easier for Holly to dance to. "I love the name we finally decided on, that was your suggestion wasn't it?"

"Yep," she l laughs. "The Mermaid Mounds, it's a good name."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11

Rated Mature for Language. Good Morning here is another chapter it's short but necessary enjoy.

Holly POV:

The sunbeams through my window blinds and hits me in the eyes causing me to blink myself into consciousness. I peak over my shoulder and see Kenly sandwiched between Lisa and myself. I am wearing a stained tank top and a thong, Kenly is also in her bra and panties while Lisa is still in her baseball clothes from yesterday. She is spooning Kenly who is spooning me, and together we are one giant spooning chain. I gently pull Kenly's hand out of my underwear then roll out of bed and land on the floor taking the sheet that was covering us with me. I wrap it around myself and step outside my bedroom where I find Luck passed out in the hallway between my bedroom and the bathroom. She is also wearing her bra and full butt underwear, the entire right side of her face is swollen. I walk into the living room where Chris and Chloe are sipping on mugs of coffee.

"Good morning mary sunshine, " Chloe jumps up and gives me a hug. "How did you sleep?" I shrug and she slips her arm around my waist then leads me into the kitchen. Andy McNally is in my kitchen wearing an apron that I did not know I owned while preparing a fresh cup of coffee.

"What the hell happened here," I look at Chloe and Chris who are disgustingly cheerful.

"After you passed out last night we all chipped in and decided to surprise you by cleaning up your apartment. Want some coffee?" Andy hands me the mug and I feel like I could cry.

"Everyone helped out," I say incredulously.

"Yup," Chloe answers, "It looked like you needed help unpacking some of your things."

"Awe, guys come here all of you," and for the first time in years I feel something other than the color grey. I hug these people whom I have only know for days and in that time I have fought, cursed, and now cried with them. I hear the front door open and Marlo call out that she has breakfast, everyone shuffles into the living room where we sit and eat a constipation inducing breakfast of Mc Donalds.

"What happened to your face?" I ask Chris who looked better last night when his nose was bleeding then he does right now.

"Lisa gave me a brow lift what do you think?"

"You look surprised but all the time," I tell him.

"She did my cheek," Luck shows me.

"I ran out of stuff so I'm going to do her other cheek later," Lisa says looking guilty.

"She ran out using it on Kenly," Luck adds.

I look at Kenly whose face looks unmarred by the Botox, "it doesn't look like she got anything done at all." Lisa smirks and kisses her. "That's because we did it somewhere else," she says as Luck and Chris giggling to each other.

"Really?" I looking at Kenly who just nods. "Gross."

"I kept warning them she could get an infection from that," Andy says.

"That's only if you have a crappy plastic surgeon I on the other hand create miracles. Just ask Holly," Lisa winks to me.

"Where's Gail?" I ask redirecting Lisa from my boob job she loves to talk about.

"She had to work early today," Chloe informs me.

After breakfast I find my phone at the foot of the couch, I have eleven missed calls and a few text messages from Traci. I type in the code to my voicemail and shush everyone quiet as I listen to Traci's message.

"Oh fuck I have a body!" I drop the sheet around my waist.

"Nice ass," Luck pinches it.

"Isn't that like a bad thing?" Andy asks.

"Generally yeah but this is my first Toronto body so,…YAY! Also this message is two hours old so I'm fucking late!"

"Don't worry we'll let ourselves out just go," Chloe tells me and I nod to her and the others. "Thank you all so much this means a lot to me."

"Handle that body H. Stew," Lisa flashes me two thumbs up.

* * *

I arrive at the crime scene an hour and a half later after stopping at the morgue to switch out my car and get a forensics sample kit. Fortunately, for me I am the Senior Pathologist on staff so there is no one who can hassle me about my truancy. I park my car on the street and hurry in the direction of the bee hive of police swarming the scene.

"Excuse me Ma'am you're not allowed down there," says a cop guarding the extra-outer perimeter.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I spot Jerry our Forensic Anthropologist and wave to him but his back is turned away from me.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The Forensic Pathologist."

"Oh well could you come back later?"

He pulls out a notebook from his utility belt. "Your clearly not up to date with your medical jurisprudence," I tell him. Then proceed to go into how important I am to this case and that everyone here is waiting for me as he takes notes.

"Why are you writing down everything I say?"

"Oh, well this is a crime scene."

"No shit," I mutter.

"And this is for evidence," he shows me his notes.

"You do realize that I did not commit the crime."

"My training officer said that I was supposed to report everything I see… and I see you." The radio on his shoulder goes off and he fumbles with it as he tries to answer it.

"I'm going to need to see identification to prove that you are in fact who you say you are."

"Even if I was exactly who I say I am, would you still let me go?"

"Probably not." He answers.

"FUUCCCK!" I shout disturbing the birds in the area.

"You know I could count that as verbal assault on an officer."

"Holly?" I turn around to see Gail walking toward me with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Gail." She offers me a coffee.

"I thought that was for me," the other cop asks.

Gail glares at him, "Dr. Stewart this is Officer Esptein the newest addition to division 15, and my turd looting trainee. Epstein for future reference Dr. Stewart went to school for fifteen years and that is why I'm giving her your coffee"

"I'm also running incredibly late this morning and Officer Epstein is holding me up."

Gail smacks Officer Epstein on the side of the head, "do you not want to go home today? Let the woman do her job! In the future its detectives and the forensic team who gets to see the bodies... And she..." She points to me, "is the queen of the nerds so she gets a fast pass through the caution tape. You got that?" Officer Epstein nods wordlessly at Gail.

"Good, now go do your job Lunchbox. And don't forget we are meeting up this week to work on your catching skills."

"Where at?"

"The same park we practiced at they also have batting cages."

"Cool, I will most definitely plan on it."

"Good please do so," she smiles at me.

"I will. Have a nice day officer."

"You too Lunchbox."

"It's a forensic's kit." I yell over my shoulder as I leave her with her trainee.

I head down into the ravine and find Traci who informs me that they have identified the body of Emily Schultz, who was reported missing two weeks ago.

"We still need to determine whether foul play was involved. Prior to her disappearance the victim made three purchases one of them being sleeping pills."

"So you think she came to the forest to kill herself?"

"There has been a lot of press following this story I don't want to freak anyone out so we really need to be extra careful with this one."

"Don't worry Traci I will find out what happened to her."

"By the way I sent an email and told everyone that you were going to be late today because you had explosive diarrhea."

I look around horrified and wonder how many people read Traci's memo, "you really didn't have to but, thanks?"

"I know it's gross but nobody questions the shits. We Mermaid's got to stick to together," she winks at me and I nod.

"Mermaids for life."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone sorry for the late update I accidentally erased the original chapter and had to do a rewrite. This has been an extremely challenging chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it.

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE FOR SEX AND LANGUAGE**

**GAIL POV**

Chapter 12

Officer Esptein and I, are taking a break from our search for Mrs. Evelyn Swartz, an elderly woman who escaped from her nursing home. Epstein passes me my sandwich along with a few napkins, then reaches into the white bag and pulls out his own.

"So where you from Gail?"

"Here," I unwrap my sandwich. All the contents fall out.

He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a bunch of siriracha packets, "Did you always want to be a cop?" He tears one open and smears the red sauce over the top of his sandwich.

"Yeah."

"Do you love it?" I stare at him like he is crazy.

"Okay, sorry I asked."

"Try less hard." I tell him.

"Is it weird, that I feel weird about being back?" He fingers through his sandwich, pulls out the jalapeños and dips them into his siriracha.

"I think you're very weird in general."

"I was traveling through the states for years, and now I'm here... I'm a cop."

"Sounds very, _On the Road._"

"That is actually one of my favorite books."

I'm not sure if it is our delicious lunch, or the beautiful weather we've experienced, but I find myself despising him less today then I did yesterday. He has a good sense of humor and knows a plethora of useless facts, ranging from eastern cuisine to the Lego industry.

"Star trek or Star wars?"

"I hate sci-fi." He gasps and holds his chest like I've physically wounded him.

"I did meet Kate Mulgrew sooooo…Star Trek by default."

"No way! You met Janeway!" He takes a bite out of his pork belly sandwich, and informs me that Janeway is his second favorite captain of all time. Then reaches for another packet of siriracha and spreads over his next bite of food.

"She sat next to me on a flight from, New York to Toronto. We played scrabble on her Ipad."

"Holy shit, who won?" He takes another bite and the crusted bottom of his baguette falls apart, scattering crumbs all over his pants.

""Do you want to know what word used?" He leans in close enough for me to smell his meaty breath, "She won with, QI."

He jumps up, hitting his head on the roof of the car. "Of course she did!"

I take a bite of my own grilled chicken with sweet pickled daikon baguette. "I still don't think QI's a word."

"If division 15 was the starship Enterprise, what position would you work?" He opens another packet of siriracha, squirts it on his finger and licks it off.

"Don't know, I guess I would do whatever a cop does, but in space."I take another bite of my sandwich, the crumbs from my sandwich stick to my face. I scoot from where I'm sitting in the driver's seat to check my face in the review mirror. A few crumbs fall into my bra which is the worst.

"Hey Gail, the lady were suppose to be looking for." I look at Epstein whose licking hot sauce off his fingers.

"Our eighty-five year old delinquent, what about her?"

"Did she escape on foot?"

"Epstein, eighty-five year olds with dementia don't drive."

"I meant barefoot."

I look at Epstein who points across the street to a shoeless elderly woman wearing a soft pink nightie and blue jeggings.

I pull the napkin Epstein's wearing like a bib out of his shirt and stuff it into his hands. "Let's go!" We hustle out of our cruiser and run-walk down the street to catch up with her.

"Now remember Epstein that is someone's grandma so be nice." He nods and walks faster. "When she sees us she's probably going to freak out so be cautious."

"Copy that Ma'am. Act with caution."

"And let's be sensitive."

"Sure thing."

"And let's get her home safe."

"Roger that."

"And in one piece."

"Over and out."

"Epstein…"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You're trying too hard."

The first thing I notice about the woman is the silver identity bracelet she's wearing. "Excuse me Ma'am," she stops walking and looks at me.

"Are you Mrs. Evelyn Swartz?" She nods yes, then tells us that she is visiting her son for his birthday. When she sees our car in the distance, she asks me if I'm arresting her. I assure her that we only want to take her home, Mrs. Swartz pleads with us not to take her to jail. I ask Mrs. Swartz if there is anywhere else she would like to go. She hesitates, and just when I feel I'm making head way, she runs aways...

Epstein manages to grab her by the shirt and reels her away from traffic. I see from the corner of my eye someone filming us on their phone, and yell at Epstein to let go of Mrs. Swartz. When he releases her, she turns around and kicks him in the groin. I grab Mrs. Swartz, she smacks me in the side of my temple for a second I black out. She is about to smack me again when Epstein tackles her against the side of the car. I hear a crack, she hits her face against the window and two teeth fall out of her mouth.

Someone shouts at Epstein, to let the old woman go. He makes the mistake of glancing their way, Mrs Swartz kicks him again in the groining. This time he melts to the ground holding his parts.

"You bitch!" She open palm slaps me repeatedly, until I'm forced to reach into my belt and pull out my cuffs. I struggle to get her hands behind her back. Then force her into the back of the cruiser, and yell to Esptein to pick up her teeth. We drive back to the nursing home where they are waiting with an ambulance to take her to the hospital. Mrs. Swartz screams at both Epstein and myself, using an eighty five year old arsenal of curse words. When we finally get her home she sees familiar faces and calms down while an on-site nurse gives her a sedative.

* * *

Epstein and I, leave the nursing home and drive around in silence until he suggests that we finish our lunch. I give him the rest of my food and continue on in silence as he eats. The rest of the day floats by peacefully. I find myself watching the clock in anticipation of our shift ending.

"You know anyone who filmed us today uploaded that footage onto YouTube, O_ld lady kicks police officer in the balls, _has a thousand views."

"I have ice packs in trunk if you need them."

"No need Ma'am, the damage is done. I'll never have children."

"That's probably a good thing."

I pull into the station, park the car in it's designated spot, and extend my hand to Epstein. "It was nice working with you today."

"The situation today got hostile I'm willing to back you up on that." I pat him on the shoulder and head wordlessly inside.

I turn in my gun and go straight to my desk to start paperwork. My mind wonders to Mrs. Swartz, fortunately for her, the teeth that fell out were dentures that her nurse assured me were replaceable. I imagine today's events on the evening news under the headline, _Police Officers Brutalize Granny_. My thoughts spiral as I envision myself having to start a new career. Losing Chloe to depression. Roaming the states in self prescribed exile like Epstein.

"Hey you almost done?" I'm startled out of my daydream by Epstein who hands me a cup of coffee.

"Dad?" I point to the words on the side of the cup.

"Yeah, it's cuz you're my training officer which is kind of like having a cop parent."

"Epstein, I appreciate the sentiment. But I'm not your father. We're the same age. You joined the force late because you were the hobo version of Jack Kerouac."

"Yeah, okay you see this," he grabs the mug out of my hands. "Next time, I won't bring you anything out of the kindness of my heart. Ill bring you coal and lighter fuel. And just let you have at it." He pinches his nose and chugs the coffee.

I hit the send button on my report. It is not my best work but that broad statement could sum up the entirety of my day. I pick up the trash can by the foot of my desk and hand it to Epstein. "Welcome to division 15, home of the worst coffee you'll ever taste. Please if you feel the need to purge make sure it goes in the can." I print out extra copies of my reports and drop them off on Frank's desk, then leave the office with an Epstein in tow.

"You see that?" I point to the sign dead bolted on the door." It means you need a vagina to enter so…"

"Thanks, Gail I understand the concept of the women's locker room."

"Good, I'm going to now see you tomorrow, or never. Whichever one comes first..."

"Hey Gail, want to get drink sometime? You know since I'm new in town." He must have balls of steel because I would never ask myself out, if I were my own training officer. "Douglas Esptein, that would be highly inappropriate because first of all…"

"My name isn't Douglas, it's Dov."

"Or really? That's weird..."

"It means Bear."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I just want to clear up any fantasy that you may be harboring from cosplay and manga porn... I have a girlfriend. So you and I, will never, ever, ever, ever...HAPPEN. Plus you are very thin."

"So, that's no?"

"Good night Epstein."

He shrugs his shoulders, "can't hate a guy for trying."

"Actually, yes I can. And I do."

I walk into the sanctuary that is the women's locker room and find Chloe getting ready to start her shift. Just seeing her immediately helps to relieve the stress from my day. I watch from the door as she softly hums the song from Frozen. She takes off her top. Her abs were a major selling point when we started our relationship, and still are. I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans into me and I breath in the lavender scent of her organic body wash.

I plant soft kisses up her neck. She reaches around and holds me in place. "How was your day," she purrs into my ear.

"It's a lot better now." I move my hand under her shirt, and gently graze the tips of her nipples.

"Someone is feeling hot," She giggles.

I kiss her ear lobe and whisper, "you have no idea."

Then reach down and undo the top button of her navy cargos. She puts her hand on top of mine and slowly loosens her zipper. Pushing her underwear aside, I gently rub the top of her clit with my two fingers.

She responds by grinding her ass into my core. "Fuck babe, that feels so good."

I flip her around and push her bra aside so I can lick her nipples. I alternate between sucking and licking both her nipples. Chloe wraps a leg around my waist, I tilt her pelvis up so I can ease into her. She gasps when I insert my fingers inside her. I kiss her as she adjusts to me, before pulling back out and pushing slowly back in. She takes my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it. I insert a third finger and together we create a metal symphony entitled, "_sex against the lockers_." It's not long before her vaginal walls start to clench against my hand. I increase the speed and she starts to come. Her gasping and moans bring me out of the moment. I know that anyone standing near the door or even down the hall can hear us. I put my free hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, but she just moans louder. She starts unbuttoning my shirt and I look down to see a few crumbs from earlier fall away.

I give her quick kiss, "that was just for you."

"Babe NO! I want to get you off!" I shake my head "were going to have to finish this later."

"But I'm working late tonight and you have that thing with Holly." She whines.

I give her a soft kiss. "There's always tomorrow, and well... forever if you want." I look at Chloe's in her bra with her pants pooled around her ankles.

"Chloe, I love you." I'm mentally kicking myself. I don't have a ring prepared.

"And I love you," she whispers back.

"And, I want to ask you to..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"

Andy McNally, screams from the door of the women's locker room, "EPSTEIN IS WAITING FOR YOU OUT FRONT! Says your getting drinks, mind if Chris and I join you?" I jump from where I am standing in front of Chole. She scrambles to pull her pants up as I try my best to physically hide her naked parts.

McNally brings her hands to her mouth and gives us a woof whistle. "I thought two cats were dying in here but guess I was wrong. I will inform Mr. Epstein that you," she smirks "...are indisposed." If there were ever a moment that I was greatful to have Andy 'fucking' McNally in my life, it would be now.

"I've always wanted to catch you guys in the act. It's like spotting an albino Peacock." She says leaning against the door.

"Get the fuck out," Chloe hisses.

I pick up Chloe's uniform top and hand it to her, "Im meeting Holly at the batting cages tonight. So tell my turd looting trainee that I will not be joining him til maybe later."

"Will do..." She turns to leave then stops, " And Gail, don't forget to wear a condom..." She laughs, then shuts the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," I turn back to Chloe whose managed to get her shirt on.

She hands me her work tie which I adjust around her neck. "Your trainee's name is Epstein?"

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy. It's odd cause I usually hate nice guys."

"What's his first name," she asks.

"Dov Epstein, weird right? I finish tying her tie, and give it one last tug for good measure.

Her eyes begin to water and I immediately try to loosen her tie. "It's Hebrew for Bear." I watch as few tears drop down her face onto the floor between us. I reach out to wipe them away and she slaps my hand. "I'm going to be late for work," she rushes out the door.

"Love you." I call after her. I finish changing my clothes replaying the events of our encounter over and over in my mind. I nearly proposed to Chloe while she was naked, I can't help berating myself over what a dick I've been.

* * *

I'm walking out of the building when I receive a call from Holly. I stay on the phone with her until I step outside and see her scion parked next to my car. I walk over to the passenger side of her car. She reaches over and unlocks the door for me. I open the door and a flood of cello strings streams out of her car.

"Hey." She does a dance to her vaguely familiar sounding concert music.

"What are you listening too?" I ask unable to pinpoint the tune.

She turns her music up and continues to rock out, "What you don't like Vitamin string quartet?"

I shake my head having never heard of them. "Nope," I open the front door and step inside the car, dropping my workbag on the floor beneath my feet.

Holly leans over the console and gives my arm a squeeze, "ready for some sports?"

I can't help smiling at her forced enthusiasm, "don't worry Stewart I will buy you a beer afterward."

"Promise?"

"Yes, and I'll introduce you properly to my new trainee, he's a bear."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well that depends. How do you feel about bears?"

"I truly believe they're a North American treasure. However, I would not want one to steal my picnic basket."

"It seems your opinion mirrors my own. What are you some sort of mind reader?"

"No, Gail. I'm just a doctor," she winks and we head out of the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**GAIL POV (takes 40minutes after chapter 12)**

"Come on Holly, it won't kill you to try something new."

"Yeah, actually it might." She yells at me from her place at bat. I press the button that releases the ball and watch her jump back from the plate.

"Holly, I don't know any other way to tell you this. You're terrible at softball!"

"Ya think!" She extends the bat to me, "your turn now?"

"You keep it so you can have something to defend yourself with," I press the button again and Holly runs out of the batting cage.

"OH, MY GOD GAIL. I wasn't ready!"

She's wearing a university hoodie, a baseball t-shirt, and her glasses paired with an oversized helmet. Her hair which has thus far been immaculate in its every appearance has become unruly.

"You know there's going to come a point when you'll be expected to bat." She takes off her helmet and the rest of her hair comes undone.

"I was hoping for a pinch hitter. Chris maybe..."

"That's just great," I kick my bag into the fence.

I'm debating whether to call it a night when I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Gail. Please, can we just try something else for now?" I can smell the cinnamon gum she's chewing as she smacks small bubbles in her teeth. Gum chewing is the only ball playing skill Holly has mastered.

"How about we play catch," she says attempting to pique my interest.

I rub my hands they're starting to feel itchy. "Okay, but you got to actually catch something."

We walk to a secluded part of the park where the stadium lights have been shut off for the night. I'm wondering if were going to have enough light to see the ball when Holly does a kart wheel. She manages to get both legs in the air, but loses her confidence midway through and falls on her ass. The scream she makes as she falls is the most anti-holly thing I have ever heard. I'm about to ask her if she's alright when she sits up, "THiS IS AMAZING!"

She's right, there is ballpark charisma in the air that feels like were playing a night game. I drop my stuff and allow myself to indulge in the feeling. I love night games.

"I wish I knew something about stars," Holly mutters.

I kick myself for not having star knowledge, it's totally a useful skill.

"You know the moon is made of cheese." I impart that gem of wisdom onto her, and she makes a snide comment about harvesting it.

"We can't harvest moon cheese. The PH balance there's something wrong with its...it's very farty."

She shakes her head, "Gail, you have such a way with-"

"Words?" I interject.

"Gail, I think your great." She slips her hand in her glove and simultaneously shuts me down. Nice words always make me uncomfortable.

I pull my neon pink ball out of my bag, "let's focus on catching the ball tonight nothing else matters."

I pass the ball to her and she basket catches it. "What about the children of the earth do they matter?"

"Nope."

"What about world peace?"

"That can wait."

" What about…" She stops both mid-sentence and mid-pass.

"Holly."

"Yes, dear?"

"Stop catching under handed!"

"But I like it!" She throws me the ball.

"Would you like it if the ball rebounded in your face? Because that can happen if you basket catch."

She stares down at her glove terrified, "It can do that?"

"Yup."

She adjusts her catching position, and we pass back and forth creating a successful flow between us.

"So today my trainee got kicked in the balls by an eighty year old woman."

"You mean the bear?"

"Yeah, poor kid. Probably can't have kids anymore."

"You mean he can't have bear cubs anymore," she corrects me.

I take a few steps back and send her a fast-ish pitch, "So how are you liking the city?"

She almost catches the ball but freaks out at the last moment. It hit's the tip of her glove and falls anticlimactically to the ground.

"Honestly, Ottawa had more murder." She picks it up.

"What about that body we found in the forest the other day?"

"Emily Schultz, took a bunch of sleeping pills and killed herself in the forest."

"Wait, it was a suicide?" From where I am standing the only thing I can see is the whites of her teeth which reflect moonlight almost as effectively as the neon pink softball.

"It's my job to find out how people die unfortunately, I don't always understand the motive."

"If you had to guess..."

"She was probably depressed." She throws me a pass but its way off and goes flying out of my reach. I chase it down, and scoop it up making sure to avoid contact with the grass. As I am walking back I check my phone, I see that Chloe has left me a text message.

_"Did you know that the prince from Beauty and the Beast is named Adam."_ I read my message to Holly whose now checking her own phone.

"I hate disney," she says shortly.

"What not enough blood and guts for you?"

"Perhaps not," she aims the light from her phone on me. "Gail what you don't realize is that you're the prince...and you need some hydrocortisone."

I point to my duffel bag and she begins looking for my allergy medicine. "Have you been together long?" She asks quietly.

"Long enough."

"That's nice, here it is." She hands me the tube of cream and shines her phone on my hands as I apply it.

"When I was younger my mom thought I was autistic because I wasn't much of a talker. In high school she had narrowed it down to Asperger Syndrome. I had to undergo an elevation after which my doctor told my mother there was nothing wrong with me. Then Chloe came into my life and my mother jumped on the PFLAG, band wagon. She even started a softball team for me and my feminine friends."

"I don't get how she thought something wrong with you." She says examining the rashes on my hands.

"Sometimes I feel like I might be a social path."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I have a frightening lack of empathy."

"Gail, nothing is wrong with you. Trust me I'm a doctor." She gives me a half grin, and I make a mental note that the half grin, is the choice smile of Holly.

"I'm sorry about that girl who died in the forest." I feel compelled to tell her but she just waves it off.

"Are you ready to call it a night," she asks.

She insist on carrying my bag back to the car, as a way of thanking me for helping her learn to catch. She clicks her car open and puts our stuff in the back seat while I settle in the front. My hands are now throbbing from my desire to scratch them and I stuff them in into my pockets.

We stop at a drive-thru on the way home, and order fifty-nine cent tacos and an extra-large soda. When we arrive back at the station, I have my second meal of the day in yet another parked car. It's quiet as Holly and I eat our dinner. She's currently playing what she informs me is, The Vitamin String Quartet's version of Alanis Morissette's, "Hand in my pocket." I'm about to douse my taco with a packet of hot sauce labelled, _"heat-wave,"_ when I'm reminded of Dov's hot sauce eating antics, and suddenly I can't get myself to do it.

"My first roommate died while I was in school." Holly says with a mouthful of taco. I stare at her while she methodically chews her food. "It happened while I was working on my undergrad. It was the last actual murder I dealt with in Toronto." She takes a sip of our soda. I am thankful for the serene music that is currently filling this moment. I reach a finger out and poke her shoulder, she gives me an odd look, and my poke evolves into an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Holly, were friends right, I mean we tell each other stuff, right?" I ask dumbly, and I know it's dumb cause it feels that way.

"Look Gail, just because I told you something personal doesn't mean I expect us to crack the case, Rizzoli and Isle style."

"You watch too much television."

She takes another bite of her taco,"Emily Schultz, kinda looked like my dead room-mate."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"That's sucks," I say unable to tear my eyes away from the giant soda between us. I reach down and take a large gulp.

"Holly, would you want to do something again?"

"Umm, sure."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I unbuckle my seat beat and start opening the door.

"Wait, Gail. When?" She reaches over the consul, her sleeve gets caught on the straw of the huge soda.

"Tomorrow, it's trivia night the winner get's free drinks." I reach around and grab my bag out of the back seat.

"You better bring your A-game."

"My game is only A, quality." I tell her quickly as step out of the car.

She gives me one last wave and I watch her drive out of the parking lot toward her home which I'm reminded is right next to the Penny.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warning adult themes and language. _**

**_Chloe POV._**

**_Chapter 14. (The next day)_**

You know what the worst thing is before starting a work day? Finding out your future fiancée is your estranged husband's training officer.

_To tell or not to tell_? It seems like a straight forward question but it's not...

It's like a backward coming out story only instead of telling everyone I'm gay, I will have to confess to fraternizing with a hetero. Part of me is outraged that Dov had the audacity to show up in my town, at my job, is working with my girlfriend. What a dick! Gail's not one to suffer fools easily so there is a chance that Dov's humor has driven her into silence. I have decided to set up a meeting with Mr. Epstein and find out what he wants, and even more disturbing, is he trying to blackmail me?

There was absolutely no way that I was going to work a shift today so I called in sick. Then like the manipulator I've become I texted Gail to make sure that she was on patrol. Once I was sure neither of them were at the station I got dressed and came to work. Fortunately, I have the element of surprise on my side which gives me the opportunity to figure out my shit.

The advantage of being Frank's daughter, is no one questions me about going into his office. I was able to go through his file cabinet and steal Dov's personal file. Then I snuck under his desk and began taking photos of the file with my phone. I was nearly finished with my mission when Frank entered the room. I quickly stashed the file in a desk drawer and crawled back under the desk.

From where I'm hidden can see the reflection of his combat boots against the floor. I hear a microwave door open and close. His office phone rings, he picks it up and switches it over to speaker. A familiar voice fills the space, "Franklin, the forensics doctor is my weakest link. Her friend started a fight the first day of practice."

Frank's gregarious laugh tunes out the hum of the microwave, "You've got to give them more laps. The moment they start acting up, laps!"

"How's Gail doing?" I wish I could record this conversation, Elaine's criticism is like a drug to Gail.

"She cut through her trainee like a hot knife in butter."

"Good."

"She wants to marry my little girl."

As the conversation drifts on I begin panicking as it sinks in; I will likely get caught down here. I can't think of a good enough excuse so I just crawl out from under the desk.

When Frank sees me he hangs up on Elaine. "Sugar bear, What are you doing here?"

He places a hand over my forehead. "Honey, you feel warm." He gestures to the phone and then back at me, "That phone call, can we just pretend it didn't happen?"

"Yeah." I sigh pulling him into another hug. The phone rings again and again because Elaine is a superior nag.

"Frank, about Gail." I can see the muscles in his back stiffen at the mention of her name.

"Do you think you could give us separate shifts for a while?"

He asks if everything is okay, I tell him I don't want to distract her while she's training the rookie. I leave Frank's office and head over to the desk I share with Andy McNally. It's covered in paperwork. Andy never finishes her paperwork, the woman is an audit waiting to happen. I login to my work computer, pull out my phone and find Dov Epstein's email in my photos. I begin to compose the most profound letter of my young adult life. It needs to be enticing enough to get Dov to meet me at the Penny without him having prior knowledge of my identity.

_Dov,_

_Meet me at Penny when your shift is over._

_Drinks are on me._

_Your secret admirer._

Is it creepy? Yes. Is it adolescent? Yes. Will it work? I'm betting on the fact that Dov still has the same vices, beer and sex.

I spellcheck my email and press send. Then sit back and allow the past few minutes to marinate. HOLY SHIT, Gail wants to marry me! I close my eyes and reprise my mantra; All I need in life is to get an annulment from that Fucker Dov Epstein. I repeat it until my nerves are settled, and then I gather my things and head out of the station for phase two of my plan.

_"The meeting,_" my life has become a Quentin Tarantino movie.

* * *

I hold the gold band between my thumb and index finger, then flick it sending it spinning across the table. It gets a lot of rotation because it's tinsel sprayed gold. Dov and I, bought them right before our wedding ceremony, which was presided over by a Prince impersonator. We were given two nights in a honeymoon suite, complimentary breakfast at Denny's, and two tickets to the, Purple Rain tribute show. I watch the ring spinning on the table; the metal turned my finger green. I slam my hand down, It's five o'clock, Dov shift ended a half hour ago. I look around the bar it's been just me and the day drinkers for hours. After sending my email, I went home and had a melt down over what I was going to wear. I was between sweat pants and khaki cargo shorts, I wanted to send the message that I could not be bothered with the thought of dressing up for him. The sweats made me feel fat and the cargo shorts made me look shorter so I decided on red boots, jeans, and one of Gail's loose sweaters.

I created a mental script in my head of all the most positive outcomes that can occur tonight. Dov can be happy to see me, and agree to a divorce based on the impulsive nature of our courtship. Best case scenario he keeps our marriage a secret and my world continues to be the happiest place on earth second to Disneyland. I am also ready for a worse case scenario where Dov is angry with me and pours the drink I offered to buy him over my head. I check the time on my phone, no matter what the outcome I'm about to rekindle my buried youth. I signal to my waitress that I need another drink, and send a text to Gail, _I'll be home later._

I am drinking a red-headed slut, it felt appropriate in a self damning sort of way. I take the straw out and chug the rest back, "Chloe?" I hear him before I see him. I spit the ice I have in my mouth back into my glass and spring to my feet,"DOV!" I pull him into a hug, surprisingly he hugs me back. I rush him with a flurry of questions but give him no time to answer any them. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a blue flannel shirt, and old spice cologne. It throws my nose off because Gail wears Old Spice deodorant, it's a smell I equate with her. He takes off his jacket and settles into the booth opposite of me. We sit silently basking in each other's presence, Dov has an ageless face, his build is only slightly older then his face.

He smiles at me. I smile back at him. We dumbly smile at each other until the waitress comes by to take our order. He orders a Washington Apple, I tell her to make it two because I can't get myself to say, red-headed slut in front of him.

I nearly stop breathing when he knocks on the table and says, "Honey, I'm home." He then asks if that was too soon or if he should wait for our silver anniversary.

"Shut up," I want to be bold but I barely manage a whisper.

"SOOOOOO..." He starts. "I didn't know you were Canadian."

"I'm pretty sure I told you..." After we got married we tried to get to know each other so there was a lot of talking during sex. I massage my temples, I can see why Gail hates it when I talk during sex.

"Why are you here Epstein? "

He gives me a quizzical look, "I got an email. Thought it might be from this girl I work with..."

"Gail's GAY!" I jump up nearly causing our approaching waitress to drop our drinks. She hands me my Washington Apple, it taste like an apple flavored jolly rancher. I take reprieve in chugging it.

"Yeah, I know" He says softly, "We have good banter."

I drop my head into my hands if we were truly married I would have a full head of grey hair.

"Don't you want to know, how I know your training officer?"

He looks around suspiciously as if the room is full of informants. "What do you want Chloe?"

It's time for me to confess which comes as no relief to me. "Frank's my stepfather, Gail's my Girlfriend, and I'm a cop at Division 15."

I signal to the waitress to bring us another round as Dov stares at me speechless.

"What the fuck Chloe! Is this a sick joke?" I assure him it is not and continue on, "I need two things from you, confidentiality and a divorce."

He leans forward, "Okay," he says quietly, "but I've got some conditions."

For the second time within the last forty-eight hours I find myself suffering from heart sickness. I have to nip whatever power he thinks he has in the butt, so like a mob boss I threaten him with the power of Frank. I lean in forcing him to make eye contact with me, "if you say anything I will have you fired."

"If you have me fired I'll never grant you a divorce," He counters.

"Dov, I'm in a serious relationship and this." I wave between us."This thing we have it's adolescent bullshit. So don't be a creepy Aaron Carter clinger and hold onto the past. Lizzie McGuire grew up! She's married!"

I watch him signal the waitress whose passing out score cards. And I realize it's trivia night. _SHIT. _As he is reading over the scorecard he tells me to think of a team name.

"Dov, it's not a game it's my life!"

He glares at me, "were playing couples trivia! You owe me this!"

"How about the divorced?" I offer as a team name.

"How about the Aqueducts, it's a great and noble water system."

"Dov!" I reach across the table and grab the score card. "Please, this is serious."

"Chloe, your my wife!" When he says this I literally clamp my bar napkin over his mouth

"Please shut up!" I feel my eyes tear up." I hate that I cry so easily.

He gives me a curt nod and I remove the napkin. He goes back to the scorecard and jots down our names, "what's your last name Mrs. Epstein?"

"Price." I say cringing at his humor.

"Gail's is a Peck. Soooo... If you were to get married then your initials would be, C- Pee-Pee." I shoot him a glare but it only makes him laugh harder.

"What would it take for you to grant me a divorce in confidence?"

"What do you mean by confidence? Are you like extremely sure of yourself?" I can't tell if he is ignorant or playing a complex mind game.

"It means getting an annulment or divorce without telling Gail."

He picks up my wedding band and tries it on his pinkie finger. "Then what happens Chloe?"

I tell him I'm marrying Gail, and he jokes about being invited to the wedding. "You'll probably be forced to either attend it or work it." I say tired of being abused by his humor.

"Wow, then I guess I should thank Gail for getting you off my hands. Someone should tell her she's marrying a real class-act."

"Ass-hole..." I hiss.

"Bitch." He sneers.

I expand on the wedding he will be forced to attend. "I'll have everything I ever wanted which is..."

"...A fairytale," he finishes for me. "Your all about the ceremony but I don't think you have what it takes to stay."

"That's your opinion, Dov"

"I'm sorry I can only draw from my experience of being married to you. You left me in a dirty Hotel without my cellphone and wallet."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? IM FUCKING SORRY!" I look around and notice the bar is considerably more crowded then it was moments ago.

The first people to arrive for trivia night are Chris and Marlo, thankfully they order some beers and go straight to the pool table. Kenly and Lisa, arrive together they've been attached at hip ever since our first practice. later on, Andy McNally shows up with Traci and Steve, she asks me if I want to join her team for trivia. Dov picks up our scorecard and makes a show of telling her that were a team.

"Hey Chloe, thought you were sicky?" Andy says in a baby voice that no grown woman should ever use.

Dov tells Andy he invited me here to go over protocol, "I would ask Gail but she might just cut me if I get it wrong again."

McNally rolls her eyes at him, and turns to me. "Yeah, sometimes you just need a sick day."

Sometimes I truly question the animosity between Gail and Andy. I have never had a bad encounter with Andy, which makes me question whether it's something that Gail has embellished. She always telling me about her lonely childhood which may attribute to some of her more grandiose stories, or Gail happenings as I like to call them.

"Better not let Gail find out you got a new partner." Andy winks at me and turns to ask Dov a question about work. When she leaves Dov tells me his first condition. I have to stay for trivia night and make an avid effort to win.

Jane Luck shows up and goes around asking people if she can join their trivia teams. She threw a hissy fit the last time she lost, and knocked over a table now no one wants her on their team. She knows I will turn her down, so she makes a point of asking Dov to join our team. I pantomime to him a solid "no," and he informs her that our team is full. She calls him a cocksucker, and just as things are about to get abrasive, Lisa asks Jane to join her team. Luck agrees but warns Lisa, that just because she's on her team doesn't mean she's down for a threesome. Dov asks me how I know them so I start telling him about the Mermaid Mounds, and the now legendary fight between Luck and Lisa.

I catch a shift in his eyes that reaches something just beyond me. I shrink down and follow his line of vision, and see Gail has just entered the bar. The sight of her literally takes my breath away; she's wearing the leather jacket I bought her for christmas, black boots, and navy skinny jeans. She's a handsome woman. I turn back to Dov with new motivation to broker an understanding between us.

"What will it take for you to keep your pie hole shut?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "I want you to have to sex with me."

"Fuck, to-the-no! The Chloe express is not open to the Dov train."

He holds up the tinsel ring for me to see."Chloe, how would you rate our time together?"

"DOV!" I groan and look to Gail who has a shot of tequila and a beer. "Just so you know My girlfriend, a.k.a, your boss is going to kick your ass..."

"...I have always wanted to get feedback from you because you were my first."

"Oh my god Dov! SHUT UP!" Gail sees me and waves. I feel my throat going dry and my body physically becoming dizzy.

"I just want to know what I did right Chloe," he continues.

"Musky" It's the only word that I can think of, "Sex with you is Musky." I say plastering on a smile for Gail whose approaching our table.

As he is about to say something else, I stop Gail with a passionate kiss and the bar erupts in cheers led by my fellow Mermaids.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I ask Gail who motions for everyone to settle down.

She hands me her beer because giving me the first sip is something she always does. "How are you feeling?"

I take a swig of her drink and pass it back, " better now that you're here." She gives me another kiss.

"You guys are so hot." I hear Dov comment.

"Thank you Douglas, but I will taser your balls if you continue staring," Gail snaps, she can be a poet with words.

"My name is not Douglas!" He yells.

"Don't know, don't care." Gail says him, and looks at me. "I'm glad your feeling better."

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Waiting for someone," She says casually.

I arch my eyebrow,"Really is it someone, or someone, someone?"

She graces me with a half-smile and points over to the door where Holly has just entered, "that's my someone."

Holly is wearing black leggings, pointed black heels, and an open top that exposes her cleavage. She smiles at Gail, who calls her over to join us. As Holly makes her way across the bar every man and woman takes a moment to stare at her ample breast. They look like something you would find on a Venetian vase, showcased in a museum exhibit on ancient erotic art. Lisa rushes up to Holly and begins giving anyone who will listen a play by-play of her augmentation procedure. She sends us a mortified look as a group of male cops begin circling around her like vultures to a dead body. Gail takes a shot of her tequila and goes to save Holly.

"So is the forensic doctor single," Dov asks.

"She's GAY!" I yell at Dov, who mutters something about the water being spiked. "One look at you is enough to turn a woman." I revel in the panic that seeps across his face, the man's weakness is definitely his prowess.

The game of trivia is by no means challenging, but it is six rounds long which makes it an alcoholic marathon. The questions are all either sports related or based on popular culture. Dov and Holly are in a nerd off for the lead, while Gail is chipping away at Dov's mentality. In round four Gail turned the trivia match into a drinking game so now when someone gets a question wrong they have to take a shot of house Tequila. I know she specifically chose the house brand to make it diabolically harder to stomach. If she ever gets promoted to detective she will definitely be the cliche bad cop interrogator. The game in the sixth round has become heated, Dov and I have moved to a table across from Gail and Holly. The bottle of tequila is sitting on a chair between us, and everyone in the bar has circled up to watch the game. We missed the last question, which was 'N_ame the Third Most Winning Team in NHL History.'_ I have stopped providing answers and started taking shots in Dov's place since he's a better match against Holly's nerd knowledge. I can tell by the glazed over look in Gail's eyes that she's going to have a bad hangover tomorrow, Holly is completely drunk yet somehow still functioning. I catch Gail glancing at Holly's boobs and find myself staring at them as well. Were not the only one's Kenly's been looking, followed by Luck, Traci, Steve, Andy, Lisa, Marlo, and Chris. It's like a drunk domino effect, and though part of me wants to compare it to women whose periods get synced, I know that would be inaccurate.

"Come on Douglas that was an easy one." Lisa taunts.

I reach across the table to pour a shot but Gail stops me. " No Chloe, I want to see him fall under the table after I win." She hands him the bottle and I warn him not to do it. He sneers at me and makes a wager with Gail, that If the mighty Aqueducts win she has to get his name tattooed on her.

"I'll tattoo it on my ass-hole. But if I win you have to put peck on your pecker," she says with Holly cheering her on. The energy in the bar erupts as people begin making their bets, Gail and Dov shake over it.

Dov pours himself another shot as the waitress reads the last question. It's a Disney question that is near to my heart. I look at Gail whose whispering the answer in Holly's ear.

The question is..._ Name the two songs performed by Sebastian the crab, from Disney's The Little Mermaid._ I give Dov the answers which he immediately shouts out,"Under the Sea, and Kiss that Girl!" People begin clapping for our team and Dov tells Gail to prepare her ass-hole.

"Just one second!" Holly shouts over the voices in the room, "Their answer is incorrect. The correct answer is Under the Sea and Kiss THE Girl! Go fuck yourself Douglas" Holly shouts making gun fingers at Dov and myself. The waitress overseeing the game takes a moment to reference google and confirms that the song is in fact, Kiss the Girl.

Dov buries his head in his arms as Gail gloats about the tattoo he's got coming. "I want you to get it in Pink," she tells him.

"Bite me Casper!"

"Don't be such a sore loser. You lost because your a loser and losers, lose."

"Gail!" I peel her away from Dov before he can say anything that may compromise me. "Let's Go!" I grab her by the nape of her sweater and pull her toward the door. Dov makes a joke about Gail being whipped and it catches on with Tweedle-dee and Twiddle-dumb, also know as Lisa and Luck. Holly helps me by gathering Gail's coat and purse. Things get a little pushy between us as she leans over me to shout out more obscenities to Dov.

Once were outside and I have Gail's undivided attention she halts. "We just won free drinks."

"Stop being a jerk to Dov. He's your trainee not your whipping boy!" I say helping her into her coat.

She tentatively asks me if she can stay, and I tell her it's time to go. She tells me she wants to stay longer, and we have a drunken argument in the parking lot that results in neither of us going anywhere soon.

I shove past her, "IM NOT YOUR MOTHER GAIL! If you want to stay, then stay!" I begin walking even though the spinning floor is making me nauseous.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me back so hard that I nearly trip over myself. "Your drunk." She says coldly.

"Your drunk," I retort trying to get around her but she blocks me.

"Chloe, were too drunk to leave." Her solution to being drunk is going back inside and drinking more, which means she is more drunk then me. It has already been an emotionally draining day and I am ready for bed.

"I'm staying and so are you," Gail slurs.

"I'm leaving!" She grabs my other wrist and starts asking for a hug. She thinks she's being cute but it's annoying and clingy. When I relent and allow her to hug me, she reaches around into my pocket and pulls out my keys.

"Gail..." I reach for my keys and she holds them up over my head. "GAIL!"

She walks me around the passenger side of the car and opens the door, "Stay here while I get your purse."

Annoyed that she is treating me like a child I make a grab for my keys. We wrestle for them but she quickly gains the upper hand, "You're a fucking cop! You know you can't drive." She pins me against the car crushing the air out of my chest.

I burst into tears, "I wasn't going to drive!"

Gail is a notoriously angry drunk, and it usually comes out in the form of cheap verbal shots. The last stage of her inebriation is cruelty, and I can see it taking over as were fighting. She twist my wrists slightly harder, and digs her knees into me so I can't move; she's like a bull who gets pissed off over seeing the color red.

"Gail, we don't need to drink more."

"Let her go!" It's Holly.

I'm reminded of all the times I caught Gail staring at her boobs tonight and I want to kick her. Holly pulls Gail off me and I smack her upside the head.

From the door of the bar I can hear oohs and aahs coming from people watching our fight. "Don't you ever touch me like that again, GAIL PECK!" I'm overwhelmed with the need to move so I just start walking. In the distance I can hear Gail calling after to me but I don't have words for her.

Dov and I, were a blissfully married couple until the end of the conference. The plan was for me to ditch the church group and stay in Las Vegas, until we had saved enough money to travel. On the eve of our last night together, I left his wallet and his cellphone at the front desk to make it harder for him to follow me. I returned home with new reverence for the saying, "What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas."

"CHLOE! Wait!" I turn around to see Dov running toward me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to impose conditions on you. I was being an asshole. Please, let me buy you a cab home!"

"Dov, your stature has nothing to do with your jealously." He calls a cab company that puts him on hold, and while he's waiting for an attendant he begins telling me about the virtues of table tennis...

* * *

Later that night I have a dream that I'm late for work it feels so real that when I wake up, I think I'm late for work. Then I remember it's Saturday, and I don't have to be at work today. The room is dark and I reach underneath my pillow to check my cellphone, it's four in the morning. I have only been sleeping for a few hours. I feel a warm muskiness all over my body, juxtaposing against the chills caused by my body temperature dropping from the alcohol. I'm not exactly sober, but I'm sober enough to realize the gravity of the situation. I look across and see my bed mate lightly snoring. Gail only snores when she is drunk. Once my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room I look around and start to mentally locate my clothing. My boots, one is under the bed the other is behind the door. My jeans are draped over the rolling chair that is in front of an expensive looking desktop. Gail's sweater has made it safely into the laundry bin, and my purse is on the floor next to the bed. I take a few slow breaths to choke down the vomit that threatens to come up. I wrap my arms around my front giving myself an impromptu hug. I steel my mind and begin counting down from 5...,4...,3...,2...,1.

In one smooth motion I lift the covers just enough to slip out of bed. I grab my jeans, sweater, boots, and change with trembling hands. I grab my purse making sure that my cellphone is on silent. The door creaks as I open it, I stop moving and stand perfectly still for what feels like a half hour. Then I make a dash for it in foreign territory, I run through dark rooms until I come upon a heavy wooden door. I let myself out into the freezing morning and book it down the street running until I feel my panty-less thighs began to chafe. I collapse on the side of the road and begin gagging, for the second time in my life Dov Epstein has manipulated me into having sex with him.

I check my cellphone, I've got a million messages from my family and friends. Though it's clear that I have many people in life who care about me I don't have one person I can call now. The worst part is that I don't even know where I am. When the cab rolled up to Dov's house his credit card wouldn't go through. He had to sneak cash out his grandmother's purse to pay the balance. He said I could sleep in the guest bedroom, and crawled into bed next to me. What started out as drunken spooning evolved into something else as my body responded to the Old Spice. We had drunk people sex, I imagined it was Gail doing me with a strap-on but it was nothing like the quality I'm used too, it wasn't Gail. As I stumble along further I can feel the bile building in my throat. Before falling asleep Dov told me that he would do everything in his power to grant me my secret divorce, I realize now that was me acting out my own adolescent bullshit. I have created an emergency to escape another situation. The bile in my throat finally reaches a climax and I purge hot liquor onto the side of the road. I see a flash of blue and red lights, a cop car cruises by me and parks a hundred feet away. I give chase to it and as I approach I hear the automatic doors unlock. I walk around to the passenger side of the car and peer in, "Chloe Price, you look like you need a ride," Oliver Shaw is my Angel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'll continue making edits after posting, it was my goal to get this up ASAP!

Holly Pov. (Takes place the day after chapter 14)

"To our human bodies and to our machines, the Second Law of Thermodynamics, describes how energy eventually and always 'runs down' until it can't be reused for anything except warming the environment (air, rocks, ground, water) around us. In the big picture the sun, would run down to a cold condition of "not-living", if we didn't acquire a fresh dose of concentrated solar energy every day."

Gail straddles my lap. "I need that in layman terms doctor."

"Heat peregrinates from sultry to cold..."

She leads off my glasses and tries them on. "Hey look, I'm a doctor. Blah, blah, blah... Dead people."

Gail evades me when I reach for my eyeglasses, so I tickle her until she threatens to pee herself. She offers me a truce, my glasses for an osculation. She hands me my glasses and I create a show of closing my eyes and puckering my lips. I await for her to make a move, then eagerly peak an eye open.

She reaches into her hair and draws out her hair tie. "A kiss for you," she places her hair tie in my hand and presses it close.

I'm grinning like a dumbfuck, when I feel a cool sensation wrap around my wrist. I hear a 'click' and glance down to see my suspicions confirmed.

Gail has used her handcuffs on me.

* * *

Holly... Holly... Holly... HOLLLLLY!

I clench my eyes shut tighter. "What!"

I discern a count off 5,6,7,8..., and the sound of a poor harmonica playing invades my ears. (Poor harmonica playing for anyone who doesn't know is akin to a metallic feline in heat). I immerse my head deeper into my sofa cushion, but I've already made the mistake of acknowledging their presence.

"Don't you worry H. Stew, I've got just the remedy for you. It's a ditty called, Chloe's Girl. You ready Luckster?" Jane Luck, gives an expeditious toot of the harmonica as Lisa commences to sing, because they are of the same ass-holism, they harmonize beauteously.

"Chloe is a friend

Yeah, you know she's been a good friend of mine

Lately something's changed

And It is not hard to find

Chloe's got herself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching her with those eyes

And she's lovin' her with that body, I just know it.

You know I wish that I had Chloe's girl!

I wish that I had Chloe's girl!

Where can I find her, a woman like that?"

I applaud them as they finish their musical composition with a choreographed bow. "Thank you Lisa, Luck, I think you hold a point somewhere in all that."

"Chloe's the nicest person," Lisa says-

"Yeah, she's like Kate Middleton," Luck points off towards Gail, "and she's, Will."

I feel my face getting flushed, this thing I'm being accused of, it's not something I can even verbalize.

"Lisa, just fucking stop alright your being inappropriate!"

"Holly, I believe you might be slightly more inappropriate."

My hands are handcuffed from the night before coercing me to strain against my bloated stomach to sit upright. I peer over my couch and see Gail, whom much like the people of Pompeii, is laying frozen mid-action where the hallway meets the restroom. Despite a laborious effort, her desideratum for slumber won over the desire too pee; Gail was too wasted to make it to the toilet.

I can sense myself getting flushed as I grasp that I am in-fact handcuffed and Gail is well, undressed.

"Gail and I didn't do anything last night. And by 'anything,' I mean sex. She just handcuffed me that's all..."

"Why is she naked?" Luck asks.

I shrug. "Don't know maybe she got hot."

Lisa picks up a sofa cushion and smacks me over the head. "That is such bullshit!"

"Why does it always have to be Gail?" Luck whines. "You do know I'm single ready to mingle."

Lisa nods along with Luck, "She's very eligible."

"Ladies, Gail is just my friend."

Lisa dramatically clears her throat. "Stewart, the only friends you have are the ones you want to sleep with."

I manage to hoist up a cushion using just my right shoulder, the key to the handcuffs is definitely not under there.

"It's not like that with Gail..."

"No it's worse you wore your boobs to trivia."

Luck shoots me thumbs up. "You have excellent boobs."

"Lisa, your constantly bugging me to show them off."

"Holly babe, sometimes when I'm at the bookstore. I sometimes, pick up tentacle porn. It's a fetish form of Japanese manga, with tentacle monsters that have sex with- Yah, I don't know why I do it...It just happens. That said, I never buy it because- well, it's tentacle porn. But Gail, she's kinda of like your manga porn- doesn't have to be tentacles, but-"

"Don't fuck Gail," Luck summarizes.

I turn to Luck whose less-then sane, and maybe that is where I am right now.

"Look ladies, Gail's expects to impart her last name onto whomever becomes her Peck-wife and that's not my style."

"You promise," Lisa asks.

"Yes!" Luck hops onto the love seat next to me while Lisa drapes herself over of us. We glance over the couch at Gail whose made a sizable pool of drool in my carpeting.

"Now let's be good Mermaid sisters, and find the key to these cuffs."

At my advise Luck goes to the kitchen to get Gail some grape flavored pedialyte and toast. Lisa commences probing the living room for the key as I give her a play-by-play of last night. I explain to her that after Chloe took off with Epstein, (who in my book still has a dick tattoo coming his way). Gail was too intoxicated to drive so I brought her back to my apartment and tried to give her water. She went a little crazy and handcuffed my hands together. I was in a state of disorientation over what to do and fell asleep on the love seat.

"I'm sorry I suspected you of foul practice." Lisa says, from where she is searching on her hands and knees. "I like having friends, they're going to hate us if we fuck up their lives with drama."

Lisa is unable to find the key so I suggest she, pokes Peck awake. Rousing Gail is a task, she declines to drink the pedialyte because it's grape flavored, and ignores my pleas to hydrate. It's just after making a empty threat to hook her up to I.V. fluids, does she respond with any concern. She cracks an eye open and I can tell by her dazed expression that she might need to puke. I call Luck who takes her to the toilet where she passes out dry heaving.

Having zero fortune finding the key to the handcuffs we decide to defer our search and go to breakfast. With my hand's bound I have constrained mobility so Lisa helps me brush my teeth. She does a sloppy job which irks me. I give the job of combing my hair to, Jane Luck who thoughtfully pulls my hair out of my face. I lend Gail a pair of sweats, since I have not done laundry she is reduced to wearing a shirt that says, 'Mars is still a planet.'

Gail helps me into the back seat of my car albeit, she is as gentle as possible, part of me feels like I'm under arrest. Lisa turns the car on and the radio immediately plays the Vitamin String Quartet's version of "Sail." I spy Lisa's hand shift over the dial as she debates whether to change it, but 'Sail' is a badass piece of music, and Lisa has good taste so she turns it up. The drive is tranquil with Luck riding shotgun, and Gail gazing mysteriously out the window. I'm the odd man out, seated in juxtaposed discontent with my arms wretchedly behind my back. Earlier, Lisa helped me use the restroom, but at this point I have yet to poo and quite frankly, I would be mortified if someone had to aid me with that.

We go to a diner that has all you can drink Sangria on their brunch menu, but the service is awful, and by the time were seated the deal has ended. The group orders pancakes, a couple sides of eggs, and community hash browns, (it's the type of place that does those well). I order a protein shake opting out of the idea of having to relay on my friends to cut my food and feed me.

"So, on a scale one thru ten how much trouble do you think I'm in?" There is a communal silence as no one rushes to answer Gail's question.

"Ten being like a baby bird who falls out of their nest?" Lisa asks.

"Sure."

"Well you did get handsy. And you got mad..."

"Like a She-hulk," Luck integrates.

Gail sinks into our side of the booth. "Okay, I get it."

"You did drunk text her a bunch of times...SOOO maybe you apologized?"

"I get it Lisa! Thank you." Gail rubs her face with her fingers. "I fucked up with her." She looks at me, "and I fucked up with you. I'm sorry."

The waitress arrives with a tray of pancakes and begins distributing them around the table. I smile meekly at Gail, it pains me to have no words of comfort for her.

We eat our breakfast in silence, Gail dips a piece of her pancakes in maple syrup and feeds me with her fork. As she does this syrup dribbles on my chin, she reaches out and wipes it away with her thumb.

"Delicious?" she asks, I nod exuberantly at her. She offers me more but I decline as I'm reminded of the accusations made of me earlier

"You know who would have a copy of the key?" Luck expresses, with her mouth full of pancake and eggs. "Mama Peck."

We all look to Gail who takes a moment to chew her food. "Yeah she would." She takes a sip of her water, "it would be in her office."

"Police headquarters!" I can literally see the shenanigans evolving in Lisa's mind. "I bet there'll be lots of security cameras, sentinels..."

"Her home office." Gail says dispelling Lisa's dreams of a co-op operation.

Gail doles out her phone and dials her mother. "Good morning mother, I have a friend who needs to get out of some handcuffs-" She pulls the phone away from her ear, and our table is flooded with the distant sound of Elaine's squabbling.

"Mom, say hi to the girls." She holds the phone out and we shout our greetings to Elaine who tells Gail to take her off speakerphone.

"Your not on speakerphone mother."

"Tell her were practicing our softball," Lisa adds.

The rest of their conversation is comprised of, condescending compliance's on Gail's side of the phone. She rolls her eyes, massages the middle of her forehead, then let's out a loud sigh, and determinately hangs up the phone.

"My mom said that if we want the key, we have to head over now. She's about to start a private kickboxing lesson, and then she's got church so..."

"We should go!" I say, scooting out of the booth.

Gail offers to pay for me since I didn't bring my wallet due to circumstances, but Lisa takes the bill and pays for all of us.

"Ladies, I get paid copious amounts of money to play with boobs for a living. Please let me give something back to society."

"You've got the real Luck." Luck, tells her. "I wish someone would've inspired me to become a boob doctor."

"How about on your next day off you come and observe a procedure?"

"Wow, you can do that!"

"It's called private practice. We can even Botox stuff if you want."

"Yeah, I definitely want to look smiley for the Police charity ball."

Luck puts her sweater over my handcuffs so I don't draw attention to us while were walking. We step out of the diner and head through the crowded parking lot to my little car. Gail once again helps me into the backseat of my car, being as gentle as possible when fastening my safety belt.

"Thanks." I flash her a smile.

She grimaces, "For what? I got you into this mess." She climbs in next to me, but doesn't put her seat belt on. I'm about to say something about it, when she lists off directions to her house.

"Hey Peck-face, when is the police charity ball?" Luck asks.

"Next month. You going?"

Luck nods exictedly. "Hell, fucking yes! I love balls."

Lisa shoots me a look through the rearview mirror and we burst into giggles as Luck back tracks.

"That's not what meant, geez, you girls are so immature. Grow up." Hearing these words from Luck only makes us laugh harder. I look over to Gail and see her smiling for the first time today.

"So who you taking to the ball?" Lisa waggles her brows at Luck.

"Well there is this girl...she's kinda like a sexy librarian. Who knew that was my type!"

Lisa gives her a devilish grin. "Would that girl be in this car at this very moment?"

Luck straightens up in her seat. "Why yes, yes she would."

"Would the ladies' name begin with, H and end with Y?" Lisa asks, making a sharp stop at a red light. She whips her head over her seat. "What do you say Holly sex-minx Stewart. Will you do this urban soldier the honor of attending the police ball with her?"

I gaze over at Gail who looks just as caught off guard as I'm feeling.

"I'll be in full uniform which I've been told looks very debonair on me." Luck entices.

"The food should be pretty good." Gail smiles fondly at me. "There'll be dancing, you should work on that."

Luck assures me, she's a great dancer. "If you get tired I'll carry you out, Officer and a Gentlemen style."

"What do you say Stewart, will you lose your police ball virginity to the Luckster?"

I turn back to Luck whose eyeing me with wild desperation.

"This is not prom, we are not fucking!" She giggles with fist pumping exhilaration as I accept her invitation.

We pull up to the Peck Manor, it's a two storied white house with black French shutters, and a matching black door. The driveway sweeps past the front door, and leads to the side of the house where there is an entrance shaded by a pillared terrace. Gail informs us, they only use the front door for holiday gatherings. We step into a storage room with garbage bags full of sorted recyclables. The room has unfinished wooden shelving loaded with organic cleaning products. Gail shows us a curious opening in the wall that she explains was once a milk drop.

The next room is Elaine's exquisite kitchen, which has grey cabinets covered with reclaimed wooden countertops. This is accented by white subway backsplash tiling, white upper shelving, and simple steel fixtures. The breakfast table is made of the same reclaim wood, and is paired with black upright chairs. I'm most impressed by Elaine's jarring system, She has jarred everything from: spices, sweeteners, bbq spreads, nameless amounts of grains, and any pasta that fits into a jar. The overall esthetic creates an open, airy, space that is both stylish, comfortable, and runs at peak efficiency.

We walk through the dining room which is a huge contrast to the kitchen. Upon stepping into the room, I feel like I have stepped back into the nineteenth forties era. The only light source in the room is a hanging chandelier, Gail informs us that only half the light bulbs are currently working. The dinning room table, and all the matching components wings, chairs, serving tables are made of heavy cherry wood. The walls have creme paper with a decorative chandelier print, that is balanced with a subtle green border to break up the pattern. The floors are all raised, with original flooring that has been refurbished to match the cherry wood. The whole room has a serious vibe to it, Elaine could lead a Canadian coup from her dining room.

"Gail is that you?"

We follow Elaine's voice to the back of the house. There is a long open room with floor to ceiling sliding glass doors. The room is shaded by large Bambo blinds, it's painted key lime green, with jungle green trimmings. The furniture in the room is stained wicker, and there are Christmas lights swooping from the ceiling giving it a tiki style.

Gail opens the slider doors and we find Elaine standing amid her patio; wearing a black turtleneck Danskin jacket, black spandex leggings, and black socks. The woman looks like a ninja fitness, Sith lord. She introduces us to her personal trainer, Oscar a shapely African man wearing khaki army cargo pants and a black wife beater. She immediately begins fussing over Gail's clothing, stating that printed shirts should be banned. She gives us each a hug, as if she birthed each of us from her loins.

She cups Gails cheek, and gives her a quick kiss. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mom." Elaine combs a hand through Gail's hair. "Doctor Stewart, I see your Gail's handcuffed friend? What type of trouble did my daughter get you into?"

I glance at Gail whose sporting a deer in the head lights expression. "Well Ms. Peck I'm a fan of Houdini and after watching a recent docudrama I decided to make escapism a..."

"...Hobby," Lisa interjects. "We all call her Holly-dini, it's a nickname."

"Right so last night I was working on getting out of handcuffs, but these ones are not like the ones Houdini used."

Elaine raises her hand for me to stop talking. "Doctor Stewart, years on the police force and a life time of raising Gail has made me a superior lie detector. I bet if I called the, 'Penny', I could surmise what debauchery got you tied up last night. Gail dear, please take your friends inside."

We all mutter our thanks to Ms. Peck who chauffeurs us back to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out chilled water with sliced cucumbers, then invites us to sit around the table.

"Gail sweetheart, I have your gluten-free raspberry cookies in the pantry and a fresh batch of lemonade. Please enjoy girls, and now I'm terribly sorry but I absolutely must begin my lesson."

I catch Lisa eyeing, Elaine's derriere as she rushes back outside, consequently so does Gail.

"Do you think Mama Peck wants to adopt a thirty-five year old daughter?"

Gail punches Lisa in the arm. "Stare at my mom like that again and I'll lock you up, and purposely throw away the key."

Gail and I, leave Lisa and Luck snacking on cookies, and head upstairs to Elaine's office. Its a very masculine room with a heavy oak desk and a stiff looking work chair. There is an entire wall dedicated toward ancient dynasties sectioned off by geographical location. Parallel to the wall there is a large archaic map of, the City of Toronto. I step closer to the map, and realize it's not aged but rather hand drawn. I trace my finger over it, and locate the street I live on, along with many other structures on my block.

"My mother is obsessed with the Art of Cartography. She's been working on that for years."

"Wow, what a renaissance woman." Gail rolls her eyes like she's heard it all before.

"Your lucky to have her."

"Don't say what you don't know," Gail mutters.

Irked by her sarcasm, I change the subject. "If I were an omnipotent handcuff key where would I be?"

Unable aid her, I watch Gail rifle through her mothers bookshelves. I sit in Elaine's desk chair, and begin analyzing the work space the way I would a crime scene. Sitting atop her desk, she has a magnifying glass, and several writing utensils of varying shapes and sizes. Some of the drawers are locked, but I deduce that Elaine whose so meticulous with detail would not keep something of true value locked in a desk.

I notice, she has three frames on her desk one of her family, an individual of Steve, and one of Gail and Chloe. I'm staring at the desk for signs of a hidden compartment when occurs to me based on everything I've seen today, Elaine is actually quite a sentimental person.

"Gail! The picture frames!" I startle her, and she drops a book on her foot. "Fuck." She hisses. I apologize, and urge her to check the picture frames.

"Just look, and if I'm wrong you can dump all the books you want on my feet."

This appeals to Gail's sadistic side, she holds up a copy of Anna Karenina, that she says has my name on it. She picks the first frame off the desk and pulls apart the velour backing. When she lifts it up, we find a piece of aged parchment, it's Steve's birth certificate. Although, it's not what were looking for I encourage her that were on the right track.

Gail drops Anna Karenina near my feet. "You should wish for better luck, Stewart."

"Actually Gail, I already have the best Luck, and she's taking me to the police ball."

Gail laughs, and pulls off the backing of the next picture. There are two papers folded into the frame, a copy of Elaine's will and the deed to the house.

"Apparently, Steve's getting the house. My mother is giving me her stake in the Peck family- Whatever, this is lame."

I watch her assemble the two picture frames, "Gail, you should check behind your frame."

She shrugs my words off. "Hopefully, it's adoption papers."

"Don't say shit like that. Your mother loves you."

She runs her hand over the picture and release a sigh. "Your right, there could be buried treasure behind this one."

She holds the picture up, and smiles. "This was one of the best days of my life. It was the first time Chloe came over for dinner. We went swimming, Chloe didn't want to get out of the pool, so everyone my mom, dad, Steve, we jumped in."

Her pale fingers delicately undo the latches on the back of the frame and she pulls the frame backing off. Just like the other frames there is a paper folded behind it, Gail looks at me anxiously, as I nod encouragement to her. She unfolds the paper, it's a Nevada State marriage certificate, with the names Dov Esptein, and Chloe Amber Price inscribed at the bottom. I watch as she rereads the paper over again, and note a shift in her from casual to violent. She moves so suddenly, I jump back from reading over her shoulder. She looks both dazed and forlorn, and I want to immediately apologize.

Lisa enters the room holding a small silver pick lock. "Behold the key to all handcuffs in the Toronto area, and perhaps the world. Gail, I'm not going to lie, the second shit hits the fan with the zombies I'm joining any militia force your mother starts." Lisa forces me against the bookshelf. "Spread Em' Stewart!" She presses my legs apart. "Looks like someone's been a naughty girl." She uses the key to unlock the cuffs.

I rub my irritated wrist and turn back to Gail, who walks out of the room. I give chase to her down the stairs, and toward the back of the house where she draws open the sliders doors.

"Mother!"

Elaine delivers a series of combination punches into Alfonso's gloved up hands.

"Gail, I'm busy..."

"No it's okay mother, this won't take long. I just want to say that your involvement in my life ends today. Don't call me. Don't speak to me. Just stay the fuck out of my life. That would work best for my schedule."

Elaine halts her lesson. "What's the matter?" She pulls off her boxing gloves, and slowly reaches out to Gail who looks vicious enough to pounce.

"Don't worry about it. Just finish your lesson."

Lisa, Luck, and myself follow Gail out of the home. She walks up to the car and upon realizing that she does not have the keys, glares at Lisa who runs to the driver's seat. The drive back to my place is awkward, Gail's phone keeps going off with calls from Elaine that she ignores. Lisa and Luck, say their goodbyes in the parking lot and leave me alone with Gail. I accompany her over the short curb line that separates my apartment complex from the Penny. We step into the building and select a booth way in the backrest of the bar. A waitress comes around to take our order. We order appetizers and watch a preseason Maple Leaf game on the big screen.

" I'm sorry I got you involved in this."

She stares off into the distance, nobody does this like Gail, she makes pondering an art.

"You want to talk about?" I venture.

"Nope."

She picks up a curly fry and pounds it in her Ranch dressing. "She left with Epstein last night!"

I reach across the table and grab ahold of her arms before she can pick up anything else.

"Let's go."

"Holly, where should I go? Home to my sketchy girlfriend or to the familial home I just disenfranchised myself from?"

"How about you pay this bill, and I'll give you room and board for the night?"

She steadies my hands in her own. "Alright."

We stop by her car that is still parked from the night before. She grabs her duffle bag, and her follows me to my apartment. The rest of the evening perpetuates into normalcy, Gail helps me gather my clothing and we get a load of laundry going. I make turkey sandwiches for our lunches tomorrow, while Gail straightens the living room. We eat peach sorbet on my couch and I introduce her to, Anthony Bourdain's, "Cook's Tour"on Netflix's.

" I like this show because I've always wanted to travel."

"Are you just saying that Gail, or do you solemnly like this show?"

"I earnestly like this show? Anthony Bourdain, he's authentic you know? Raw."

"Shut up Gail."

We watch a few more episodes until neither one of us can deny the need for sleep. I give Gail a spare blanket, and head to my bedroom. I never sleep in my bed, compared to the couch it's horribly uncomfortable. I peel off my sheets which I have yet to cleanse from the time, Lisa and Kenly fucked. I leave the sheets on the floor, and throw my body across the surface of my mattress. As I do, part of the frugal Ikea slats fall causing half the mattress to sink to the floor. I roll over and lay on the part of the mattress that can still bare weight. I can't reach the lights from where I'm laying so I opt to sleep with them on.

I awaken hours later, it's too early for me to be up but, I am. I put on my university hoodie and fuzzy slippers, and turn the lights off in my room. I saunter into the restroom where I spend an indiscernible amount of time flossing, it's my go-to activity when I got something bothering me. I ambulate out of the bathroom, and quietly step into the kitchen where I brew a fresh pot of coffee.

Afterward, I head to the living room where Gail is sleeping tranquilly, and step out to pick up my laundry. Since I do not want to disturb Gail, I take the laundry to my bedroom and dump it on my bed. I'm feeling too solicitous to read or watch television, so I busy my hands with folding which encompasses two first for me; the length of time I've spent in my bedroom, and the act of cleaning in my bedroom. I finish folding my apparel and step out of my room to pour myself a cup of coffee. I bump into Gail in the kitchen, she's preparing her own coffee that is black with lots of sugar.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"I packed you a lunch."

"Oh, yeah thanks." She sips her coffee.

"You want breakfast?"

"Naw, I'll probably pick something up on the way to work."

I quirk an eyebrow, "your going in today?"

"Yeah. Holly, it's my job."

"Okay, we'll be safe the." I inelegantly pat her arm.

"Okay, Holly I will."

Gail goes to the bathroom and then moments later has amassed all her things, and is heading for the door. We say our goodbyes. I give her an extra tight hug that she does not return, and watch as she crosses the parking lot toward her car. She waves goodbye one last time, and I shut the door to my apartment. I walk over to my couch and allow my body to sink into the cushions.

* * *

Gail Peck's drama follows me into the week as I find myself thinking about her in every part of my day. I feel lost, hopeful, and incredibly distressed over a predicament that has absolutely nothing to do with me. When I used to feel inundated in school, I would emotionally detach myself from the day, my patients, the world. I was a good, pez dispenser of knowledge. I'm realizing now I was very solitary, perhaps even manic. It's different now that Lisa and I, have people whose lives we have invaded within the last month and a half. I care for them, which is why I can't for the life of me understand Gail, Elaine, and Chloe's action towards each other. I make no effort to contact Gail, and she in turn doesn't messages me, so I have no idea how her week is going. Not surprisingly, I get a text from Elaine informing me that our softball practice is cancelled this week. I wait to hear further information from anyone else whom might know something about Gail and Chloe, but there is no word.

Friday, rolls by and I'm elbow deep in tissue samples when Gail Peck strolls into my lab. She stands at the door doing her unnerving, Edward Cullen routine until I relent in my efforts to finish my samples.

She holds up a brown paper bag. " My trainee took a personal day so... lunch?"

"There's a, 'no-eating' in the lab rule, that is like a thing, but it's kinda of bullshit." I say, buzzing for my intern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've called ahead-"

"…No,no,no, It's fine." I pick up a pink post-it and leave a note for my intern to complete my work. "I was just going to suggest going outside. There's a traffic island where we can picnic it."

"An island Holly?"

I give her a sideways smirk, "it's currently deserted."

She waits for me to change out from my lab coat into my university hoodie. We walk wordlessly out of the lab into the sun-shinning day. I feel my body shudder as I acclimate to the whether, the lab is like a refrigerator compared to the outside.

"So we should probably get another practice in before our first game."

"Gail-"

"Cause, the game is coming up soon."

"Did you talk with Chloe?"

"No."

"What about Dov?"

She scowls, like it taste lamentable to verbalize about him. "I fucking hate that guy."

I put my hand over hers and squeeze it. "But he may have answers that you need."

Her eyes redden, and she looks away.

"I get criticized by everyone and to those people I say sure, Fire away. But this last week I've been wondering, am I suppose to be an optimist about this? Cause, I'm not usually the bigger person. Then I see them, and I know I'm being lied too, and it makes me sick. I feel tension in my chest and I can't calm down. When I got with Chloe I was this closed off person, I was a jackass. And she made me different, I think she made me better. Maybe I'm freaking out too much but... Why wouldn't she tell me? She would unless, unless, I don't know. Holly, what happens if she's still involved with him?"

I feel Gail's words, in my bones as I absorb her theory. When it comes to matters of the heart; Gail may think she's alone, but I've been like her shadow. And in turn, she's been warming my life.

I scoot closer and wrap my arms around her she collapses into my lap. I gently rub circles on her forehead, all the while ignoring the growing knots in my stomach. I watch the cars pass by and think to the world around us, this is me. The woman sitting on a traffic island, comforting her friend, sister, lover...I realize the impression I want to give off is the last one. It's wrong, probably selfish, and maybe even desperate but it's still happening. I absently brush my hand across her hairline, and look down at Gail whose eyes are closed. A tear trespasses across her cheek and I use my thumb to wipe it away.


	16. Chapter 16

Extra long chapter. Rated M. Reader be warned this fiction is loaded with crude humor, bad words, and sex. I especially like to do this in the Chloe POV...and here's one of them.

Kiss that Girl: Chapter 16

Chloe POV

I learned at an early age, life is not fair. Growing up, I embraced the mindset, leave or be left. And now as an adult I don't know how to stop myself. I spent years detesting Dov Epstein for what he had done to me. He had married me, and I left him believing that I had been spoiled by the action. And now the universe is playing an elaborate game by bringing Epstein back into my life. The memory comes to me in flashes, him in bed with me, touching me, it brought back a lot of feelings. I am starting to realize that Dov has nothing to do with my self shaming. In the time we were together he gave me nothing but love. This second time around, he gave me relief. I can now truly close this chapter in my life. And I think to myself, of course... of course we had to meet and get it right between us. Cheating on Gail, has been both complicated and therapeutic.

My heart begins to rush, I can't breath, my body is paralyzed. She's sleeping inches from me, I want to wake her, to be restrained by her. I'm so terrified. People say, "the truth will set you free," but I feel the truth will only make my situation more awful. When we're married, I will be the most wonderful wife that Gail could ever wish to have. They'll be lunches with notes on the napkins, dinners with the Peck clan, and maybe children. It will be beautiful life, and this, this... thing with Dov, will dissolve until it is nothing more than a mere hiccup in a life span of breathing. Gail and I, will be okay. This is what I have to tell myself until it passes. As if sensing my stress, she puts an arm around me and I cling to her shipwrecked by my invention. I shut my eyes and pass into a bottomless sleep, that my body absorbs like a dehydrated person.

My rest is breached by the sounds of Gail clamoring about in the dark. I respond to the sounds the way one uses an alarm clock. When she steps into the bathroom to shower, I take my cue to rise. I tear the blankets off me and sit up in one swift move. The morning chill licks my skin with shockingly cold air which creeps in from the windowsill. I sift through my drawers for a pair of sweat pants, but instead find a pair that belongs to Gail. I draw them on along with a sweater I pull out of the laundry. Then walk through the dark rooms of our house, it's more drafty in the other rooms. I make a mental note to weatherproof the house before the temperature starts to drop. My mind drifts to the last stint I took across a dreary house. My eyes water as I stop at the entryway of our little kitchen. I remind myself that worse things have happened in the history of great love stories: Romeo and Juliet committed suicide, Psyche chased Cupid into the underworld, Oedipus fucked his mother.

I decant a small amount of organic Peruvian coffee beans into my single cup grinder. Making Gail, her morning coffee is one of my favorite things to do, but lately it feels like more of a pretense. The pressure of maintaining normalcy requires so much more energy than the act of being normal. I had no idea there was a difference. As the coffee is brewing I begin putting together her lunch. She likes food bland, so I prepare a sandwich on white bread, with a layer of sunflower mayo, lettuce, and two slices of deli turkey. I add a purple colored sports drink along with a gluten-free white chocolate blondie. I put her food in a bag and give her two napkins, one for using and another that says, "A Blondie for the blondest. Love C." I leave Gail's coffee and lunch on the counter, and go back to sleep for a few more hours. I have yet to adapt to my new schedule that begins at three and goes until one a.m. It is not a schedule that works with a personal life. I start working and then two hours later Gail gets off from her shift. Whoever said, "Crime does not rest," got it right, it doesn't. The only reprieve in my week are the days I have softball, but lately, I have been accused of playing like a zombie.

Without Gail next to me, I sleep in the middle of the bed, bundled in a cocoon of blankets. My phone rings and I ignore it, but the caller is persistent and moments later my phone sounds off again. I identify the distant sound of my ringtone coming from within the covers. I strip them off me, and in doing so feel the weight of my phone go flying off the bed. I'm reassembling the battery back into my phone, when my land line begins to ring. I hurry across the house to our kitchen and pick up the phone at the last second. The voice on the other end of the line does not wait for me to speak

"Chloe. I need you to come in right now."

I ease myself onto a kitchen stool. "Frank, what's going on?" I stare across the kitchen counter at the lunch bag Gail has forgotten.

"Seems there's a youtube video of Peck-stein harassing an old lady." I pull out the napkin and glance over the note I've written on it. "Got to take Peck off patrol until it blows over."

Frank relays the details of the incident to me, I pretend this is not the first time I'm hearing this story. He goes on to say, Gail will be chained to a desk until like, _The Man in the Iron Mask_, people forget her face.

"What about Epstein?"

"He's not the god-daughter of the Chief of Police, so he stays."

"Can't see her being happy about that."

"She took it out on Esptein. Poor bastard. It's like I say, there's no hail storm like a Gale storm." I know for a fact that Frank has never actually said this.

"Only reason I'm not officially suspending her, is solely because of you."

The fact that Gail's mother is Frank's boss, and Gail's boss is Frank, is a subject that gets treated delicately. Gail and I, do not receive special privileges, but there is an understanding between our families. Essentially, Gail being pulled off patrol is a blind suspension that entails everyone looking the other way and no formal paperwork filed

"Thank you?" While rubbing a patchy spot on my cheek I accidentally scratch off a pimple. Then contemplate what I know; Gail has a temper and Dov is annoying they were bound to feud. I exhale, and assure myself she doesn't know. I repeat it over and over, until I'm snapped from my reverie by Frank.

"That said, I realize it was a mistake putting these two together. Sweetie, Congrats, your a training officer."

I have no retort for this news. Sure, I've always wanted to be a training officer but not in this capacity. And certainly not with Dov Epstein as my pupil. I try to stanch the blood from my pimple by applying pressure to the cut with Gail's lunch napkin. The washable purple marker on the napkin stains my cheek.

"Frank, no. I can't..."

"Sweetheart, I need you to do this for me." He says with finality, that I've had little success in my life against. I blurt the first person's whose name comes to my mind. "What about Marlo, can't she do it?"

He sighs, perturbed by my lack of enthusiasm. "She's heartless, even worse then Peck..." I mention a person whom, has both the enthusiasm and nurturing skills of a male penguin.

"Chris?"

"He's a big softy." Frank dismisses.

"McNally?"

"She's got no brains."

"Frank, your staff is like the cop version of the Wizard of Oz"

"Isn't it?" He chuckles.

"FRANK, ...I can't do this!"

Saying, No, to Frank has never been my forte. The man is my foster home savior. He picked up pieces... Gave me encouragement... Love...A job.

"Gail will be happy you got it over McNally."

"Please, don't make me do this."

"If you don't want the job then I'll have to talk with Oliver."

I chide myself for not first thinking of Oliver; Since being promoted he has been working as the evening staff Sargent. Bringing Oliver into the equation is a courtesy that Frank can not afford, it would leave a gaping hole in night shifts which are already stretched thin.

"I'll be in as soon as possible."

"Thanks Sweetie, I'll get you pizza this weekend." The man still thinks pizza is the cure for everything. And I go with it. "Can it be Hawaiian?" I can hear the grin in his voice. "Sure."

While dressing for work, I play with the notion of quitting my job. If I wasn't working in law enforcement, then none of this would be happening. It had been my dream to become a school teacher, being a training officer may be the nearest I come to that ambition. However, it won't be because my student is Dov, and he is a notoriously awful listener. I pack my work bag with a few creature comforts, a cliff bar, gum, an extra bottle of water then head to work.

"Hey baby, you forgot your lunch." I press the bag into her chest and she steps back into her locker. She leans in and gives me a dutiful kiss on the forehead. I grab her work tie and pull her in for a proper kiss.

Are lips touch and she rebounds back. "Chloe, I'm in uniform."

I shrug, and lather the side of her face with kisses, "Wow, so am I." I wrap my arms round her waist. She sighs, but makes no effort to move.

"It's not professional."

I squeeze her tighter. "I won't tell anyone." Then busy myself undoing the bottom of her shirt.

She stills my hands mid-action. "What did Frank tell you?" I lace my fingers in hers, and rock back on my heels. My eyes fall on her unfastened buttons as I will myself to find the silver lining. I begin to word vomit about her becoming an internet sensation. She rolls her eyes and ruggedly releases the final button of her collar. As her buttons give away, I lean forward and pull her shirt open placing a kiss on the skin of her clavicle.

"It relieves me to know that the rest of the world is finally up to date on your greatness."

She sighs flippantly. "I could lose my job over this."

"Gail, Baby, look at me." I pick up her sweater and pull it over her head. "Your going to be okay."

She nods determinedly but her demeanor portrays another story. "Your right. I did help Oliver bust that grow house. Plus, I'm open to picking up shifts-"

"Gail! You would have to flood the station to get fired. And even then you would be regulated to therapy." What I say starts as a joke but ceases to grow into anything funny; Gail hates being reminded of the unspoken hierarchy.

"It sucks being a Peck." She says quietly, as she slips up a pair of black skinny jeans. I step back allowing space for the jarring movements that come with putting on extra skinny denim.

"People expect you to lead an important life. It's like-like- being a Lannister. Chloe, your more of a Hufflepuff." I try coaxing her to elaborate but she just leans over and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry about if I were a true Lannister I would be dead."

She gestures to her phone."It's bar O'clock. I should go" She slides on her jacket, with the confidence one gets from frazzling another person, i.e... me.

Upon her departure, I feel my shoulder blades slacken and the tension in my chest dissolve. I'm sitting on the locker room bench when I notice, somewhere between changing and saying goodbye, Gail has managed to forget her lunch. I pull out my phone to text her, and then think. _Fuck It_. I head out of the locker room tossing the lunch into the nearest trash bin.

I'm enroute to Frank's office when I see a group of my peers gathered around a laptop. I step in behind Andy McNally, and watch the youtube video playing on the screen. The group erupts in laughter when Dov gets kicked in the balls. McNally rewinds the video and plays it again in slow motion. This time the video continues to play and I watch Gail get clocked in the head by an old lady. She retaliates by slamming the woman against her cruiser with a questionable amount of strength. What I am seeing is a public relations nightmare, it is exactly the type of thing that would bring upon Gail the wrath of Elaine Peck. And yet, I'm surprised that I've heard nothing from both parties; had it not been for Frank I wouldn't even know about the youtube video.

My mind flashes back to the evening Gail acted similarly aggressive towards me. I feel tears straining against my sinuses and force myself to think of something else. McNally shuts off the computer and sends the group on their way. She turns around and asks me how I'm doing. I smile and engage in small talk, until I can no longer resist asking her about Dov and Gail.

"She kicked his ass good." McNally says. She loves shit talking about Gail, with the same vigor that Gail, loves bad mouthing Elaine. It's like a pyramid of discontent with Gail as the cherry on top.

She, notifies me of the episode that took place during today's parade. Apparently, Gail designated a specific chair to be her's. I'm aware of, '_said chair,' as_ I use to sit next to her in parade. Today, Esptein saw her stuff on the chair and removed it, taking it for his own. When Gail found out she got pissed off and demanded that he move. Dov said something along the lines of her name not being on the chair. Which prompted Gail to grab him by the collar and drag him off the chair. Dov made a big stink about it and accused Gail of trying to choke him.

"Honestly, I don't understand why Frank didn't make you training officer from the beginning. Seriously, I think it was bullshit that he gave the first available promotion to a Peck."

Frank did inform me earlier that I was out of the running for training officer because he did not want others to think I got special treatment. But then, he turned around and gave the job to Gail which I fully supported. Gail needed the professional push in her life, and not just because she's a Peck, but because she does not always believe in herself. The promotion did positive things for her that improved her relationships with others. But there were some people at the station who chose to perceive the promotion at face value. Andy McNally once told me that Frank submits her to random drug testing because her father was a drug addict. That is when I realized where the rivalry between Gail and Andy began. One is a Prince and the other is a Pauper; Both are good officers but Gail will rise quicker because that is who she is meant to be. Andy knows it, but Gail does not, and I speculate it is because the hero in every epic tale is always the last person to know the truth.

My plan to distance myself from Dov actually back fired, the lack of conference kept us from furthering our divorce plans. It is a very odd feeling to be pursuing a divorce when I never felt like I truly married. The notion is so alien, it feels like an out of body experience. I feel him before I see him. He digs his fingers into my shoulders, and startles me with an aggressive back massage. I immediately shake him off my shoulders, overwhelmed by the pain of having my back kneaded like a picecdough.

"Hey boss." He says, as I rub out the soreness.

"What do you want?"

He drops his black duffle bag at my feet and plops down into the chair next to me.

"A million dollars." He gives me a creepy grin, "I'm just kidding."

I try to ignore him as I review our assignment for the day. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a crossword puzzle with a pen attached. Then he puts his feet on my desk, causing some of Andy's files to spill over. I smack him to pick them up, and return to my reading. He disappears behind the desk for a moment. From where I'm sitting I can see he is drawing on himself with his crossword pen.

"Mustache?" He holds his index finger up to the lip of his mouth. On his index finger he has created a curled mustache. I comment on his inability to grow facial hair and enjoy how flustered the remark makes him. Then I grab my stuff and leave him hustling to catch up with me. As were walking through the station he makes an attempt to broach the topic of, _"Gail and the Chair."_

"Do not play dumb with me! You know what you did." I scold him the way one would, a prepubescent teenager.

"She's the one who attacked me." He slides into the front seat of the squad car and drops his bag at his feet. I begin going over the list of safety checks that I have to do before taking the vehicle on the road.

"It was a chair. I didn't see her name written on it."

"It's all hipster mustaches until someone gets hurt."

I turn the car on to let the engine warm up. "Wait, wait one second. Just one second." Dov scans over the stuff in his duffle bag cursing under his breath. He reaches to unlock the door.

"I forgot something." He smiles sheepishly at me.

My eyes widen as I spy his empty waistline. "Oh my god! That's Policing 101."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He mutters as he runs back toward the building to retrieve his gun.

Contrary to popular belief police work can be extremely dull. I wear a bullet proof vest but in no time have I ever been close to needing it. Being on patrol can be loosely interpreted in many ways pending on whom your partnered up with. For example patrolling with Oliver consist of: coffee, playful banter, lunch; And since he is a family man he likes fielding domestic calls. Working with Andy is like trying to ride a wild bull for eight seconds, she likes being the first to respond to any call from dispatch. She has the tendency to call for back up over the most minute detail. I spend most my shifts responding to her back up calls that are usually resolved before I get to the scene.

Since the concept of patrolling is arbitrary, I have chosen to do so in a vacant parking lot where I have tasked Dov with watching the meters while I catch up on paperwork. When he complained, I reminded him that he could be driving around had he not accused Gail of choking him. It seems that Dov, when left with nothing to do will talk a lot. For hours, into my ears, about the Lego movie, the virtues of bacon on a maple donut, the drug trade in Mexico...On and On he went...

"I'm trying desperately to swim toward the water surface. There is a terrible current that is dragging me away. It's my will to live that's keeping me going. I see light and I know it's the surface. I start swimming toward it, and as I do a large riptide carries me away. And you know what the crazy thing is? I glimpse down at my feet... and you know what I see? GILLS! ON MY FREAKING FEET! I stop struggling cuz I can breath, and when I finally do surface the storm has passed. What do you think it means?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Your mean. "

"Good."

"Chloe, real quick. Are we going to ever talk about what we did?"

"Nope."

"Want to grab some lunch?" It's barely eleven thirty, but I can't stand Dov or paperwork without outward distraction for much longer.

"Sure."

At his suggestion we go to a Vietnamese sandwich shop near work. He orders a bowl of rare steak Pho and a Strawberry-Boba concoction. I order a barbecue pork Banh Mi, with a side of kimchi chips. I leave him googling divorce while I wait to pick up our order. He pulls out what has to be one of the last flip phones left in existence.

The phone brings back memories, "I remember you having this when..." He puts his finger to his mouth and shushes me. "I'm trying get service." He toggles out of his internet screen and opens up his pictures."Want to see something cool?"

"I highly doubt it's cool." I feel inclined to tease him as much as possible over his phone.

"Well I think it's cool."

He holds up a picture of me and him sitting together in a booth. The day after we were married, we went to Denny's for a late afternoon complimentary breakfast. In the picture were both smiling as we are about to consume a feast of pancakes. In the photo I look noticeably different, my hair is dark brown not red, my cheeks are round with youth, and my face is bare. I had yet to start wearing makeup. Dov looks exactly the same with the exception of his nineties Zack Morris haircut.

He shuts his phone snapping my attention back toward the present. "I think the food is ready. Hey, can you get a bottle of Sirarcha when you go up there?"

"Why do you have that?" I mutter so low that I'm not sure he has heard me.

He pauses before answering. "Don't really have many pictures of myself from my travels. But your right I should erase it." In the end I press him to keep it, and he quietly nods his _thanks to me._

My mind is boggled by the many options we have pertaining to our divorce. At first Dov wants to hire a lawyer,but I convince him to go with an Internet service. I read aloud a pile of information and from what we gather filing jointly seems like the most forward option. To get a divorce in Ontario you have to show that your marriage has broken down. The law says your marriage has broken down if: You and your spouse live separate and apart for over one year with the idea your marriage is over.

"That one sounds like it applies to our situation the best." Dov determines and continues reading. "Here's Another one: Your spouse committed adultery had sexual intercourse with someone else." He takes joy in my discomfort at the mention of adultery, that is until I point out it goes both ways. Anyone he slept with over the course of the years would count as adultery on his side of the marriage.

He does his best to guide the conversation away from himself. "You could have saved yourself a lot of heartache had you just told Gail about us." He holds an annoying amount of power over me as long as he can dangle fault over my head.

I counter sarcasm, with sarcasm. "Here's one for you: Your spouse has been physically or mentally cruel making it unbearable to continue in the marriage. The unbearable part sounds on the money."

He blushes and tries to lighten the mood. "Apparently, it only going to cost $447 dollars. That's a weird number. Right? Don't you think that number is weird?"

"I think most things concerning you are awkward and uncomfortable." I shut down the conversation with this statement but the reprieve only last until we get back inside the car.

"Soooo...once were divorced."

"Yeah." I snap.

"Say you break up with Peck, and you find yourself single. Would it be okay if I went after Peck? "

I stick the key into the ignition and turn the car on. "Gail hates you."

"Okay, what about the hot doctor is she for sure gay?"

"Gay would imply that she sleeps with men."

"Sorry, I meant does she sleep with women?"

"Mostly, Yes."

I drive around the block scanning for anything reassembling crime. As it happens, when people see my cruiser the cars around me slow down until we are gridlocked in street traffic.

"What about Marlo"

"The jury is out."

"And Andy?"

"Your better off dating a Taylor Swift album."

"If Peck was out of the picture would you want to date?" I'm stuck waiting for a red light, which goes by obnoxiously slow.

"Why would I divorce you only to start dating you? ...It'd be redundant."

* * *

Later, when I tell Gail I'm training Dov, she simply nods and returns to the television show she is watching. She spends Thurday and Friday, on the couch watching shows and eating take out. The house starts to fall apart with piles of dishes and general clutter amassing in all the rooms. I ask her to clean but when I get home the house is a mess, and Gail talking with Lisa on the phone. On Saturday, I pick up a surveillance shift with McNally while I'm stuck for the evening watching a condemned building, Gail goes to the Penny and gets horribly drunk. Chris drives her home and leaves her on the couch which is where I find her when I get off work. I take a short nap and rise early to get some errands done before our first softball game. Gail is still sleeping by the time I get home. I'm feeling equally exhausted so I put away our groceries and head to our bedroom where I set an alarm and go back to sleep.

"Babe what are you doing? You know you can't eat this stuff." She just shrugs, and continues eating it. I kiss the chocolate off her mouth, while she continues unmoved to watch a travel show.

Rather than confront her, I sit down and watch a television host getting ready to machete a poisonous snake.

"Eww babe, what's he eating?"

"Cobra heart."

"Gross."

"I know right."

I watch the show for awhile longer before turning my attention on Gail. She remains unresponsive to my presence until I vampire bite to her neck. She yelps at the contact, and I whisper into her ear. "Babe, softball game today."

I try biting her again but she clenches her shoulders at the last second. "I'm not going."

"Gail." I give her a look, which is lost on the fact that she is watching television. Then I attempt another tactic. "Your going to look really bad if you miss the first game." With her eyes still on the t.v. she responds in a monotone voice.

"Chloe the poops that are going happen from this dairy. Your going to need leave this house."

It is a complete cop out, but based in truth. Gail is very lactose intolerant, the moment we started dating I switched all her cheeses to vegan cheese and left it for her to figure out.

She rubs her bloated abdomen and begs me for a kiss. "Chloe, my stomach feels like it has razors in it..."

I have neither sympathy nor kisses for her. "You knew we had a game!"

"I became, 'The Mouse in the Tea Pot,' the moment Frank took me off the job. Everyday is my unbirthday."

"Just because you don't have to work doesn't mean you shirk all your responsibilities. Your the Captain!"

She sneers at me and says coldly, "your the ones who voted for me."

I ask her why she has to be so annoying, and she irks me further by choosing to ignore me for a, Kleenex commercial. "I hope that ice cream has it's way with your stomach!"

"I assure you. It will." She smirks, as I take the remaining ice cream from her.

Instead, of a vampire bite I throw her off with a soft kiss. "I'll tell them your sick. But please in the future stay away from food that does this to you."

"Yes Mom." It's the ultimate diss and I have no refute so I leave her at home.

I'm halfway to the park when I realize that I forgot the oranges on the counter. I bang the steering wheel with my fist and release a loud, fuuuuccckkk! I'm fuming by the time I get there, and since it's game day the parking lot is full. I'm forced to find a spot on the street. The walk from my car to the playing field is extremely far, I'm weighted down with Gail's gear which I brought in lieu of her. Someone inexperienced will have to play her.l position today which is unfortunate because we never designated a back up catcher.

When I arrive the team is circled up around McNally whose leading stretches. Jane Luck is off to the side assembling our newly minted banner onto a frame. I jump into the stretch they are all holding and smile at the group. Noticing how my arrival has significantly deflated the enthusiastic atmosphere; Traci asks me where Gail is. I give Gail a blend of morning sickness, the shits, and pneumonia, then ensure everyone how much she wanted to be here today. Andy asks me if I got the text message and I tell her, I have not. I quickly unlock the screen to my phone and find a text from Elaine, stating she will not be present today because she is sick.

"Must run in the family," Andy sneers.

"It could be the huge fucking fight Gail and Elaine are in..." Luck trails on, rousing my attention.

Apparently, Gail got into an altercation with her mother, and they're no longer on speaking terms. For the second time this week I find that Gail has once again failed to inform me of big news. I laugh along when Lisa talks about how she found Holly handcuffed. I pretend to be overly invested in my stretching, when Luck recalls, Gail'.s outburst at Elaine's house. I look to Holly, who reddens at the mention of the handcuff incident and does her best to downplay everything Lisa and Luck report. Because people are expecting my input I make a board statement about Peck fights being epic familial mind fucks.

"Gail probably has a major Oedipus complex." Lisa states.

"Isn't that when you want to marry your father?" Andy clarifies, while plucking the petals off a dandelion.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriately called an Electra complex?" Holly inform us that an Electra complex is when the daughter is beholden to the father, _hence the term daddy's girl_.

"An Electra wants to become the mother so that she can be with the father. Sexually," Luck adds her two cents.

Lisa laughs. "Yes, but Gail's homogenous nature makes her more of an Oedipus." She sends a coy look around the circle and says. "Mama Peck, is a total Milf. I'd be Gail's homogenous Stepfather in a heartbeat." Since neither Peck, can defend themselves I smack Lisa's arm on Gail's behalf. As I do, she grabs my hand and holds it for a moment too long before releasing it.

Lisa gives me a mischievous wink. "It's probably a good thing they didn't bring their drama to game today. Right Chloe?" She jokes and it's unsettling. Anyone with the ability to wink at another person should not be trusted.

"Right." I say feeling unmoored by the groups commentary. In my discomfort, I look across the dug out to our opposing team. I've been so so caught up with my teammates that I have yet to see whom we are playing today. The league is composed of a smorgasbord of teams ranging from: small businesses, the police department, the fire department, teachers from the local school district; every year the teams change but the players remain the same.

Due to the varying levels of skill on our team we try our best to stagger the beginners between the seasoned players. First at bat will be: Andy, Lisa, Traci, Holly, Myself, Chris, Jane Luck, Marlo and Kenly. We change the roster around making Jane Luck the catcher and Chris third base to fill the line up. Everyone is antsy, it feels unbelievably wrong to be doing this without Gail. I'm hit with the full impact of this thought when after stretches, Lisa's calls us to the dug out where she reveals our team jerseys. They are royal blue with white writing across the front that says, _'The Mermaid Mounds,' and _on the back our last names have been inscribed. Jane Luck, complements this moment by showing us the team banner that she created with the help of Chris and Marlo. On the front is a large expanse of royal blue ocean, with a Mermaid framed by a regal crest. The Mermaid in the crest has flowing red hair and a wondrous rack of anatomically incorrect boobs held together with seashells. There is a mug of foamy ale in one of her hands and a baseball bat in the other. Luck has done a excellent job capturing the spirit of our group on the banner. With our new gear, I feel both swelling pride for my team, and heightened annoyance toward Gail. She should be here, Elaine should be here, whatever their fighting was about should not have mattered. I throw on my brand new jersey, opting to take on the role as captain for the day.

From a distance I inspect the other team and see the familiar insignia of the, "Ball Licks." A team composed of bros from the K-9 unit. Their team banner has a German Shepard, licking it's over sized balls whilst nestled in a softball glove, this imagery is mounted on a baby blue banner. Their leader the biggest Ball Lick of them all is Nick Collins, who also happens to be Gail's ex-boyfriend. Seeing him immediately causes my stomach to sink, aside from Dov Epstein, Nick is my second least favorite person of all time. Most people will describe Nick as a nice guy which is true. He is a bit like every Nicolas Sparks leading male rolled up in one. Put it together and you have Collins, the army veteran who trains police dogs, drinks cinnamon lattes, loves rain storms, plucks his own eyebrows... I could go on but, No. Upon seeing our opposition I try my best to rally my own team with an impromptu speech.

"Any minute now. The Ball Licks, are going to try to school us, like cavemen who have just invented the wheel. We may be missing our Coach and our Captain, but we cannot suffer a Ball Licking! Not now, not ever!"

"God Bless Canada!" Lisa salutes me, and pokes Holly to follow her lead.

Nick and Gail dated for years, although, she assured me it is over I have always been wary of the man. The only thing standing between us and the game is the coin toss. I pull a coin out of my purse and jog across the unsoiled tan baseball diamond.

Nick sees me coming and steps out of his team's dug out.

"Chloe," he says, tipping the brow of his hat

"Nick."

"Beautiful day for a game isn't it?" He looks around the field with the pleased face of a serial killer trying to mask his compulsions.

He sets his eerie pleased smile on me. "Chloe your looking nice..." He trails off looking beyond me in the direction of my dugout. "How's Gail?"

I squeeze my own cap in my hands as I strain to keep it together. "Nick, we've been through this-"

"Yeah, I know" He says, through clenched teeth. " Tell her, I said HI."

I hold up a coin in front of him. "Heads or Tails?"

He gives me a knowing smile, showing off his perfect teeth. "Gail prefers heads. So heads."

I laugh, he clearly knows nothing about my love. "She definitely likes tails."

"But she has a history with heads." He calmly counters.

"I can assure you she's all about the tails these days."

"And I can assure you it's only a hiccup in a life span of heads..."

"Gail loves Tails. You know why? Cuz It never fails, IT's RELIABLE!"

The corner of his mouth turn up, as he mulls over this information, casually picking at the outline of his jockstrap. I feel my eyes roll before I consciously force myself to stop them

Finally he says, "you ladies can bat first. And if you see her, tell her I said-"

"THAT YOU SAID HI!" I roar trying to stamp out whatever is keeping him lingering.

He makes a point of shaking on it which makes me grimace as I have seen where his hands have just been. Then he complements our banner which is annoyingly nice of him. Before heading back to my end of the field he inquires about Gail once more. I try to be vague, but somehow end up telling him, she's sick. He presses me on the subject.

"It her allergies right?" His eyes are full of concern as he proceeds to list off all her allergens. When he fails to detect the right one, I take joy in correcting him. "It's DAIRY!" He gives me a look, that causes me to reel back my glee. Even though I have won the verbal spat, I still feel like I've lost something. I feel this way every time I engage with him.

"Good Luck Nick."

For our first game of the season there are five people sitting in the bleachers: Kenly's sister, Steve, Leo, Jerry from Forensic, Holly's intern whose finishing paperwork on her behalf. The game against the Ball Licks gets underway with Andy, who hits a home run off Nick's second pitch. Her great play sets up momentum for our team and both Lisa and Traci manage to get on base. When Holly goes to bat the guys on the other team send her catcalls. She ignores them, staying focused on the task at hand. Nick sends her a pitch that she has enough sense to let go. She swings at the next pass and gets her first strike.

Amused by this Nick calls out to her. "Hey babe, what is your name?" He plays with the ball in his hand as Holly does a few practice swings. She pulls at the front of her shirt and gets back into her hitting stanch. Nick pitches the ball. I can tell it's a strike before she swings.

"How about we make this interesting? Want to get a drink after this?" Nick challenges, despite Holly's outward disinterest.

"If I strike you out, your paying for the first round? Don't worry. I'm a cheap date."

Holly kicks the base with her foot. "Wow, your a cocky aren't you." She points her bat at him. "Hey whats your name?" And he tells her to read it off his shirt.

"How about if I strike out, I'll buy you an Apple Pucker Mother Fucker. Emphasis on the Fucker." She shouts, flipping him the bird.

Nick smiles pleasantly at her. "How about, A Slow Comfortable Screw Against The Wall. Extra vodka."

"Only if you make it a double." Holly says, causing mass excitement from both sides of the field.

He holds up the softball for everyone to see. "You all heard her say, yes." Then without further warning, he hurls the ball at full strength toward her.

A second later, I hear a _crack, as _Holly smashes the ball with the bat.

Nick jumps to stop it, but it goes ping ponging between short stop and third base. Suddenly, every one is out of their seats screaming for Holly who looks stunned.

"RUN STEWART!" Lisa's voice cuts through the crowd.

She makes it safely to first base, and in her excitement decides to make a go for second. By this time the ball has been recovered and the outfielder throws to second.

"SLIDEEEEEE!" Jane Luck, screams.

As the words leave her mouth, Holly slides into second before the baseman can make the catch. The base is a giant dust cloud, Holly's entire left pant leg is caked in track dirt. But she's made it. Nick begins screaming with the baring of someone whose is not getting laid tonight. His complaints are masked by the immense cheers from both teams.

"I thought you said the doctor didn't swing that way?" I hear the voice of my least favorite person and turn away around. Dov is leaning against the fence that partitions the bleachers from the field. At this moment Andy presses a bat in my hands. "Chloe your up. Bring our Mermaid home," she says referring to Holly.

The batting helmet on my head skews my peripheral vision which helps guide my focus from Dov back to the game. I approach the plate with the heavy gait of a prisoner headed toward the gallows. I force myself too keep a stern countenance but my sweaty hands betray me. There is a rowdy unquenchable energy that is residual from Holly's dramatic play. In lieu of my nerves, I ready my stance and wait for Nick's pitch.

"Strike one." I hear the voice of the umpire, and immediately chide myself for swinging on the first pitch. Nick winds up and sends me a fast ball. The pitch is way off, I let it sail past me and the Umpire calls my first ball. Nick hails me with fast balls, none of which are hittable but it's the undertone that matters. I jump back from each pitch until I'm one away from being walked to first base. I feel like my outline is being pinned to the wall with daggers rather than playing softball.

"Whats the matter Chloe, don't see anything you like?" He teases. Then throws me a pitch and I shut my eyes and swing into it.

I feel a heavy force collide with the bat sending tingling vibrations up my arms. I watch the ball sail straight for Nick's head, rather then catching it he jumps out of the way. Holly whose been inching away from second base does not see the ball until it's too late. The velocity, knocks her off balance, I watch in horror as her helmet goes flying off her head and hits her on the way down.

"Man down! Man Down!" I see Lisa running pass me to Holly whose clutching her chest where the ball hit her.

Nick reaches her first and asks her. "Holly how many fingers am I holding up?" She looks at him so bewildered that for a moment I doubt her ability to count fingers.

"I can't see." She finally answers. Nick gives her a quizzical look before realizing he is standing on her glasses. He picks up the shattered frames and places them meekly in Lisa's hands.

"Out of the way I'm her doctor!" Lisa pushes Nick, then goes to work fretting over all of Holly's injuries.

"Can I just say you look extra Asian without your glasses." She jokes, as she examines Holly's neck. "I need to check you to make sure the girls are okay." Lisa tenderly undoes her buttons. She pulls apart Holly's shirt revealing, a tramp stamp of her nickname _HSTEW,_ spelled in periodic table blocks.

* * *

"Did we win?"

"No, Holly."

"Are we winning?"

"No Holly."

"Am I blind?"

"No Holly."

"Do we plan on winning?"

"Yes."

Holly looks at all our faces like we have just arrived but it's been hours. After failing to get up, we promptly forfeited the softball game and took Holly to Lisa's hospital. The impact the ball had on her chest caused her left breast to leak. And now she needs surgery to repair it before the solution makes her sick. Awhile ago she was administered drugs for the pain and has been acting loopy ever since.

"Ladies, I just want to make a speech before going under the knife cuz you never know. I got implants..." She slurs, and then recovers her train of thought by cupping her face in her hands. "I felt like a Cylon, which is like a semi-organic being. But now they've metaphorically grown on me." She unwisely cups her breasts and winces. "They're apart of me and I'm part of them. I love myself, Lisa please save my boobs."

"Well said, H Stew. Let's get you prepped for surgery." As Lisa chaueffers us from the room Jane Luck grabs Holly's hand. "Don't forget you promised to go to the Police ball with me." Holly repeats the word, _balls,_ and starts giggling

"She's high as a kite but I assure you she'll remember," Lisa comforts Luck. She places a kiss on the back of Holly's hand and we leave the room.

I comb my hands through Gail's platinum tangles before sitting down in the seat beside her. She makes light circles over the top of my hand "Holly is going to be just fine." I sigh, leaning into Gail's shoulder. She gives me a sad smile, that invokes a kiss out of me. "You ready to go?" She nods, and we say our goodbyes to everyone at the hospital and head home. During the drive home I stare out the window at the stars; had it not been for Holly's accident it would have been a beautiful evening for softball. When we get home I take a quick shower while Gail watches television. I try to coerce her to come to bed but she insist that she is not tired, so I go to bed, and hours later I am shaken awake.

"Chloe."

"Yes." I gaze disorientated at the red digits on our alarm clock. It's three in the morning, I rub my eyes as they strain to adjust to the darkness. She crawls across the bed placing her arms above my shoulders on each side.

I can smell the liquor on her breath. "Why haven't you told me anything about Dov." I inhale my immediate response which is to throw Gail off me and get the hell out.

"Dov and I, knew each other when we were younger."

"You mean you married him when you were younger." She states. I finally do turn over on my side causing her to collapse off me.

"Why didn't you tell me? My mother knew, you knew, Dov... I could tell there was something off about that guy... Now I know. I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me." She pauses for my answer. In a waiting game for anything Gail always wins due to her affinity for methodically awkward pauses.

"I'm sorry." There is another long pause which I lose again. "I freaked out when I learned Dov was your trainee. I had no idea he was in town. We never spoke after we parted ways."

"How did you part ways?"

"I met him in Las Vegas, I was nineteen..."

"That's it?"

"Gail, I Iove you more then anything in this world. And I know your planning on asking me to marry you. I was planning on saying yes, because that is what I want to happen. Can we do that? Can we please skip to the part where we pick out flowers and choose a gluten-free buffet. I need to know that's the direction where going in."

When she ceases to answer, I wrap my body against her back as she subjects me to more silence. Eventually, she relaxes into my arms, I lean over and place a fixated kiss on her neck. Sensing her lips are currently off the table, I pick up her shirt and kiss her ribcage. With the exception of breathing, she remains completely still as I fill the area of her stomach with kisses. I can feel the soft part of her lower abs recoil against my lips when I kiss her an inch below her naval. She hates when I kiss this particular area of skin because she's conscious of the peach fuzz that leads down to her happy place. But before she can do anything about it, I grab her arms and cement them against her sides. I quickly run out of available space to kiss due to the overstock of clothing we both have on. I slid off her sweats, then pull off my shirt. She wraps her hands around my waists as I rub myself against her panties. I reach around my back and undo the clasp of my bra tossing it into the darkness of the room.

It's not longer a question of where I can kiss her, as I begin sucking and licking from her neck to the center of her chest. The air becomes heavy with gathering friction as she pulls my hair back, and brings my mouth to her breast. I run my arms up and down the side of her body stopping to cup her ass in my palms. I give it a squeeze, prompting her to pop her knees up. She pushes my face between her hips. I creep my thumbs beneath the material of her underwear and rub into her moisture, lathering the parts of her center. I slide her undies off, tossing them in the direction I sent my bra.

Then regroup my assault on her inner thighs with simpler kisses that slowly make their way toward her center. Her body shutters beneath me as I send my tongue up and down where her pelvis meets her leg. Using two fingers I open her up and then finally, slowly, I run my tongue through her wet folds. The room becomes a small place as I taste, massage, tickle, take laps inside her. My neck tenses with the effort it takes to keep the contact light. Everything, I have ever held back, and everything I could ever wish for depends on this moment. I stress with each lap of my tongue all the great things we have coming our way. Knowing, she gets the most pleasure on top I flip over and let her wordlessly climb on of me. When she goes to stick two fingers in me, I stop her. And shuffle lower until I'm settled between her thighs. I grab her ass and force her to sit up so that she is completely sitting on my face.

I awake, mummified by my sheets, laying diagonally across the bed. The sun pours through my blinds lighting up the room in a warm speckled glow. I strain for the honey aroma of our Peruvian blend but has yet to be made. I gaze into our closet and see everything in place as it should be. Then roll over toward Gail's side of the bed taking our sheets along for the ride. I walk my hands out and pull myself over the side of the bed. I leave the sheets on the flour and walk thru the house to the living room.

I'm standing butt naked against the wall were the front curtains part ways with our windows. Trying my best to see out the front without being spotted by the general population. I lean further to carefully move the curtain, and stare into a sea of grey cement. Having lived here for two years and never noticing the full size of the driveway. It's really very grey. I fold my knees into my chest, and wrap my arms around my knees. I sit there until the sounds give cadence to my day. Birds chirp in the bushes, cars make whooshing noises as they pass down the street. My phone rings from the bedroom, the wooden floor boards creak as they adjust. I'm hit with sinking regret, I should have finished that couch.

I go to my room and dig out the overalls Gail bought me and head to the garage. I put on my goggles, and use the back of a hammer to tear apart the exterior of the sofa. When I'm done the couch looks like it's been through a cracked out surgery. I unzip the cushions and begin pulling out the inside lining. I'm sweating from the effort, when it occurs to me that I didn't need to do this my original plan was to make new cushions from scratch.

"Hey Chloe, your kinda putting on a show for everyone in the neighborhood."

I squint at Andy McNally, whose approaching my garage entrance with Dov following a few steps behind. I look down and see my breast spilling out over my overalls. I have forgotten to wear a shirt.

"Chloe you didn't answer your phone. You were suppose to be at work hours ago..."

Tears fall from my eyes and in seconds I'm a blubbering mess. Andy pulls me into her chest and I cry until I loose sense of everything around me.

My tears disrupt my breathing causing me to hyperventilate.

"I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up..."

I repeat over, feeling sure that these are the only words that will ever fall from my mouth again. I hear shuffling footsteps, the sound of a radio, the whooshing of passing cars, and birds. McNally, holds me until the noises subside into a single thought. Gail is gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is an extra long chapter that took forever to write. Rated M. for language. We will be living in the Holly POV. for one more chapter so stay tuned. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, it is a pleasure making something fun for you. This chapter was growing too long so I'm just going to release it, and then do some re-edits with a fine tooth comb. I will try and update as soon as possible, the next chapter is half written and will probably be just as long.

Chapter 17. Holly POV

Day 1. "Holly in Wonderland"

"I thought l was Peter Pan but apparently, I'm growing up." She gently massages the skin around my surgical tape. "I'm meeting her parents, crazy right? I wanted to tell you earlier but here we are. You look-" She stops to read the machinery that is affixed above my head then peers down at me.

"How are you doing?"

I'm reminded of a word from my high school Spanish class, Mas O' Menos, the textbook translation meant: so-so. I took four years of Spanish but very little of it stuck, Mas O' Menos, was my go-to answer for everything. I rotate the cuff of my wrist; it's the same gesture my teacher once demonstrated while using it in a sentence. Lisa nods in time with my hand and its like we're peas in a pod.

"Holly, I swear to god, I will medicate the shit out of you." She's knows I'm thinking about the time I got my wisdom teeth pulled.

"Hey, look at me." She waves over my face.

"I'm not the dentist from, The Little Shop of Whores."

I run my tongue over my perfectly aligned teeth. "I think it was called, horrors."

She thinks it over then attempts "whoreeeess," really dragging out the "s" but it's still wrong.

"Horr-OORS!" I make a circling gesture with my hand to round the: "OR," sound.

"Whoreeeesss..." She circles her arms, adding a slight plié to the gesture. "Whores, like the kind you harpoon in video games?"

I frown at the very idea of, "whores and harpoons" existing in games. People are crazy. "No, like a scary movie, Horr-ORs."

"But Holly," Lisa says maintaining her bouncing plie. "Whores, are usually the first to die in horror movies."

"The point is...the point is..." I sigh, "There is no point." Lisa gives me a baffled look, then turns to engage a nurse in a conversation contained by their surgical masks.

I close my eyes and listen to footfalls of the busy people around me. It's a sound I associate with being in my third year residency; I wore Nike trainers in those days. I find this more comforting than a playlist of waves. I didn't entirely hate school; there were moments of intense love, which consequently took place at the same time.

"Hey, can I get a picture of us together?" Lisa pulls out her phone from her waistband. "Everyone is dying for a status update."

She leans into the table. "Say, Cheese!" I say, bananas just to be contrary, and turn to avoid more pictures.

"You know when people ask, 'What's the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?' This is it for me."

Lisa removes her face mask and takes a quick selfie. "Yeah, totally. I mean you were even hit by your own helmet. It's like your helmet hated you."

I pull the thin hospital tarp over my head. "Your right my helmet did hate me."

I squeeze the bridge of my nose to withhold an unexpected surge of emotion. "I have yet to hit my stride here." I choke on the words, and inadvertently lose a few tears. "I was better in Ottawa, the discipline, passion, it's...I'm very tired." I wipe my eyes on the tarp leaving two dampened circles in the material, and give myself a needed hug even though it really hurts.

Lisa gives my hand a squeeze. "Holly, as much as I want to have a deep conversation where I lift your spirits with a rousing speech about, 'Why the Caged Birds Sings.' I've got a surgery to commence; I need a clear and insightful mind. I need my Miley Cyrus playlist. I'm glad you've decided to make Toronto, home. And I'm sorry your depressed because that's...just rough. But here's some truth: You were weird and standoffish in Ottawa, and your friends were off-putting. So while I repair your breast I need you to work on your heart."

I truly want to grab Lisa's advice and run with it but I'm spiraling. "I'm...I'm two hundred-thousand dollars in debt." My educational debt is my, ace in my back pocket, of conversation killers. Lisa tilts her head forward as a nurse helps her into a headlamp. "Shall I get you a paper bag to hyperventilate in?" She calmly tightens the straps to fit her face. Then extends her arms and steps into a long robe that the nurse holds open.

"I found out my car has been discontinued, which sucks...cuz Toyota, quit me."

"Toyota sells bitch cars. I've told you this." She lifts her arms as the nurse pulls a plastic tarp over her head and ties it in the back.

"The last time I had sex, I fell asleep."

"Holly babe, I'm currently playing the worlds tiniest violin for you...in my brain."

A nurse sets up a blue barrier from my shoulders down and asks me if I'm comfortable. I give her a nod because I am very comfortable.

"I've got Chinese food rotting next to a human toe in a sample fridge at work."

Her eyes widened, she chuckles. "That's just disgusting. You animal."

The anesthesiologist takes his place at a stool that is just above my head. Suddenly, the show is underway, a plastic mask is placed over my nose and mouth. I'm asked to count back from one hundred, but I can't, it's patronizing. My nostrils become over whelmed with a sweet scent that coats the back of my mouth with a candied musk.

Lisa hovers over the table, her face is fully masked, and her hair pulled back into a pink cap. She looks like a hockey goaltender.

"What do you call a bear with no teeth?"

I start counting from the number ninety-two.

"A gummy bear!" She cracks herself up.

"What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?" The gas is not working fast enough. "Bison"

"Holly, I never wanted to believe that my dad was stealing from his job as a road worker. But when I got home, all the signs were there."

"92,92,92-" I close my eyes, I'm extremely tired.

The recovery room has soft pink walls with grey windows that are opened at the whim of the staff. The room is built for handicap accessibility, that makes reaching things difficult since everything is designed wider. There are bunches of artificially scented flowers placed strategically to cover up the sterile smell. Next to the bed there is a blatant can of air freshener, an admission to how stinky the place actually is. There is a rack of magazines by the bed with images of smiling happy women. All of who, look like they have undergone surgical augmentation. Ironically, there is also a pregnancy subscription, as if to remind women that breast implants are painful, but childbirth is worse.

Currently, I have a dull pain in my chest that is beginning to evolve into a throbbing pain. My breast took the brute force from the softball, however, X- Rays showed stress fractures in my lower ribs. I have a sore neck and bruising where my helmet hit me. It came down to the question, Am I cool with myself? I was not when I originally got implants. I was struggling...I have been struggling with my teeth, hair, neurotic eating habits. It's this odd control that I must have over my outward appearance that has ruled my life.

I'm not an existential person but being drugged made everything clear. I was hit with a truth bomb. We, me, time, space, the universe is constantly changing. I have seen this beneath a lens many times. No matter what I do, I will never be able to capture myself from one moment to the next. Eventually, in death I'll decompose into a more chaotic version of myself. I'm overwhelmed with the sudden urge to write a paper, a literary work that could likely be my next great publication. I reach for the only available parchment, the magazines. In doing so I'm met with a sharp pain that has me quickly withdrawing my efforts. Holy shit, I have clearly forgotten what it feels like to go under the knife, the pain overwhelms all my subsidiary thoughts as it sears it way across my chest.

Lisa is sporadically in my room throughout the day. She makes jokes to lighten the mood but all of them are lost on me. I'm too high for this... I say, or at least, I think I say? She holds up a remote control, I see a long cord attached to the back of it. When she talks it's sounds like the adults from, _Snoopy and the Peanut's the Gang._ "BAH BAH BAH - AAAAAH!" She fiendishly, presses the button on the remote and her voice becomes clear. I feel a sensation in my arm and see the coil, which isn't really a coil at all. I twine it around my fingers; fascinated by the way it leads both into my arm and away from it. Does that make sense? When I open my mouth a puff of smoke comes out. It swirls above my head before disintegrating into the atmosphere. Lisa slaps my cheek, I giggle because again, I feel nothing. I close my eyes and allow myself to float into the heaviness that dulls my senses in the most delicious way. I realize I can no longer detect Lisa's presence in the room, which is cool. I'm cool with a lot of things, like the fact that I should be terrified, but my body feels warm and mushy.

* * *

_Elaine Peck opens one of her impressive jars and forces a gluten free raspberry cookie into my mouth. "Eat this." It's too dry to be enjoyable but I swallow it down just to be nice. I feel a strange fluttering in the pit of my stomach that is comparable to taking a long elevator ride. It happens so quickly it's takes a few seconds for me to register, that I'm towering over the Peck Manor. __I__ have literally grown into a giant version of myself. (Now I know how King Kong must have felt: dizzy, overwhelmed, and alone) I stare down at __Peck Manor__, which is the size of a dollhouse with me stuck wearing it like__ a dress. __Something from deep within urges me to take another bite of the cookie. __I glance into my palm and see a small yellow speck, which I assume is the remainder of cookie. __I drop it into my mouth, and instantaneously feel a rush as my ligaments begin to shrink back down to proportion._

_When I get back to my standard size, I find the Peck house in shambles from my growth spree. It's a delicate situation, Elaine Peck will likely destroy the culprit responsible for trashing her house, so I decide to leave before she __spots me__. __I'm walking out the side door when I hear shouts coming from the front yard. I round the corner of the driveway and witness __Gail_ _storming__ away from her screaming mother. "Wait!" Gail does not hear me; she jumps into my car and speeds down the street. It's at this moment Elaine begins heckling me for ruining her home. I take off running down the street following the direction of my car. I'm running in a button down shirt and a pair of work pants, the heat from the sun creates a perforating cloud of stink. I look like a dirty sim._

_I__ run an unexplainable distance until I reach the street where I live. I discover my car parked outside the Penny, and jog across the parking lot divider toward the bar. Once inside I find Lisa and Luck sitting at a table that is covered with a mismatch of unfinished cocktails. Lisa's wild hair is spilling out of her surgical cap and Luck is wearing Gail's baseball catcher gear. I join them at the table; Lisa pushes a glass into my hand. "Drink this you'll feel better." It occurs to me that I have not been feeling very well this entire time. I sip a green cocktail, which Lisa informs me is an, Apple Pucker Mother Fucker. When I tell her it's good, she immediately orders me another._

_Luck reaches across the table. "How do you feel?"_

_"Don't know." I laugh._

_"Eureka!" Lisa shoots her index finger up in the air. "Shall we have another round?"_

_"Indubitably," Luck claps her hands for another round that appears out of mid-air._

_"I think we need to toast," Lisa suggests._

_"A toast!" Luck confirms._

_"If you find that yourself surrounded by jerks, it might be that you are the biggest one of them all." She clinks her glass with mine. I'm about to take a sip when I spy, Gail exiting the bar. __I drop my glass and it shatters sending diamond shards everywhere, "Gail wait!" I run out the padded doors of the Penny, by the time I get outside she is already gone._

_"Hey, I though you said you were going to pay for this?" Luck calls from inside the bar._

_I feel my heart sink into my stomach, as it seems I will never catch Gail. It occurs to me that I don't even know why I'm trying; I turn back to the bar. "Will I ever learn to do the things I should?"_

* * *

Waking up, is an impossibly slow ordeal I'm in a state of mild consciousness but unable to completely open my eyes. There is several times in which I feel like I have woken, only to find I have not. It's frustrating, with each false wake up, I can sense my body fighting to repel the exhaustion that sucks me back into sleep. I eventually, stop fighting my sleepiness and allow my body to ride it out. Hours past and my hospital status changes from outpatient to over night.

My first visitor is Nick Collins, he comes bearing a large bouquet of flowers, "Hollies, for my Holly." He smiles revealing a dimple in his left cheek. I try sitting up to receive him but he insists on seeing me as is. "Just wanted to see how you are doing?"

"You would make a great Disneyland Gaston." I can't tell if my joke went over his head or if he's just being polite.

He points to a table beyond my reach. "Can I put these here?" I stare dumbly as he sets them down. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the game.

I vaguely remember having an intention to write so I ask him for paper and pen. He hands me the pregnancy magazine and clicks open a pen from his shirt pocket. "When you're feeling better I'd like the chance to make it up to you." I nod slightly which causes him to make dimples again. Then open the magazine and become distracted by all the intense pictures.

"That sounds cool, can I bring a friend?"

He gives me a quizzical look, "Sure?"

I tap the pen against my cheek trying to recall what I had been planning to write. I glance at Nick, who's anxiously waiting for me to say something.

Sensing that he's up to no good, I eye him suspiciously, "A blonde?"

"You can bring a red head too."

"That's funny," I snort. "A redhead says to her blonde stepsister, I slept with a Brazilian. The blonde replies, oh my god! You slut how many is a Brazilian?"

"That was a good one." Nick chuckles as he sits in the chair next to my bed. "The last girl I dated had zero sense of humor."

"Oh well, I guess it's good I'm funny..." It suddenly hits me; I was going to write a paper loosely titled, "Decomposition and the Universe." Why? Because I'm awesomely smart. I flip open the magazine and draw a giant "U" for Universe, to remind myself later in case I forget. Nick successfully locates the television remote control and flips through the channels until he finds a terminator movie. I reach for the drug dispenser and press the button welcoming sleep against the backdrop of guns noises.

* * *

_Chloe lines up her baseball bat and swings as Nick throws her a pitch. She hits the ball and it goes flying in my direction. I look down, and find that I'm wearing a baseball glove. I lift it to my face to catch the ball, and it hits me in the chest. I don't feel the pain but I do experience a falling sensation. _

_I find myself back at my apartment lying on my __trusty couch. Everyone from the game is standing around me with concern etched into his or her faces. __Nick __whose dressed like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, __shoves a bouquet into my hands. _

_Feeling, disoriented I sit up to address the room, __"I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it.__"_

* * *

The next time I open my eyes, I see a pale hand holding a cup with a bendable straw to my mouth. My mouth drops open to accept the most perfect thing anyone could offer me: Blue Gatorade (Thank god, I was so thirsty). My eyes roll back as I indulge until the last drop. She hands me a napkin, which is like the most considerate thing a person can do. I take the napkin and clean myself even though I didn't spill anywhere.

"I got here a while ago."

"Thanks Gail."

She gives me a weak smile. "Your welcome." She uncaps the Gatorade and pours me more, which is just excellent.

I'm so excited by her presence that I'm overwhelmed with the urge to talk, except I have nothing to talk about. Gail volunteers nothing, which makes it even more difficult to think of things to say.

"I had the best idea for a paper just now."

"Oh yeah?"

"The Universe," I slowly wave my hand to emphasis the importance of my work. "Nothing is stagnant Gail, everything is going to change. You, me, time, space... the Universe."

"I'm getting chills." She says in a way that has me doubting if she really gets my point.

"When I publish I'm going to dedicate it to you."

"You really don't have to-"

"You don't have a choice I can dedicate my work to whomever I deem worthy."

"Trust me Holly, I'm not worthy. I'm just going to sit here if that's okay with you." She doesn't look at me nor does she attempt to entertain herself with television.

"Yeah okay." I rip off my top blanket and drop it over the bed rail. She reaches down and tries to hand it back to me, but I refuse.

"It's for in case you get cold."

She reaches pass the bed rail and takes the empty Styrofoam cup from my Gatorade. "I'm sorry I missed the game." Her voice is like warm soup for my ears. It catches me off guard, and has me questioning whether she spoke at all.

"I'm actually glad you weren't there to see this happen." She starts to talk about how things would've been different had she been there but I force her to stop. "I'm just happy your here."

The combination of the severe hospital lighting and my blurred vision makes her outline shimmer. It reminds me of a Vincent Van Gogh, painting I once saw in a museum, at one point in my life.

"Love is subtle. I'm going to write a chapter about that in my Universe paper."

She smiles and does her ghostly staring thing. "I'm happy to be here too."

* * *

The sun washes the walls making the room a pleasant peach color. I lay beneath blankets until the heat becomes uncomfortable. I peer over the bed rails and see Gail sleeping with her butt in one chair and legs in another. She's covered in the hospital blanket with her neck twisted uncomfortably to one side. This is the most cognizant I have been in the last twenty-four hours, I have pieces of conversations in my head that I'm unsure ever happened. I look at Gail, clearly we talked but the conversation itself is lost to me.

Lisa enters the room carrying a knapsack, and a manila folder under her arm. She drops both articles on the floor by Gail's chairs then walks over to twists the blinds open.

"It seems you have enchanted Mr. Collin with your feminine wiles which I don't understand because you bath every other day. You hungry?" She produces a brown bag from her coat pocket, and pulls out a small cup of applesauce and sparkling water that says, organic. My body feels groggy and dizzy; I thank her for the snacks and put them on the side of the bed. Gail kicks her feet off the other chair causing the blanket to spill to the floor.

"Lisa brought your spare glasses." She says looking disorientated between the two of us. Then points to the table, which like everything else in this room is just beyond my reach. She leans back in her chair and grabs the small black case and passes it to me.

"Thanks." I cup my mouth with my hand to protect her from my morning breath. Although, she's not in close proximity, the notion that she may get a whiff is enough to keep me on guard. I slip on my auxiliary pair of lenses.

"You look like Harry Potter." Gail laughs, and then corrects herself, "I mean Holly Potter." I instinctively touch the edge of my frames, the way I used too back in Ottawa.

"You look like a chicken." Lisa says to Gail, whose sporting crazy morning hair. Gail tries to smooth her hair with her hands but misses the part that looks like a chicken. Lisa licks the palm of her hand to fix it, but Gail ducks out of the way. She wipes her hand on her pant leg and opens the manila folder. "Your procedure was a success." She closes the file, "that's all it says."

She looks pointedly at Gail. "It was a success because I fixed it."

"There's no way I'm letting your spit touch my hair."

"Clearly not...McPeck..." Lisa sasses, as she turns to address me. "I'm not a brain surgeon, but I confidently diagnosed the bump on your head, as a bruise. _Ouch_. I'm recommending a week for recovery, plus two more before you can incorporate light exercise into your routine. Don't lift heavy shit. If you reach for anything, it'll likely hurt. And don't drink alcohol with pain meds. I have written you a prescription for some good shit."

"The toxicology report will say she died high." They exchange careful looks, failing to find the humor in what I said.

Lisa heaves my beige backpack onto Gail's lap. "Gail is going to stop frowning and take you home."

"I don't frown." She says, even as her brow contracts into a frown.

You're doing it now"

"No, I'm not." Gail fiddles with the straps of the backpack in an effort to avoid eye contact.

Lisa looks like she's about to say more when she uncharacteristically drops it. "She's going to need forty eight hour care. You got this Gail?"

Gail face contorts into a full grimace. She presses her lips together until they are white and gives me a curt nod. "Yah..."

"Don't just say, Yah. Say yes."

Her eyes dart between the door and me. "Yes. I'll take care of her."

"You hungry Holly. You want food? Jell-O? Soup? Egg muffin?"

"Coffee?" Lisa pauses for a moment to consider it. "Naw, you're going to dehydrate yourself..." She reaches out with her index finger to the middle of Gail's forehead and massages the pressure point between her eyebrows. Gail closes her eyes in a Zen like trance. "Your face is so used to locking up. This could be remedied with acupuncture or Botox if you want."

Gail's eyes fly open as she steps back. "Lisa, if you Botox my face I will shoot you. Get that through your mind, you will be shot."

"By the time your forty you're going to have an crease in the middle of your face."

Gail takes a moment to absorb this. "Is there anything I can do?"

"There's buffing creams that might help." She takes my pen and tears off a piece of my magazine and writes down the name of an organic buffing cream. "I'm sending Gail to run errands your living space needs to be...sterile."

"My card is in my purse." I slur because sedation was no joke.

"How about one more time for posterity?" Lisa presses the medicine dispenser and I feel a rush of drugs enter my system.

* * *

"Wow... Just wow. You have the most beautiful eyes. It's like they're ocean blue with gathering clouds, and just a little bit of sun peaking through. There's this one painting by Vincent Van Gogh, _'__The __MulBerry __Tree_' Your like that tree."

"Holly, can you please get in the car."

I look at the both of them (they're an odd couple). "I'm in the car."

"No, honey, your next to the car, not in it." I squeeze the leather armrest of my wheelchair, tracing a circle where a cup holder would be ideal.

Lisa holds up her hand and confesses. "Right, this is my fault I over medicated her. My bad."

I nod, pointing to Lisa. "What she said."

Gail is the opposite of amused. "I don't know how the hell you two have made it."

"I know, right?" Lisa whispers, "we're doctors!"

"Your just so-so..." I cut Gail off when I hear that word again. "Mas O' Menos?"

Gail slowly mouths, "what the fuck?" And Lisa mouths back, "No fucking clue."

Gail places her arms around my waist and counts off from three. Causing, Lisa to jump when she realizes what she intends to do. "No wait! She's got a very tiny suture that I'd don't want her to-" She lifts me up from the chair and guides me into the front seat. Then opens the back door, and dumps my purse and backpack into the backseat. "She's in the car." Lisa and I, gaze in awe as Gail nonchalantly walks around the car, and slides into the drivers seat.

"That was-... incredibly, effective." Lisa tosses Gail my keys. "Her hate-fire is just so effective. Holly, isn't it effective?"

I glance at Gail whose muttering a string of curse words at traffic, why? Because that is who she is.

"Yeah, totally, we need to get madder at shit."

Gail takes a moment to adjust my rearview mirror then checks over her shoulder for oncoming cars. This is how the ride home goes: Every time she focuses on traffic I make a series of ridiculously goofy faces. She never catches on but there is a moment that I almost lose my cool. She stares at me, sensing shenanigans, and I play it off by rifling through my glove compartment. I discover a half eaten bag of kettle chips and pull open the greasy package to finish it. I extend the bag to Gail, who stuffs a handful into her mouth.

"What flavor are these? Taste like ketchup but also spicy." I flip the bag over so she can see.

She immediately rolls the window down and starts spitting out the chips.

"What's wrong?" My initial thought is that it's her allergies again.

"They're Sriracha chips." She says, as if that explains everything.

"There was a sale?" I prompt, not knowing if that makes a difference.

"I fucking hate Sriracha." She reaches for a half finished bottle of water that has been sitting in my cup holder for a while. She unscrews the cap and takes a sniff then puts it back down.

"That's disgusting...Ever, see Dov eat Sriracha?"

"Oh." I crumble the bag into a tight ball. "We hate Dov now?"

"Essentially, yes." She stares ahead giving me no clue what to think.

"Okay. He's a fucker" I look at the road hoping to see what Gail sees.

She grips both hands tighter against the steering wheel. "You would hate him just because I hate him?"

I shrug. "Sure, I just said, I would get madder at shit."

She laughs, "Well that is truly touching."

"Fuck Dov." I raise my fist and she bumps it.

"Fuck, that fucking, fucker." She sings, completely tickled by the thought.

"Fuck his lunch." I add for good measure

* * *

Day 2. "The Bed"

"Got you some: ice packs, chocolate pudding, straws, juice, water, some diet..."

"Why are you here Gail?"

She drops the groceries on the floor, and pulls out a package of chocolate pudding that she snaps apart. Then she peels back the top of a pudding and places it on the coffee table in front of me.

"Where do you keep your tools?" She stares through me as I snap my fingers trying to remember.

"McNally unpacked a bunch of stuff for me."

Gail picks up the bag of groceries and walks into the kitchen. I'm licking the top of the chocolate pudding when she asks me if I want a spoon. Normally, I would forgo the option but there is something about her presence that has me grasping to be civilized.

She returns with a spoon for me, and a jelly sandwich for herself. "Hey, if anyone drops by I'm not here."

"You can hide in the bedroom."

"Thanks," she says digging into her sandwich.

I'm lying on the sofa in my apartment and the pain is so bad that I find it hard to sleep. Gail is sitting at the end of the couch with my legs balanced on her thighs. We spent the early afternoon binge watching a cooking competition with sassy children. Usually, this would entertain me but my body is not having it. I'm feeling restless so I ask Gail to get me some diet coke, knowing the caffeine will make me more antsy.

She returns from the kitchen with fresh ice packs, and two coffee mugs of soda one with matching purple straws. She places the mugs on the coffee table and hands me the ice packs. I gingerly unbutton my shirt and watch her squirm as I pull out my used iced packs and hand them to her. I gaze down at the gauze on my chest and see crust has crystallized through the padding. The only way I'm getting the gauze off is with a warm bath, but the idea of water stinging my chest makes me want to avoid showering until my flesh has recovered. I can tell by the look on Gail's face that she is doing her best to not show how grossed out she is. I stuff the new ice packs in my shirt and button up. One of the side effects of getting implants is they ride high when you first get them, and eventually settle and soften with time. As soon as I finish buttoning my shirt, Gail squats down near my end of the sofa and holds up my drink for me. I grab it with both hands and carefully bring it to my mouth but my best efforts cannot keep me from spilling on my shirt.

"Want to play a game?" I inform her that thinking is not something I can manage at the moment. She laughs and holds up a magazine. "How about a quiz?" She flips thru the pages until she finds the one she is looking for.

The headline reads: "What kind of sexy are you?

"Really?" I instinctively tilt the frames of my glasses as she nods enthusiastically at me.

"I need a pen."

I give her permission to search my purse and blush furiously when she pulls out a small box of condoms.

"Lisa and I were experimenting."

"I'm sure you were." She gives me a coy look that has me jumping to explain. "We were trying to make bottled hooch you need condoms for it. That's all!"

"Wow, that is such-" She makes a face. Sometimes I know exactly what her faces mean, and other times Gail is a complex logarithm.

"A great idea, right?"

"I get it now, you and Lisa are nerds." I reach behind myself and grab the pillow I'm laying on. She holds up her hands defensively. "You grew up and now you want your revenge." I smash the pillow into her face despite the pain. When she recovers from the pillow smash, I hit her again just cause I'm thorough.

Gail flees to other end of the couch. "What were you for Halloween last year?"

"This is a test, right?" I ask holding up the pillow just to prove I'm not fucking around.

"Naw, just tell me, did you dress up?" She takes a sip of her soda.

I quirk my eyebrow at her, "What were you?" She shrugs, "I was a cop."

"I was Asami Soto, from the comic-" I feel my face flush. "Oh god, I'm a fucking nerd."

She pats my back. "It's okay, I won't tell."

Gail picks up the magazine and reads the first question: "It's your Girl's birthday what are you getting her?" She peers over the top of the magazine. "Just so you know this will cement any preconceived notions I already have of you."

I cross my arms over my chest. "How is that supposed to indicate, how sexy I am?"

"I don't know," She says coolly. "The nerd test worked."

Each question only has three answers to choose from the birthday question our options are:

A. Is a mixed tape of all your favorite songs paired with her favorite baked goods?

B. The terrible movie you watched on your first date as an inside joke.

C. Tasteful nudes paired with an invitation to come over.

Gail looks at me expectantly, as I purposely draw out my answer, which is definitely "C". I take immense joy, in the way her neck whiplashes from the magazine to me. "Really?" She fails to mask the giddiness in her voice.

"Ideally, my implants are meant to be shared and enjoyed by-" Gail reaches for a sip of her drink, as I gesture to the general area of my chest. "But after this incident with the ball, I might just send tasteful nudes as Christmas cards. I want everyone on the team to appreciate my sacrifice."

"Oh, they will." Gail takes another sip of her drink.

"Of course I wouldn't send you one out of respect for Chloe."

She spits her drink back in her mug. "Chloe doesn't care if-" She pauses, and then starts to ramble on about how it would be okay. She emphasizes how long they've been together. This degenerates into how comfortable they are with each other, and spirals out of control when Gail's mentions their lack of sex. "We're intimate... Just not everyday, but when it's hot, it's hot." She stares at me incredulous from her over share.

"What's the next question?"

Gail remembers she's holding the magazine and reads, "What sexual fantasy is you?" She closes the magazine and uses it to fan herself. "They don't mess around with these questions."

She giggles in the most un-Gail like fashion and begins reading off the alphabetized questions:

A. Mile high club.

B. Getting it on at your parents next holiday bash

C. The kiss in the rain from the Notebook?

We agree to count to three and say our answers at the same time.

"Really Holly? Airplane bathrooms are so stinky."

"I'm just glad you didn't choose, B. Seriously, I would've told you to get some therapy."

Gail rolls her eyes at me. "Mile high club is like the worst answer."

"It'd be a private craft with just me and my-" My loss of words prompts Gail to push me to continue. "Your what, Holly?"

"My hook up, partner, lover. Do you really want me to continue?"

She stares at me likes she does, but says. "Your very queer no pun intended."

"No, I'm mostly queere. I've been with a few dudes but I prefer women." I scratch my scalp, which needs a good washing. "Oddly, It took the span of my formal education to figure that one out."

"At least now you know yourself better." Her comment makes me flutter, she's right, I do know myself better.

"I slept with men, no actually, I slept with a man. I thought he was it for me but thankfully, no. It freaked me out when I realized I preferred Chloe's attention to the guy I was seeing. He's still kinda sour about it, but you know it's whatever..."

After tallying up our scores Gail ends up getting, Robert Pattinson, which is like a no brainer. I get Nick Jonas, whom I have lots in common with: we're both late bloomers, over-achievers, take sexy selfies, and lingering in the background.

"The Notebook kiss was a romantic choice."

"I only picked it cuz I thought you might think so."

I don't know how to respond to that, so I reach for the bottle pain relievers. "Can I get some more soda?" She hands me my mug and I take a sip downing my pill along with it.

Were marathon watching Anthony Bourdain but after rechecking the status update for the Senators versus Maple Leafs score. Gail takes the remote from me and flips over to the hockey game. "I get it Holly, you're a freak, no judgment here."

When the Senators finally score I jump from my seat exhilarated. Gail rolls her eyes as I give her shoulders a celebratory shake.

"They just scored a damn goal! And it was awesome!"

"Okay, if were watching this, then I'm going to need beer."

"Me too!"

Gail gives me a look. "You can't drink with your meds."

"How about if I don't take them." I can see her face slightly flushing as she battles with my skewed reasoning.

"Look, which of us is the doctor?" She bores into me with a glare uncanny to the one her mother gave me on the first day of practice.

"And your patients are all dead." She retorts dryly.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Get me a brew." I give her a quick slap on the thigh sending her in the direction of the kitchen. Then run to my room and grab my Senator jersey and cap, and because I'm an extra good fan I grab one for Gail. When she sees me she attempts to run back into the kitchen. "No way! I'm not wearing your super fan clothes!"

"The Senators are not going to win with just their skill alone. Like the J.M. Barrie novel, they need us to clap if we believe in fairies."

I'm met with throbbing pain when I try to pull my hockey sweater over my head. Gail sets the beer on the coffee table and comes to my aid. Since I cannot wear my own memorabilia, I coax Gail into wearing it on my behalf. She begrudging dons my clothing as penance for not attending our first soft ball game.

"Why? Why do you find this amusing?"

"When I was in Ottawa my co-workers liked to play hockey. I used to drink beer and watch the games."

We drink beer and watch the game, and when it's over we watch a special on treasures that were stolen by the Nazis. When Gail makes no attempt to leave, I put on a documentary about people who live in unconventional spaces. We end up falling asleep on the sofa, rather then waking her I put a blanket over her feet so they won't get cold.

* * *

Day 3. Ottawa and Errands

It a nice gesture, dare I say, one of the nicest things anyone has done for me. I have never responded well to big gestures. The words, if I had any, are lost in a silence that lingers in the air. I thank her, and it comes out as a question. She picks at an invisible piece of fluff on the mattress.

"It's lovely. Except the sheets you're laying on are dirty, or rather, they've been soiled"

Gail sniffs at a discoloration in the cotton. "Smells like peanut butter."

I quickly slap the sheets out of her hands.

"Lisa and Kenly fucked with...with..."

"Peanut butter?" Gail's eyes widen as she realizes the source of my disparity.

"And shoes!"

She rolls off the edge of the bed then quickly sits up. "Right, shall we burn these?" She yanks the sheets off the bed and crumples them into a tight ball. She is appalled, when I inform her that I only have one set of sheets. She visibly shutters when I explain that I spend most my evenings on and couch.

"Lisa gave me your credit card. She said you needed a bed frame. But I felt weird using your card to buy a bed, so I bought wood glue and pasted down your slats."

"The dejection on her face makes me retract my earlier comments.

"It's lovely."

I flop down on the bare mattress spending my limbs like a starfish. I allow myself to fully absorb the feeling of laying on a bed frame that will not fall apart. Gail crawls onto the bed and collapses next to me. I fold my arms below my tender chest and give her a crooked grin.

"You did a damn fine job on this bed." She returns my smile with her own pearly white teeth. She's got good teeth, which is one of the qualities I appreciate in a person. I'm so distracted by this thought that I find myself agreeing to the words coming out of her dentally sculpted mouth.

I hate shopping, specifically at stores that cater to home improvement; growing up it was something my mother forced me to do. I used to spend weekends at large wholesale markets while my mother shopped like an, _End of the World Prepper_. Gail informs me that she and Chloe window shop every weekend. "Gag me with a spoon." It's out of my mouth before I think better. She smiles and tells me the brunch afterward is totally worth it.

She rents me an automated shopping cart; which is more of a go-cart than a shopping vehicle. I look crazy carousing through the store in a red flannel shirt with zip lock bags of ice down the front of my shirt. I'm wearing yellow elastic thermal pajama bottoms, with my Senators tuque, scarf, and slippers.

Gail is sifting through a pile sheets in the sale bin. "What color is your bedspread?"

"I have a brownish blanket." I glance at her derrière, "Denim."

She emerges from the pile of sheets commiserating over our lack of options.

"All of this is ugly."

I pick up a package of sheets and drop it into the cart, this sends Gail even more off kilter. She reaches in and reads the side of the package, then tosses it back into the sale bin.

"Holly, this is periwinkle, it may look good on walls but it has no place being a bedspread."

"Let's just get whatever so we can get out of here."

"Holly, your a woman. This dorm room shit is no longer a reflection of where you are in life...physically, mentally-"

"Gail, if you say emotionally, I will run you over with this shopping cart."

She shakes her head disapprovingly. "Emotionally..." And I chase her down the aisle with my go-cart, pinning her against the pillow section. Consequently, we end up buying a memory-foam body pillow.

Gail twists my arm (figuratively), and I end up spending extra on a set of violet purple sheets, and a matching reversible comforter. What I like about my new comforter is that one side is royal purple while the other side is violet. Gail tells me that I can change it to whatever side fits my current mood, which is super convienint. After shopping she takes me to a salad bar, that includes free tacos with the lunch special. She was right the after shopping meal is totally worth it.

* * *

We're both lying on my brand new plush comforter with my laptop placed between us on the bed. Gail is reading my work emails out loud in a 1950's secretary voice. When my calendar alert eclipses the screen with a bleeping message.

"Whose Dr. Levin?"

"He's the guy I studied under during my fellowship."

I study her face as she reads the screen. "So he's retiring?"

"It would seem so." I glance once more at the reminder.

I had originally logged the date of Dr. Levin's retirement party into my calendar, despite being unable to attend it. It occurs to me that my change in circumstances may work in my favor. I quickly Google Ottawa to Toronto, and find a round trip train ticket for one hundred and forty dollars. Then do a mental inventory of wearable clothing; I have a pair of generic black leggings and my black pointed heels. For tops it's tricky because I cannot bring my arms above my shoulders so I'm limited. I have plenty of button ups, but those are mostly flannels or fleeces, that would be inappropriate for the occasion. I remove the comforter and drape my feet over the side of the bed and give myself a push off. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of dizziness. Gail is up and around the bed before I can reach my destination. She slips an arm around my waist as I stumble toward my rack of clothing. I have Gail go digging in the back of my closet for my nicer clothing.

"Look, I don't expect you to come with me. This-this is so last minute. And you obviously, have obligations."

"Actually, I haven't been called into work since last week. I don't know when I will be put back on the schedule."

She stares at me and I can almost see "Chloe" in her minds eye. I don't really feel like it's my place to ask, she hasn't offered any explanation, so I stare down at the screen of my laptop.

"I'll go."

"You sure." I answer too eager for my own liking.

"Yeah."

"Don't say yeah, say yes."

"Yes."

She doesn't say anything when I book two tickets instead of one for the early train to Ottawa. As soon as I finalize the payment I look for the doubt in her eyes but there is none.

"Damn, whatever Chloe did must've really pissed you off."

"She didn't do anything. It's my fault."

It's the only thing she says about the matter before asking me if she can borrow some sweats. Gail stays the night again I make an uncouth joke about her making it a habit. She gives me a wary look that has me reassuring her, I was only kidding.

* * *

In the morning we stop at Traci and Steve's apartment before driving over to the train station. Their place is decorated with fresh flowers and flea market prints. The living room has over stuffed furniture with matching blue and brown throw pillows. There is a rack by the door to stow your shoes, as I'm taking mine off a large German Shepard comes running through the apartment. It's barks viciously at me, cursing my existence in doggy language.

"Holly, this is Steve's dog, Stanley." She grabs one of the dog's paws and extends it for me to shake. The dog wrestles free from her grasp and tries to bite me.

Gail grabs his collar. "Stanley No!" She smiles back at me, "he just needs to smell you."

The dog growls like it wants my jugular. "I don't think it's a smelling issue." I jump back as it tries to nip my hand.

The dog barks relentlessly threatening to escape from Gail's grasp. "He's not used to being around new people." She nods toward the hallway, "see the door at the end of the hallway?"

I look down the hall and see a white door. "Yeah."

"I'll hold him back, you go in there."

As I'm hurrying down the hall, I hear Gail cursing at Stanley to, "Sit the fuck down." I step into a royal blue room that appears to belong to Traci's son. Moments later Gail enters the room with Stanley on her heels pawing for entrance. She smiles with her teeth then walks to the end of the twin sized bed and produces a duffle bag. She unzips the bag and begins to rifle through her personals; I turn away when I catch a glimpse of her panties. She goes to the closet and pulls out a hamper of clothing, and reaches behind it for a child-size Carry-on, with transforming cars printed across the front. She drags it out of the closet and lays it on the bed. "So what do I need for this shindig?"

"Your going to need something nice for the dinner, two days of underwear, and some sleepwear." She rolls a pair of sweats into a tight ball and adds two extra Shirts. Then holds up a pair of black skinny jeans. "What do you think? Can I get away with these?" I tilt my head as I try to envision it working, and Gail interprets it as a, "No."

"I can borrow a dress from Traci." She's already opening the door when I remind her about Stanley, whom I can see leaning against the door. I jump over the dog before it gets to its feet and run with Gail into Steve and Traci's room. The dog is more irritated then before and scratches at the door.

Steve and Traci have a beautiful room with a corner view of the city, and white windowpanes dressed with shear autumn colored curtains. They have a four-post queen sized bed with a fluffy comforter that absorbs you when you fall back into the bed. They have matching drawers and evening stands on both sides of their bed, with a large television mounted on the wall. Anchoring the television on both sides are two white closet doors, Gail twists open one of them and we find it stuffed with Traci's clothing, and a small spot designated for Steve. Gail goes through the clothing until she discovers a navy blue dress and a pair of suede heels. "How about this?" She looks to me for my approval. "As long as you're comfortable." She goes back into the closet and finds a black dress and holds it up to her body.

"The Black is a bit too...serious."

"Yeah, I agree." She hangs it up back up and shuts the door behind her. She points to the jewelry box sitting on top of Traci's drawer. "How about some jewelry?"

"You should probably tell Traci were pillaging her wardrobe." Gail gives me a death stare that has me retracting my suggestion.

She opens the second door, which is a big mistake because when she does a wave of purses takes her out. "Steve, wasn't kidding, she's a purse hoarder." I sidestep around the purses and extend a hand to help her up. She accidentally brushes the door causing it to further open, and more purses crash into her. "Holly help!" I get behind the door and attempt to close it.

"We are so fucked." I say, as more and more purses pile out of the closet. Gail reaches into the closet and grabs a mother pearl beaded clutch; I follow her lead and take a black Kate Spade for myself. The purses are everywhere, there is no hope of ever getting them back into the closet in the order they fell out.

* * *

"Will Traci be very mad?"

Gail jerks me away from the building's security camera.

"Yeah she will."

We framed the mess on Stanley, by leaving him with his squeaky toy in the room with the doors opened just enough for him to get in.

"If anything Traci will blame Steve. Steve is like his dog, he's a jerk. The apple didn't fall far from the jerk tree."

I don't know anything about Traci other than she has naturally enviable teeth and a pleasant decorating style.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Gail unlocks my side of the car door. "I'm shocked, you're usually so morally out-to-lunch." I slide into the passenger side of my front seat. "Yeah, I know...but dogs are my limit." She remains focused as she maneuvers my car out of the underground parking structure. Then as were waiting to make a left turn she offers to buy me some breakfast.

* * *

"Dov." Gail hisses like she needs an exorcism.

"Gail." Chloe tersely nods, on behalf of both of them.

"Holly." Dov waves, though I'm sitting directly across from him.

"Chloe." I attempt to keep my poker face, but I'm crumbling like a gluten-free cookie on the inside.

"How's your-" Dov cups his hands in front of his chest.

I'm quick to dismiss his concern. "There fine," I hold up my purple hybrid croissant-donut. "Yum, aren't these delicious?"

"Yeah, they're a thousand calories a piece." (Dov's had three), I drop the pastry back into the wax paper it came in.

Chloe leans diagonally towards me. "Its better if you don't read about them before eating it." I wash the piece I'm chewing down with a swig of my iced coffee with almond milk. Chloe stares between Gail and myself, then impressively plasters on a pleasant smile.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Laundry..." Gail cuts me off before I can say anything.

I smile at her, and raise my hand. "I'm going to Ottawa to hang-out with my old co-workers. And she's-" I glare pointedly at Gail. "She's doing Laundry."

"At Steve's house." Gail clarifies, then picks up her blue pastry and takes a bite. Everyone remains cued into Gail's slow chewing.

"I'm not going to lie I thought this would be better." Dov comments.

I look at Chloe who seems to have grown smaller with each passing second. Her eyes remain glued to Gail whose ignoring her with polite indifference. Give the woman a pair of silk gloves and she would make a great Edwardian Aristocrat. Chloe switches to me. "I'm sorry, Holly for what happened-"

I pat her hand, "it was just a game." Then take a sip of my coffee and add, "it wasn't your fault."

She gives my hand a quick squeeze. "I appreciate you keeping Gail company. Your a good friend." Her words split my chest like a proverbial, _nail in one's coffin. _Chloe informs Gail, that she spoke to Frank about her coming back to work. I can visibly see her jaw lock when Chloe mentions Frank.

She gives her a vicious glare. "Thanks Chloe, but I don't need you to bat for me."

As she says this everyone at the table gives me a cautious glance.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine with the batting references." I take a bite of my cronut and swallow it with more coffee. It leaves a buttery film in my mouth with each bite.

"Thank god. I've been dancing around so many bat and boob references." Dov confesses to the table.

Chloe erupts from her seat and goes charging out of the cafe with Gail following behind. From where I'm seated, I have partial view of their conversation. I want to eavesdrop with every part of my being but Dov keeps talking to me.

"So how are you?"

Dov speaks more to his food than to me.

"I'm good. I'm Just healing from the softball thing."

He glances at my chest. "Yeah, you look...good."

"Thanks, I wasn't expecting to be up this soon but, here I am."

"You and me both..." He pauses then asks me, if I have somebody in Ottawa?

"Just the past which is like everything, isn't it?"

He sighs, mushing the rest of his cronut into a clump. "You never know when the past will bite you in the ass."

"You would be the expert on that."

"I just wanted to be a cop. You know kill bad guys, and stuff."

"Yeah, kill them good so I can autopsy them to death."

"But this Chloe thing, is just fucking me royally."

I stare past Dov and see Gail walking toward us with Chloe trailing her. Based on their miserable faces I can tell it's time to go. I wrap my cronut in a napkin and grab my coffee.

"Good luck in Ottawa." Dov says, as he hustles to gather his belongings.

"Yeah, you too..." I search for something positive to wish him luck in.

"Good luck at- ...with Chloe, and work. It will get better."

We speed through the motions of leaving; it's a race to see who can get the hell out of the cafe first. Gail and I, head to the parking lot and get into my car, in the distance I see Chloe and Dov doing the same thing. Gail peels out of the lot with unnecessary roughness that is accentuated by my car's excellent pick up. Then we're on the road, with Chloe's police vehicle disappearing in my side mirror. I glance sideways at Gail whose driving forward with fixated resolution. I hand her the rest of my cronut, and she smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I'm breaking this chapter into two parts to give you something to read while I'm finishing the second half. I've been getting some pretty cool feedback, thanks people your the best. My next chapter will stay in the Holly POV. Stay tuned.

(This chapter is brought to you by wanton soup, cream soda, and coffee.)

~ Hatchen

Holly POV: Part 1.

I'm gazing out the window at nature because from Toronto to Ottawa that's all there is. It's funny how cities you don't think about are Capitals, and cities that have a substantial amount happening, are not. For example, what's the Capital of Nevada? Allow me tell you, it's not Las Vegas, it's Carson city. The Capital of New York is Albany, what the fuck is in Albany? Absolutely nothing. The capital of British Colombia is Victoria, but the largest municipality is Vancouver. North America with its provinces, states, districts, shanty towns, clearly got confused when designating Capitals. Perhaps, it was an elaborate plan by the early settlers to redirect the Europeans so they would not steal our land. If so, it was a genius plan. Road trips always make my mind drift to odd places. There is something about being propelled forward at a high velocity by train, it brings out the William Wordsworth in me.

I wandered lonely as a cloud

That floats on high o'er vales and hills,

When all at once I saw a crowd,

A host, of golden daffodils;

Beside the lake, beneath the trees,

Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

I'll admit I committed myself to this soirée without thinking about the significance. It was the mis-truth Gail told Chloe over Cronuts that cemented something that I'm afraid to acknowledge even in thought. And now I'm occupying myself with train musings to avoid the truth.

Returning to Ottawa, It's a complicated situation, one that I needed back up to face. Whether, she knows it or not Gail is my muscle this weekend. She is the eye candy I'm bringing home to show my peers that, yes, things are working well for me in Toronto. The move was a sound idea, I'm getting paid more money, the people are great, and here's one to prove it. Being the upright person that she is, Gail offered to come with me, (no pun intended).

When this is over I'd like to bake gluten free cookies with her. It's something I've thought about since the hospital. I want to experience the little things with my- my... Friend. Baking, is such a positive activity, it involves creating things with your hands and science. It would be noon and we'd be sipping glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon, enjoying old fashioned day drinking. We'd be covered in flour from the food fight that would amass before actually baking anything. There would be lots of natural lighting, pools of it.

* * *

_Wait, wait, can we just take a Zack Morris time-out to figure out our shit? Hollycakes, this friendship business will get us Darwin Awarded out of existence._

_I don't need to, "figure out my shit," Gail and I are baking imaginary cookies. Please go._

_Fine if you can't handle what needs to get done. Just stop being a Pussy and let HStew take over for a while._

_No way! Last time she took over I needed twelve stitches._

_And what happened after the stitches._

_I got the doctors number._

_And later..._

_We hooked up...it was pity sex._

_Still you have to admit HStew set up that play._

_HStew is my sloppy inner drunkard. Whose likely to either hook up with a hot girl or strip naked and pee in a bush. I give myself the worst advice._

* * *

My mouth is slightly parted and there's a trail of drool dripping slowly onto my pants. The train sputters and I wipe my face with the cuff of my flannel. Gail is playing a game on her phone called "Psycho Dad," the whole premise is you have to drive your kids to school without killing them. She's on level forty which tells me that I've been out of it for a while. She pauses her game to check the time, "it's been four hours since your last pain reliever. Do you want another one?"

"No thank you." I uncap a bottle of seltzer water and take a sip to clear my throat.

"Yeah okay, by the way you called yourself a Pussy."

I check to see if I've attracted unwanted attention from my fellow passengers. "Really, was I loud?"

"It was a pretty loud Pussy."

I take another sip of my water enjoying the metallic taste from the added fizz. "I meant it like a cat..." I glance out the window. "Stuck in a tree, it's a metaphor."

She gives me a sideways glance. "That's weird."

I get distracted by the profile of her face, it's so elegant. "I'm the cat."

She pauses her game, tucking her phone into the netted storage built in the seat.

"I'm going to get a coffee, you want one?"

"Sure." When she leaves I drop my head in my hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Maybe I do need a time out from myself._

Gail returns balancing a tray with two small coffees and sugar packets of every color.

"They didn't have almond milk." She hands me the coffee while she clears trash from her cupholder.

I cusp my drink in my hand, it's crazy how she always knows what I like. Is that normal, or am I over reading non-existent signs. Maybe it's a question for my coffee grounds. Wouldn't it be lovely if truth was awaiting me at the bottom of my cup. I watch Gail prepare her coffee, memorizing the number of sugar packets she uses should I ever buy her coffee.

Then snuggle close to watch her play. "I just want you to know that I see you." I give her shoulder a little nudge. "Your a good person and you try extremely hard."

Gail's car slams into a tree and one of her children goes flying out the front window

"Your a good person too." She's says not looking up from her game.

"No, I'm average, I know...I've known." She doesn't move but I can tell she's listening. "You may not always see it but I assure you it's there. You were mean't for great things Gail Peck. So no matter what happens just remember."

Gail holds out her phone and offers it for me to play even though she's on level forty-four. I'm overwhelmed by such a display of selflessness, she would quit a high scoring video game for me. Am I reading too much into that?

* * *

She's leaning against a 1970, Kelley blue Camaro. I was there the day she bought it from the junkyard, and heard the tales each day at work as she slowly put it together. Shay also looks like she has undergone some personal changes of her own. The quiet nerdy girl, has been replaced by a tall and confident woman who is currently leaning like the lady version of James Dean, against an incredibly sexy muscle car. It makes me swell with pride to see to what extent she has evolved.

She waves to me, I give her a cheshire grin and rush across the parking lot to meet her. Her hair has grown long from the last time I saw her. She's wearing it in a clever twist back with a few strands brushed casually aside. She's wearing a gray crew cut T-shirt with a front pocket, and boyfriend jeans that are rolled up at the calf. The jeans slightly sag off her thin frame in a way that compliments her figure. My first inclination is to throw myself into her arms, but the pain causes me to withdraw. She gives me a goofy half grin that dispels her cool exterior, and suddenly I'm looking at the girl I trained. She reaches back into her car and pulls out a bouquet of orange Mums and Holly.

"Hollies for my Holly." It's a mix that I would not think to arrange but the texture of the Holly and soft pastel mums work in a offbeat artsy way.

"Thanks, I would hug you but I had a little accident with a softball." She gives my shoulder a squeeze. "That's sounds awful are you okay?" She steps back and scans me for overt signs of injury. I turn as Gail crosses over the curb with our luggage. "This is Gail. She's been helping me with my injuries."

Gail reaches over me to extend a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Shay fiddles with her keys and turns to unlock her car.

She hitches the seat forward, and drops our belongings into the back. Then holds the door open, it's take a second for Gail to realize she's been elected to ride in the back. Once on the road the first thing Shay wants to know is how Gail and I met.

I glance in my rear view mirror, Gail is sitting with her arms crossed in the middle seat. "Holly called the cops and I showed up," she quietly offers.

I adjust the side mirror to get a better view of her. "You were such an ass."

She catches me staring and we exchange jabs through the mirror. "I should have arrested you for disturbing the peace."

"See still an ass." I delight in the way my criticism vexes her. "We didn't get along until she showed up at my work and attempted to died."

"I was not dying." She huffs.

"Your airways were closing and you were turning purple."

"Okay, okay, I was slightly dying, " she pinches her fingers to indicate her level of death. "Holly saved my life and now we're super cool."

"It's true she pasted down the slats on my bed."

Shay appears baffled by our talkfest. "I'm not going to pretend like I understood any of that, but I think it's great that you finish each other's..."

"...Sandwiches!" I acquaint Shay with the story of how Gail ate my almond butter sandwich. She still doesn't get it, so I clarify, "Gail is allergic to Almonds."

We pull up to a two story blue bungalow house with a stone porch. When his wife died Dr. Levin moved into a smaller apartment, and started renting out the rooms. After emailing my RSVP, he informed me that my former room was still vacant. The house became a beacon for the people who worked at the lab. It was the place where I watched hockey playoff games, drank beer, and occasionally smoked a boat load of weed.

When it came to the matter of his successor it killed me when he started working closer to Pepper. She came under his tutorage a year after I did, and lite a fire under my ass. She was constantly challenging my position in the workplace. She wanted what I had and when she couldn't access my brains, she took my body. Are arrangement started when she moved into the room down the hall from me. I knew then that I was going to either kill her or fuck her brains out, I chose the latter. It always felt that with Pepper it was only a matter of time before she overcame me, and I knew once she did I would be left to deal with it. I couldn't deal with it, so I quietly started applying for employment elsewhere, and when I accepted the Toronto job I didn't tell her. I managed to keep it secret from all my friends until Monday, when I walked into the office and announced to the entire lab that I would be leaving that Sunday to start a new job.

The week I left I avoided my colleagues so no one could surprise me with a farewell party. My unease over leaving had me drinking at the bar into the late hours. On the Saturday before I left, Pepper found me in my cups, we went home and I fell asleep during sex. I left Ottawa, and have not sent correspondence since the move, it came as no revelation when I found out via social media that Pepper had been name Senior pathologist. I stalked all the images online, and kept tabs on my friends from afar as they continued their lives.

At max capacity I had six roommates Pepper, Eli, Gaius, and Shay. Then Eli's friend Sage asked to sleep on our couch for a few days, and days turned into months. Sage got a new boyfriend, Theo who joined her on the couch. This was a tumultuous time because you could quite literally walk in on them having sex. Dr. Levin turned the attic into a fifth room and they moved up there, which solved the sex problem. It didn't help that their bed was directly above my room, and when they had sex the ceiling would thump. I would complain about it but the added presence of Sage and Theo made my rent ridiculously cheap, and yes, I did sometimes find the thumping soothing.

My old room is exactly as I left it, it has my cheap ikea bed frame, a cheap dresser, a cheap television, and a broken book case with three usable shelves. All remnants of my former occupation have been gutted and there is a slight echo that reverberates off the walls.

Gail drops our luggage on the floor. "So this is were you began."

I plop down on the bed, "Yeah." She walks the perimeter searching for an invisible clues.

"Seems quiet."

"It was quiet initially, but the roommates made the house, vivacious."

She wipes a finger over the length of the dresser, "I don't understand, why did you leave?"

"I don't know...Perhaps, I stopped believing in fairies."

We take a nap. I try to avoid brushing against Gail and know she is attempting the same. My alarm fails to go off and we end up napping into the late afternoon. I'm woken by a soft tapping on the door, and maneuver from bed careful to not wake Gail. I step into the hall where I'm greeted by Shay whose now changed for the evening. She's wearing black skinny slacks, a black fitted jacket, a white shirt tucked into her slacks, with an undone bow round her neck. I absently touch the hem of her collar. "You look amazing."

She blushes and informs me that Gaius and Eli are downstairs. "They're dying to know about the woman you brought home."

I suck my teeth. "Did you really have to tell them."

"Holly, they're going to fine out anyway."

She grabs my hand and leads me downstairs. "Relax, I just told them her name is Gail."

I rub the stress building in my face. "That's already more than I'd like to share."

She swivels around causing me to walk into her side. "And if you did share then we wouldn't be so desperate for news." I'm not used to this change in our dynamic, as my apprentice I never relied on her for personal advice. Even as we lived together, I only hung out with Shay in a group setting, and on some occasions omitted her from outtings.

Eli is wearing a chocolate suit with a light blue shirt, a striped red and blue necktie, a matching pocket square, red socks, and earth toned oxfords. Gaius is dressed in a fitted blue suit with a royal purple plaid shirt, and a solid purple bowtie, paired with black shoes. My eyes drift back and forth from the boys to Shay. Eli and Gaius lean in for celebratory hugs, Shay warns them about my ribs and I get kisses on both cheeks from the men.

The joy and relief I feel upon seeing their faces eases my earlier trepidation."You all look amazing." Eli grabs both my hands in his, "Holls, we've missed you so much. It's not the same without you." Gaius and Shay extend their arms around all us and encase me in a group hug.

Shay presents the group gift for Dr. Levin, a custom framed photo of "the troops," Pepper, Gaius, Eli, Shay, and Myself. We're sitting on the front porch of the house on a summer day. I recall that specific day it had been sticky-hot, Gaius turned on the water hose and we ran through it while he sprayed us. She informs me their pitching-in, to get Dr. Levin season tickets to the Senators. I reiterate again how wonderful it is to be united with everyone, though were missing one person.

"How's Pepper?" I'm unable to ebb my curiosity.

Eli hits me with some juicy gossip. "The Queen of Hearts, has been riding everyone's ass ever since she took power." There is a pause broken by Gaius. "No offense Holly, she just needs to get laid." Apparently, "_The Queen of Hearts_," is their code name for Pepper, it's a play on the fact that she's a ginger.

I hold up my palms, "I would help you but I'm on a No Pepper diet." They expect an elaboration and when I don't, (since I can't); Gaius makes a remark about how they should plant a vibrator in the shower next to her conditioner. I can't get myself to joke along, so I tell them how much I like Toronto.

Eli and Gaius turn their query on me and ask about Gail. I explain that she's a friend which they struggle to accept due to my clumping friends and fuck buddies into the same category. It would've made my life easier had I differentiated the two in the beginning, and now I find myself hindered by my lack of boundaries. Damn.

"Gail's my friend." If I could literally put my foot in my mouth, I would.

"You guys should've heard them in the car." Shay starts telling the Almond butter story, Thankfully her phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it.

When asked if they can meet Gail, I mistakenly tell them she's asleep. Eli and Gaius, race to the stairs to attain their first glimpse. Shit. I chase them up the stairs, Gaius arrives first and opens the door for a brief second. I bolt forward and rip the knob from his grasp, putting my body between them and the entry.

" "You guys that was not cool." They're already comparing and contrasting what they know based on the look they got.

I sheriff their protest back down the stairs. Eli turns back to me and says. "Hollykins, I know that was an invasion of privacy but she's the first girl you've brought home."

I'm on the verge of losing it. "What about Pepper? She lived in the room next to me."

"Right," Eli searches for the right words. "Gail is the first girl we've liked."

Gaius nods in tandem with Eli. "And she was sleeping."

Eli sighs, looking like he's been shotgunned by Cupid. "She's a vision."

I'm met with, "Oohs and aahs." As they shower me with a slew of questions I'm not prepared to answer. What is Gail wearing tonight? Did we color coordinate? What's her astrological sign? What type of music does she like? Does she like art? What's her favorite musical? Using, the power of true love's kiss. Do I think I could break the winter spell that's laid waste to the North East? I strain to keep it vague because the truth would make my life a shit-storm.

Shay gets off the phone and announces that Pepper's running late, and wants her dress delievered. Eli begins listing off things Shay will need in addition to the dress. "Make up, heels, does she want a straightener or a curling iron?" Shay curses under her breath, as Eli orders her to call Pepper back. Gaius helps Shay gather Pepper's accoutrements from the restroom while she runs around the house with the phone in her ear. There is general mayhem as the roommates pull together with the efficiency of a NASCAR prep team.

"Does Pepper know I'm here?"

Shay puts her hand over the phone and looks at Eli who throws his hands up and smiles. He reaches down into the gift bag and hands me Dr. Levin's card and a pen. I open it up to see it's filled with warm messages from my co-workers. There's little empty space left to sigh, so I just write my name. I click the pen closed and shove the card back into Eli's hands. Gaius returns from the bathroom with a large make up bag and various hair products. Shay comes downstairs with a garment bag slung over her shoulder and a pair of heels. Eli picks up the Dr. Levin's gift and holds the door for Shay.

"We'll see you tonight." He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Gaius graciously leaves me his car keys so Gail and I can drive ourselves to the event. I stand in the doorway waving goodbye, and muttering obscenities through my teeth.

Lisa was right, my friends are off-putting.

The house once again becomes quiet I return to the room to start preparing for the evening. At this point I need a shower but I woke up late and there's no time. I take off my flannel and undo the bandages around my ribs. I have a purple and black bruise larger than the softball that hit me. I rub ointment on my ribs while Gail helps me apply fresh bandages. The shirt I've brought is cream with black detailing on the collar and sleeves, and for bottoms I have black leggings. Compared to my friends, I'm going to appear underdressed on a night that I need my confidence. I do my best with what I have, I spend a good amount of time curling the ends of my hair.

I'm sitting in the restroom flossing my teeth when Gail knocks on the door. She tentatively allows herself in, I look up to see her standing behind me in the mirror. Gail is wearing the blue dress. Her hair curled and pinned to one side with sapphire clip holding it in place. She's wearing searingly red lipstick and dangling sapphire earrings that offset her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" She lowers herself to my level.

"I'm fine, I was just flossing." My hand trembles as I toss the string into the trash. "I drop my head into my lap. "I should have brought a nicer dress." I wipe a few tears, Gail rubs my back, and I wipe away a few more.

"When we first met you told me, 'the name Peck reminded you of all the hens a rooster would have to knock up to make Easter happen.' I thought you were someone I would never want to associate myself with and yet here we are... We're friends. I don't know what got you so frazzled your smart, funny, your going to rock tonight."

I reach across the toilet for my makeup bag on the edge of the sink.

"It was an inaccurate statement." I unzip my bag and pull out my contacts.

Gail squeezes my knee. "Tell me what's inaccurate?"

I take off my glasses, and marinate my right contact in solution.

"Easter eggs are unfertilized, so you see a rooster would not actually knock up any hens to make Easter. Roosters don't even have penises. Their sex organs are kept inside their bodies and only extend for fertilization, in what's called a, cloacal kiss. I don't know why man chose the slang, wor 'cock' for their male parts because roosters don't have them."

Gail cringes as I slip in my contact . "Wow, Holly... If you get nervous tonight you can just tell people about, roosters."

"I don't appreciate you making fun of me." I place my other contact on my finger and prepare it with the same treatment.

"I'm not, but I do see what your doing." She checks the time on her phone. "And I don't want you to be late to your own party. Look, if your worried about someone giving you a hard time I'll arrest them."

I blink off the watery contact solution. "You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely." I slip my glasses into the side pocket of my makeup bag, and' Gail jokes about me not looking like Holly Potter anymore.

It's a the kind of place you feel awkward walking into wearing just day clothes. There is jazz music playing softly in the background, and complimentary cookies laid out for people waiting for a table. The hostess is a young girl who barely breaks from text messaging to point at a list of private parties scheduled for tonight. The banquet room are party is located in is called, The Alleister/Chase Room. Finding it requires weaving through the Restaurant's extensive floor plan. Waiters whiz by wearing tuxedo aprons and carrying mass trays of food over their shoulders. There are mini bars in the hallways near each restroom for no reason other than to get people, already drinking, extremely drunk. My senses are overloaded from the many functions going on which causes me to latch tighter to Gail.

We head down a white corridor with heavy red drapes that block all the natural light from outside, making it seem like it's already late evening. There are massive alpine doors that make me feel like I'm in another era. I can hear the muffled sounds from events happening on the other side of each doorway.

A door swings open and a waiter pushing a dolly of beverages emerges with another server carrying a small cocktail tray full of champagne flutes. I stare into the room as we pass, and lay eyes on a wild wedding reception.

"So Holly, am I your date?" Gail questions with unshakable neutrality. I freeze, knowing I need to approach this tactfully.

"Your my date that I rented to show off to my friends that I'm not weird and prepubescent anyone." Her expression drops, and I playfully slap her arm. "Geez, Gail, it's was a joke. I was joking. My life isn't some odd mixed between, '_She's all That, and Never Been Kissed.'_ Your my friend, my plus one, the person who will save me if a creeper hits on me."

"Right, gotcha."

"And should my friends ask about my success in Toronto, you can tell them I'm engaged to a millionaire heiress named Francisca whose family invented Swiss cheese.

"Swiss cheese?"

I lace my fingers through my hands. "The cheese with the holes." Gail doesn't look, "Yeah I know what that is."

"And I'll tell them your my body guard who sometimes carries me over thresholds for safety."

Were standing in front of The Alleister/Chase Room, Gail holds out her arms. "Quick hop on." I place my hand on the gold plated door handle. Then release a sigh of nervous energy, my heart is racing, my hands sweating. I bring my tongue over my teeth, and chide myself for not wearing a dress. Gail suggests we hit one of the many bars lingering in the hallway before going meeting every body. She's such a clever one.

I insist on going to a bar away from the restroom based on my fear of fecal matter wafting close to my drink. Then like goldilocks it becomes a matter of finding the right bar to drink at. The main bar near the front of the Restaurant is backlit with obnoxious neon lighting, it's a cheap effort by the establishment too try and draw a younger crowd. In this part of the restaurant the soft elevator music is replaced with, The PostModern JukeBox, cover of "Story of My Life,"by One Direction. The garish attempt to combine old and new is something that Gail and I, mutually dislike.

Gail is approached by a swarthy man with thick eyebrows, and a pleather jacket. He's wearing odd fitting jeans, that are tight and baggy in the wrong places. The moment he offers to buy Gail a drink, I become flanked by his wingman whose in need of a clean shave. Consequently, he too is wearing a mafia chic pleather jacket, I comment on how they must shop at the same place. The swarthy man leans over to place his order with the bartender, and asks us what we're drinking. Gail explains that she already has a drink. He offers to buy the following round, she holds up our shots and proclaims, she's got two. Gail closes our tab, the darker guy whose name is Sam, reads her name off the bill.

"Nice to meeting you Ms. Peck." She crumples our bill and hands it to the bartender. Sam laughs at her. "I do hope you let me buy you a drink soon."

She grabs my hand and pulls me away as his friend asks for my number. I speed up behind Gail, causing her to stumble in her heels. We backtrack down the corridor passing our own banquet room, and find a quieter section of the restaurant. There's an area that has not been restored with modern touches, it's dim and there's an odor of mildew and spilt drinks.

I see him sitting at the bar, sipping on a glass of scotch, and watching the hockey game. I grab Gail and pull her eagerly down the three steps toward Dr. Levin. He turns to greet the clicking of our heels, and stands to receive us. He looks handsome in a classic black suit, paired with a Windsor knotted blacked tie, and a fresh haircut. It kills me not to hug him but unfortunately there's very little you can do with bruised intercostals. Dr. Levin orders us a round of scotch.

He makes it known to Gail that good scotch is the only thing that will not give you a hangover.

"Dr. Levin this is Gail Peck."

He cups her hand in both of his. "I've barely met you and I already like you more than I possibly could."

We watch the game and discuss hockey strategy just like old times. During the commercial I graze over the subject of work not going into much detail. The conversation feels odd Dr. Levin and I, never kept it light when we worked together. He was always quick to distribute constructive criticism, and now it feels like I'm running out of things to say. I bring up the softball team, Gail talks about the team's past records, while I boost about her captainship. She snorts off my praise, and mentions that the team is comprised of her mother's employees.

"Correction they're employees of the province." I inform Dr. Levin that Gail is a cop. His eyes widen knowingly. "Your a Peck."

Gail cups her scotch and points to Dr. Levin, "he's good."

"I'm aware who runs the police. I worked my share of cases for the Peck family." Dr. Levin and Gail, proceed to list off a slew of people they mutually know through her family. This turns into a dialogue about people who work for the police department that neither of them like. It degenerates into television shows they don't like, food they don't like, and waiting-in-line scenarios they hate.

Gail waves the bartender over and orders a round of water, and a cup of maraschino cherries. Dr. Levin wraps an arm around Gail and points his drink towards me. "You like her?

He's tipsy, and Gail is enjoying the free scotch. "She's great."

"What do you like about her?" I drop my head mortified that he's attempting the third degree. The bartender distributes the water, and places the cherries in front of Gail. Dr. Levin reaches over and grabs one.

She eats it a cherry while thinking it over. "Well she's tall."

"I like that too." Dr. Levin finishes his cherry and reaches for another. "I could always rely on her to reach things."

Gail picks up two cherries and drops them in her mouth. "She's funny."

He eats another cherry. "She's a natural comedian."

She takes a sip of her scotch to clear her throat. "She's been there for me." She says, twisting her cherry stem into a knot.

"She's was always very accountable." Dr. Levin grabs two more cherries, and holds out the glass to Gail who grabs one more.

He offers me a cherry, and I take one though I'm not a big cherry person.

"She has a good heart." He offers the glass back to Gail, and she takes the last one.

"I would have to agree."

Dr. Levin's new girlfriend enters the bar to announce that most the guest have arrived. Madeleine is an older women with long elegant grey hair that nears her waist. Dr. Levin informs us she will be performing tonight with her band "The NoteTaker." Gail lights up at the prospect of live jazz music, they get carried away discussing the set list.

Dr. Levin directs me further down the bar, and signals to the bartender for one final refill for just the two of us. "Just so you know, it was always you. With her disability I didn't think Pepper would ever be able to work on her own. I've been wrong about worse things." He nods to Madeleine and Gail. "That's a good thing for you and I both."

I take a large pull from my drink to keep pace with him. "Everyone here keeps assuming we're together but we're not." I sigh into my glass, "She's a good person." I watch him down his scotch. Then try to do the same but it's overbearing, I end up backwashing into my glass.

"And your not?" I place my half finished glass on the bar, unable to drink something I knowingly spit back.

He places money on the bar to cover the tab. "I believe therein lies the problem." He pushes off the bar and walks over to Madeleine and Gail.

As we near the party Gail whispers."Your going walk into that room and everything will be just fine." She studies my face to gauge the effectiveness of her pep talk. "If you get nervous tell people about rooster sex, I swears it's fascinating."

Dr. Levin holds the door open for us, and I chauffeur a very beautiful woman into a very expensive looking room.

"And what will you do when I'm manically talking about roosters?" I whisper as we cross the threshold.

She tucks her arm deeper into mine, "I'll act like what you said is the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in my life."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Here's a new chapter, I will keep making edits. Just wanted to update ASAP!

Next chapter we will be back in Gail POV.

Please Enjoy.

Holly POV: Part 2 "The Party"

Madeleine's band "The NoteTaker" is playing as trays of appetizers make their way around the room. There is an open bar serving a menu of Moscow Mules, Old Fashioned, Vodka Cran, Rum Coke, and Gin and Tonic. I'm watching from the edge of the dance floor Gail and Dr. Levin perform a waltz reminiscent to the one from, "The Sound of Music." If I had to pin point the source of Gail's "wow factor" It would be the luminosity of her skin. The impact of her pallor beneath the lighting reacts the way a flower absorbs the sun. Gail is in full bloom.

I spy a glint of red and gaze over to see Pepper entering the room with Shay in close pursuit. She's wearing a red lace dress identical to the colouring of her hair, a black tailored jacket, and ankle boots. Her fair complexion sets her outfit off, oozing both confidence and sex appeal. Again, I find myself lamenting over my unimpressive choice of evening wear.

Upon seeing her, it becomes my mission to make Pepper my furthest point on a sphere subspace to another subspace i.e...I flee. Shay catches me moving in her line of vision and shoots me a pleading look that only causes me to speed up. I abandon my friend and abruptly walk into a protruding martini. Although, the drink is maneuvered away most of it ends up on my heels. Shit. I'm met by a familiar unshaven face, "Why hello again." His pleather jacket makes him look like a school yard bully.

He graciously extends his napkin. "Sorry about that."

I take the napkin without acknowledging him and squat down to wipe my heels.

"Are you falling me?"

He gives me a wry look. "No? ...I'm Luke, by the way." I scan the room for the nearest trash bin. "And you are?" He yanks the napkin from the tip of my fingers and stuffs it in his pocket.

"Holly."

In the distance, I see Gail standing next to Pepper. Dr. Levin makes a comment and they both laugh, it's the most pleasant/dreadful thing to ever happen. I steer Luke in front of me, taking advantage of his height to buffer my appearance. He drapes an arm across my shoulders causing his half empty drink to tip dangerously close to my blouse. He sways and we begin moving together

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing."

I try to detach myself only to be pulled closer. "Please let me go."

"What do got against dancing?" He grabs me tighter squeezing the specific area where I'm injured.

"It's more the way you asked."

"You just look like the type of girl who wanted it..." He trails off, whilst looking obscurely at the the dance floor.

The way he deepens his voice to emphasize "it" and waggles his brows leads me to assume he's alluding to more than just dancing.

I dig my heel into his foot, "get off!"

He yelps exaggerating his pain. "God, that was a bitch thing to do!"

Then to my utter surprise, Luke steps on my heels, matching my assault with one of his own. This unexpected turn of events causes the rest of his drink to spill on the ground, and we comically slip and slide over the mess.

"Doesn't feel too good to be on the receiving end does it!" He yells spraying my face with alcohol scented spittle.

I'm fending off Luke's stomping attack when Gail and Pepper make their presence known. Pepper pulls him off me, while Gail flashes her badge. "Toronto P.D...Bitch" The coarse language rolls off her tongue with the effect of a well-timed slap. "You okay Holls?" Gail asks not taking her eyes off Luke. I nod dazzled by her command of the English language.

"Yeah, he's just super drunk."

Luke backs cautiously away. "Relax, we were just dancing."

She fixes him with a disgusted glare. "That was the worst dancing I've ever seen."

He sneers. "That's cause she's wouldn't let me lead."

"Right." Gail shoves him toward the exit, "let's go."

Pepper gives Gail a once over as she passes with Luke in tow.

"Whose the blonde?"

I release a sigh caked in my teenage dreams. Lately, all my sigh's have been extra bemoaning and wistful.

"That's Gail, she's a cop."

Pepper pokes me in my side. "Ahh, Holly your lady boner is showing."

I tear my eyes from Gail to look at Pepper, who despite her crude humor is the picture of genteel concern. I laugh with the ease that comes from having no dignity left at this party.

"That's the first dirty joke we've exchanged in nearly a year."

She gives me a quick hug. "It's good to see you too."

"Ditto," I wince as pain shoots from my armpits upward.

She steps back and gives me a quizzical, "Hmmph" placing her hand on my back. "Could you please inhale." She counts the seconds of my inhalation. "Your breathe is..." She glides her fingers down my thoracic spine, grazing just below my bra line. Gail returns in time to catch the end of our exchange. "What the hell!" She yanks me away from Pepper

Pepper gives Gail a smug look laced in ass-holism. "Diagnoses a rib contusion most commonly occurs due to a collision with another player during contact sports, such as football or rugby, or from an impact from a ball in sports such as hockey or cricket." She walks her fingers over the radius of my injury. "Rib contusions may also occur during other traumatic events such as a motor vehicle accident or fall from a height. Sweet heart, what happened to you?"

"Pepper, can we agree to not to forensic each other?"

She drops her head. "Sorry."

There is a clinking of glass and Madeleine makes the announcement that dinner will be underway shortly. Guests begin making their way toward tables surrounding the dance floor. Gail and Pepper escort me to a table where Shay, Eli, and Gaius are waiting anxious to know about the drama that unfolded near the dance floor. What starts as a quick summary of the situation evolves into a reenactment with Eli and Gaius playing the roles of Gail and Pepper.

Pepper twirls a strand of my hair in her finger. "Did you do something new?"

"I washed it."

Eli elbows Gaius, they cease their sideshow to watch us like their favorite trashy novella. Pepper brings the strand back to her nose and sniffs. "Lavender, Citric Acid, Rosemary, Shea Butter...Definitely a new shampoo."

"Your forensic-ing me again."

Gail reaches over me and slides my hair back in place. "Yeah stop doing that. It's weird"

The conversation turns to work and everyone with the exception of Gail enjoys banter about the daily grind of the lab. Eventually, we talk about cases which are technically confidential, but that's never stopped us before. The topic comes full circle when Pepper mentions having to testify in court, we discuss court and detectives, which disolves into the subject of policing. Though, I suspect everyone at the table wants to talk about police work, so they can know more about Gail.

"How very robust. I can't picture you wearing a blue collar." Pepper mentions for the third time.

"Well she's wearing a blue dress." I point out feeling the need to defend my- my- friend...

"I know what color her dress is Holly." Pepper growls.

"You just said you couldn't picture her in blue."

"You being patronizing." Pepper calls me out, then turns to Gail. "Your going to have to forgive me Gabi, it's been an unexpected day."

I roll my eyes at her lapse of memory. "Seriously Pepper, your being ridiculous."

Gail looks up from the menu where she has been going through the pre-fix options."Sounds stressful." She says with feigned sympathy. "It's Gail actually." She leans over to ask me if I've ever eaten at this establishment, and if so do the have quality baked potatoes. After assuring her that everything on the menu is good, Gail addresses Pepper directly.

"Hypothetical speaking, if you were too see me in uniform, it could be that I was arresting you." Gail flashes her a toothy smile.

Pepper cocks an eyebrow. "Holly has a speeding ticket that she's never paid. It's delinquent. So if you arrest anyone tonight it oughta be her."

Gail leans over and pats my wrist. "Don't you worry, I've put Holly in cuffs. She handled it well."

For Dinner there is a pre-fix menu of Cauliflower soup, salad, a prime cut of steak, potatoes, and mixed greens. The waiter arrives with our meals and begins setting dishes before us. Pepper takes one look at her food and calls the waiter over. They argue over her plate, until the waiter picks up her steak knife and leans over to cut her meat. Pepper drops her napkin and excuses herself to speak to the manager. Shay is quick to go after her while Gaius leans over and begins cutting Pepper's steak into small pieces.

What just happened?" Gail whispers.

I open my mouth to explain but there is no easy way to say it, so I hold up my hand and then point to Pepper. Gail squints like she's testing her vision. "You want me to hand you something?" She looks around at the condiments on the table and picks up the Pepper.

"Did you want the Pepper?"

I slap my hand over my face. She gazes at Pepper then back to me. "Holy shit. She's is missing a..."

I clamp my hand over her mouth before anyone can hear. She licks my palm which is cute and gross at the same time. I remove my hand from her mouth, and wipe it off on her forehead. Eli gives us a sideways glance, I pretend to clean Gail's mouth with my napkin.

"Oh my god, please never apply for a detective rotation."

She frowns. "Was it a skiing accident?"

"She was born that way."

I reach into my clutch for hand sanitizer to cleanse both myself and Gail's forehead.

"She totally hates me cause you didn't mention her..."

"No she hates you, don't worry she hates me more."

Gail snakes her hand beneath the table and pinches my thigh. "I'd like to thank you for a fun and exciting weekend."

"She's technically, just missing a quarter arm."

Gail nods her understanding, while pinching me tighter. I hit the table with my knee causing our cocktails to shake.

Pepper and Shay return to the table debating over the option of waiting for a new steak. I gaze down at my food longingly, wondering if it would be rude just to start eating. One glance at Gail in her lovely navy blue dress assures me that she would consider it rude. She was raised in a big house with manners which for some reason effects my own sense of decorum.

Gaius places a fork and knife down on Pepper's linen napkin. "Your meat my lady." Pepper mouth her thanks to Gaius, and reaches into her purse for her asthma inhaler. She shakes it and takes two pumps. "Sorry guys." She puts the inhaler back into her purse, gives Shay's arm a squeeze, and shoots Gail an unexpected apology.

After dinner, we celebrate Dr. Levin's remarkable career by going old-school and getting 1950's era drunk which is just intense. Everything is shiny, I'm leaning forward with my arms on the table, holding my head in place. Someone perhaps, myself, started the drinking game, "Never Have I Ever." The rules are simple, if you "_Have_" committed the debauchery provided in the form of a question then you should take a drink.

Gaius starts the game with the first question. "Never have I ever made out with a person of the same-sex." Everyone at the table takes a humble sip from their drinks.

I spot Shay taking a drink and I'm stunned.

"Shay?" I had no idea"

She gives me a slight shrug and leans into Eli's shoulder.

"That's cuz you never asked."

Eli pinches Shay's cheeks as she says. "Never have I ever used a sex toy on someone."

There is a pause as everyone waits to see who will be the first to drink.

"Does being the participant count?" Shay muses which leads to a heated debate.

Eventually, we decide to count it as a two part question and Pepper, Gail, and myself drink twice.

"Never have I ever had Skype sex." Gaius says taking a drink. Gail points out FaceTime counts, and I take a drink.

The questions keep coming, "Never Have I ever ended up naked and can't remember why."

Eli yells from across the table one word. "Niagara!"

I take a drink. If losing is winning then I'm in the lead.

Gaius gives Eli a mischievous grin. "Never have I ever attempted anal sex and failed."

He shares a chuckle with Eli and they both take a drink. In memory of my failed attempt with Lisa, I also take a humble drink.

Eli squeals with glee. "Oh my god, Holls Who? What? When? Where? I need the deets."

"The what?"

"Details." He clarifies.

"There is no way in hell I'm divulging that information it's going to the grave. I take another drink just to be cool.

Eli attempts to challenge my resolve. "Never have I ever been told what to do during sex." I glare at him, infinity regretting sharing my sexcapades with him.

Gail catches me off guard when she says, "Never have I ever fantasized about anyone in this room." I purposely look down at my drink so not to give away all my cards. It's like we're playing a game of chicken over who will dare to take a drink. Gail pauses, I pause, and when it becomes too dramatic Pepper scoffs and pulls out her phone.

"I have a text messages with your fantasies saved to my phone." She holds up her glowing screen. "It's reads like Fifty Shades of Depressing Gay."

Pepper reads off an old text message I sent her about wanting to motorboat her clit with my face. (It had been meant in jest.)

The entire table pauses for me to clarify any misconstrued circumstance surrounding such a text but there is none. I admit to the table that I am a pervert with a defeated sip of my drink. Then ever the opportunist Gaius blurts out. "Never have I ever motor boated a clit with my face." Everyone with exception of Gail erupts in laughter, the game of "Never have I ever" comes to end when Shay asks Eli to dance.

* * *

I find Gail in the coat check room with a pilfered bottle of champagne. She's sitting on the floor wearing one of the coats.

"I needed a time out."

I walk over to where she is and carefully guide myself down next to her. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. Pepper...she's mad at me."

Gail takes swig off the bottle. "It would be more accurate to say that she wants your head on a spike." There is a long pause before she speaks again. "Holly, It's hard for me to say this because she's missing half her arm but, Pepper's a bitch."

I nod conceding to the fact that Pepper is indeed bitchy. "She's normally not like this."

"You could do better." She says with a hint of bitterness.

I fold my knees up and drape my arms over them. "Your right my friends suck."

"Have you met Jane Luck? Lisa? Your jerk friends are kittens compared to what we have back home."

"Ironically, Lisa and Pepper hate each other."

Gail nods her reflectively. "Tell me something..." I wait as she swigs from the bottle. "What's one-arm sex like?"

It's not what I was expecting from her but I try to give it adequate thought.

"It's like two-armed sex, minus an arm."

"So it's less to tie up?"

I can't tell if she's joking or not but that's part of her charm.

"Theoretically, yes."

She takes another swig off the champagne bottle. "Wow."

"There's lots of sex in the world."

She raises an eyebrow. "Clearly you would know."

I give her a half smile. "Clearly."

"Chloe, sex it's like a milk dud." She gives me a shy sideways glance and I urge her to elaborate. "Milk duds are the epitome of chocolatey counterbalanced by caramel deliciousness and therefore perfectly describe the act of sex."

I run my tongue over my teeth chewy candy is the bane of healthy teeth.

"I hate anything that gets stuck in my teeth."

She frowns having not considered this. "Oh yeah, your suppose to suck on them. And sucking is very sexy."

"Sucking is very sexy," I concur. "But you know what takes the cake?"

Gail leans in completely transfixed by my words. "What takes the cake?"

"Actual. Sex."

She releases a hefty breath and bumps the back of her against the wall. "Your very sure of yourself."

"That's because I tend to attract lots of people."

"Wow! I've never met anyone so-so..."

The word brings me back to Spanish class and I impulsively say. "Mas O' Menos?"

Gail shakes her head. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Holly."

She leans in and gives me the softest kiss. "You just needed to stop talking."

She picks up the bottle, managing to stand up without mishap.

"They're playing my song. I'm going to go find a rich doctor to dance with."

"Wait Gail," My mind is frazzled from our exchange. "How about a youngish, poor one?"

She holds out her hand for me. "Well then, how about it?"

When we get back to the party the Jazz band is playing a slow melody with a piano accompaniment. The dance floor is crowded, we walk up to the very edge. I stop at the last second. Gail turns to me looking lovely in her dress, "I'm- I'm...not the best dancer." I lamely admit, she smiles and it's accentuated by her deep red lipstick color.

"I know." She grabs both my hands and leads me deeper into the mass of people. The music, the champagne, the beautiful atmosphere, it's got my head spinning dispelling my earlier inhibitions. Gail brings my right arm around her waist followed by my left, then she wraps her own arms around the small of my back and pulls me closer. We start slowly drifting side to side, I never knew dancing was this simple. I put my head on her shoulder and block out the people around us. She faintly hums along to the song.

"You know this?" I ask absently watching her sapphire earrings twinkle under the light.

She leans close enough for me to feel her breath on my neck, and whispers the lyrics to me.

"_The evening breeze caresses the trees, tenderly_

_The trembling trees embrace the breeze, tenderly_

_Then you and I came wandering by_

_And lost in a sigh, were we."_

She carefully spins me and I gracefully execute the movement without a mishap.

"_The shore was kissed by sea and missed tenderly_

_I cannot forget how two hearts met breathlessly_

_You arms opened wide and closed me inside"_

Eli claps from where he's dancing with Gaius withdrawing us out of the moment.

"You two are the cutest."

Pepper is sensationally drunk to the point that she keeps pulling down her dress every two seconds. She was asked to make a speech on behalf of Dr. Levin, and she's blowing it. To be honest, I could tell it was going to hell when she smashed her champagne flute to pieces with her knife.

"Um, all right, er...right, well...huh-huh, huh-huh, right, erm... ladies and gentlemen, and fellow survivors of the open bar... I think I lost an earring." She lifts the table cloth, "it's not under there. Er... er, right, well, erm... well, er... just before I left the house, huh-huh, erm, this afternoon, huh-huh, I said to myself, you know, the last thing you must do is don't forget your speech. Er... mmm, well, and sure enough, erm, when, erm, when I left the house... whoops! ha-ha, er... mm m, the last thing I did... ha-ha, yes, you guessed it, well, was to forget my speech. So, erm... so it's all ad lib, I'm afraid... right, well, well, well, dear me, well now, now, when should I begin, haha-ha, I'd like to begin now. I've known Dr. Levin ever since I started this fellowship. And you know, he hasn't changed a bit. Erm, well, that's not quite true. He didn't have a mustache then, huh-huh. I'll tell you this, he wouldn't have been able to do whatever he was doing all these years without his extraordinary brain. So, suffice to say I'd like to propose a toast, to go with the pate, yay retirement! It's all, it's all starting to come back to me now. And I just want to say that I know you're retirement will be as happy and satisfying as when you were getting paid to work...cheers!

Gail grinds her teeth together. "Holly, I'm visualizing her with duct tape on her mouth. But It's not working..."

"Should I save her?"

Gail places her hand in my lap. "No, let her burn." We raise our glasses along with the rest of the party goers and cheers Dr. Levin. Gail clinks her glass against mine. "Cheers!" She mouths to Pepper..."_Go fuck yourself."_

* * *

We head back to the house where we find Sage and her boyfriend rolling a ziplock bag of weed into joints. My first instinct is to walk back from whence I came. I turn and bump into Gail who dominos into and Gaius and Eli. When Sage sees me she jumps to her feet and runs to the door to greet us. We enter the house and I introduce Sage and Theo, all while wondering if Gail is going to make a citizens arrest. She doesn't, thank god.

Sage and Theo are considerate pot heads they light up one of their joints and pass it around. Gaius takes a hit and passes it over to me, I politely refuse and he offers it to Gail who shakes her head, no. Eli goes to the kitchen and returns with two bottles of red wine and some glasses. He playfully chides Gaius for smoking in his nice clothes, then hands him the bottle and a cork screw. We make pleasant conversation, fortunately, no one brings up what Gail does for a living.

Shay enters a few minutes later weighed down with leftovers. She kicks off her shoes and joins us on the floor with her styrofoam boxes. Pepper erupts into the house, letting the screen door slam behind her. She takes off her shoes and puts them next to Shay's, then turns on a fan to clear the fumes out of the living room. She wordlessly heads upstairs slamming every door she comes across.

Gail taps my leg with her wine glass. "You should go talk to her." I laugh at the absurdity of her suggestion, but stop when no one else finds it funny.

"Really?"

Eli gives me an encouraging nudge. "Holly, you don't have to work with her everyday, a quick chat could benefit us all."

"She's been..." Gaius starts to say.

"Difficult." Shay finishes for him

I shot the rest of my Cabernet Sauvignon, and hand Gail my glass. "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

After failing to respond to my knocking, I decide to enter the Lion's den on my own accord. I've barely got my foot through the door when she grabs my shirt and pulls me into the room. I hear the "click" as she shuts the door behind us. "Pepper..." She shoves me and I stumble toward the bed.

"What do you want Holly." She wipes her face, leaving black blotches where her eyeliner smeared

"Just to talk." I grin, quickly dropping the facade when confronted by her glare.

I attempt to wipe the smudges off her face, and she brushes me away. "Please don't." She cleans her face on the cuff of her sleeve. "Believe it or not, I do want good things for you."

"And I want that for you too." I declare desperate to reach some form of absolution.

She shakes her head verbalizing the truth. "I don't think there was ever a time in which you wanted anything for me."

If this were a movie, I'd profess my love, beg her forgiveness, kiss her, but I haven't got the stomach for it.

"I think about you everyday...when I'm alone in my office. I always think, what would Pepper do? And I wonder if leaving was the right thing to do."

"Well I'm glad were finally having this talk."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"My god Holly, you still don't see it. Were discussing our feelings."

"But we just had..." I smear my hands together to indicate sex.

"We worked together, hung out, attended gatherings together. I'm sorry you didn't see it that way. The way you left was shitty, and when you made no attempt to contact me, well that was one giant fuck you wasn't it?

"Pepper, please."

"Please what Holly?" The way she whispers reminds me of the way she use to talk. I run my hands down her back and bring them across her chest.

"I thought you wanted my job."

She smacks me upside the head. "I wanted to reach you through your job!"

"You should've have said something!" I protest knowing full well I've already lost. Physically, mentally, emotionally, I always lose to Pepper.

On my way back to my room, I take a detour outside to steady my thoughts in the chilly air. I need a lot of things a smoke, a fuck, a drink, a hug, a clue...I'm clueless. Shay comes outside on the porch to join me. She offers me a hit off a joint, I tell her being blitzed and high is too much for one evening. I head to my room where the energy upon entering feels so much lighter. Gail is sitting on the bed sipping a beer, and watching a show about Eskimos. She sits up as I grab the beer out of her hand and take a gulp.

"Did you talk to Pepper?"

"Yeah."

She puts the television on mute. "Did she apologize for being a douche bag?"

"It's more complicated then that."

"If my mother taught me anything it's that bad manners should not to be tolerated."

"Your mother is a more pale and cantankerous version of Maggie Smith from Downton Abbey."

"No, she's not." Gail retorts childishly.

I slap her knee. "Fine then, your the more pale and cantankerous version of Maggie Smith."

She gives me a look. "I don't know...I don't even know how to combat that..."

A glint passes between us, I grab the front of her shirt and bring her face to mine. She releases a shutter that travels up her body and kisses me for the second time tonight. I wrap my arms around her head, lightly massaging the back if her neck. She pulls back, cupping my face in her hands. "Your beautiful."

I smile breathlessly, and slowly spread her hand open. "You've got a very long life line."

She redirects my fingers around her wrist. "You feel that?"

I close my eyes and count the seconds of her pulse. She is most definitely alive.

"My pulse is racing so fast I could be dead by morning." She says in a silky voice that gives me shivers.

I kiss her wrist and then her palm. "I'll bury you. Get me a shovel."

It's been a heavy evening and as it comes to a close I need to make a decision about how it's going to end. I grab my makeup bag and head to the bathroom for a good brush and floss before bed. I return to find Gail with her arm draped across her face, spiraling in her, _Gail thoughts._

"Gail." She doesn't answer me.

"Gail..." She still doesn't answer me.

"Gail..." She indefinitely is not answering me.

I poke her sides until she releases a sharp exhale. "This is happening." I carefully pull her arm away from her face, she turns to face me in bed. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips tasting a faint hint of cinnamon. She pulls me forward deepening the kiss.

Her eyes remain closed, as she wraps the blanket around us. "Kissing you...it's like..."

I cover her mouth with my hand warning her not to lick it.

"Did it make you feel better?"

She blows hot air into my palm as I await her response.

"Everything, has just become vastly more complicated. But yes, I feel better."

"And if your not okay, I'll take you anywhere you want." I circle a finger on her pulse. "I'll take you anywhere, you are."

We wake the next morning far earlier then we need to be up. We pack our bags as quickly as possible, and take a bus to the train station. I've been lacking and now I realize it was in vain. I'm like the first film ever to be edited from black and white into technicolor. She's sitting next to me in a simple grey shirt, jeans, and sock less converse. Based on the noises exuding from her phone I can tell she's playing a violent video game. My mind wanders through the events of last night. It feels like I've been in a dream, and now its scary to be headed home. I want to laugh and drink with Gail again in the near future, yet I inherently know that will never be enough. I sigh, What happens in Ottawa stays in Ottawa.

* * *

The door opens to my apartment before I can unlock it, Lisa peers her head out.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I comeback at her.

She looks back over her shoulder. "Do you think you could come back?"

"No."

The door shuts as she undoes the latch. It swings open and I'm met by Lisa wrapped naked in my new purple sheets.

"I came over on Friday, but you weren't here so I waited for you. Then when you didn't come home, I read through your emails. Seriously, you need to tell me when your going out of town. I must've of smelled you pillow a hundred times. Then Kenly came over and we just spent the afternoon...Naked. How was your weekend?" She stares a me with a creepy house wife face.

"I visited Dr. Levin."

"Ahh, how is the good doctor?"

"He's good. He has a new girlfriend. She was nice."

"That's lovely. You know who else has a girlfriend?" She deadpans to Gail. "Chloe was looking for you, crying. Anyways, how is Pepper? Does her vagina still have a catnip effect on you?"

"Lisa."

"Yeah."

My eyes drop away from her spread eagle position. "Can you close your legs, I can see your junk."

She slowly crosses her legs. "Geez, Holly what are you the police?"

Gail interrupts Lisa, to inform me that Steve's at the Penny. "I'm going to catch a ride." She points towards the door, casually turning to leave. I want to give her the goodbye that is deserving of how wonderful she is, but Lisa's eyeing us with the intensity of an unblinking Cyclops. I spin her around, pulling her close for a decent goodbye hug. It's likely the last contact I'll ever have with her, so I take my time running my hands up her back. She sighs and buries her face into my shoulder.

"I'll see you around."

I'm tempted to follow her to the Penny, just to enjoy the last seconds of our time together.

"Goodnight Gail."

I watch her walk briskly away from my apartment door. I'm disappointed when she crosses the parking divider without a wave goodbye.

Lisa takes a gulp of her beer and belches. "Have you ever heard of the, Law of Attraction? It basically says you attract shit into your life, negative or positive. If you think stupid thoughts then stupid shit will happen. Get it? I'm going to bed. Please try and keep your farting to a minimum." Lisa stands up and undoes the buttons on her pants releasing her beer belly. I watch her leave and when I'm alone I exhale an admission: I want Gail ever so badly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Here's a fast update! Hoorah, were at Chapter 20.

(Last chapter we saw parts of Holly that weren't good. The character has a lot of growing to do it's a big part of her arc.)

I'm posting this now and will be doing re-edits later.

This chapter is brought to you by seltzer water and Earl Grey tea. Please enjoy!

GAIL POV.

* * *

These last days have been an unexpected vacation from the daily grind of shitty happenings that have invaded my life. Sometimes I feel like a slave, on a boat, with a wooden paddle, whose being whipped to row faster. Fortunately, I'm not any of those things, but that's where my mind wanders when, my mother calls.

Duty, Family, Honor, I feel like a knight, living with this archaic code that no one else is following. The dutiful thing would be to return home and make my amends with Chloe, however she lied. From the very beginning of knowing her until my most recent interaction, she's been lying. She would still be lying to me had I not found out about her marriage to Dov "_Stink_" Stein by default. My mother the enforcer of things in my day-to-day life, also chose to withhold truth from me.

Then I went and spent a week with a woman who seemingly has less scruples then Bad Santa, Bad Teacher, and BAD Judge put together, it was refreshing. It boils down to, what gives me joy? I'm not sure that myself imposed conduct for living has ever afforded me much joy. I've been in a dream rather then just enjoying the present.

I cross the divide of the parking lot trying to poise myself for what awaits me, belligerent drunks and my brother. I find him at the bar where he's having a drink with Jerry from Forensics. He gives me a questionable look when I enter with Leo's suitcase in tow. The bartender places a wrapped up order of hamburgers on the bar in front of him. I order a seltzer water, and sit down in the stool next to him.

"Hey there little sis."

He greets me the way I imagine he greets his dog, by mushing up the hair on my head.

"Steve." I give him a cordial nod, (after all he is buying me a hamburger.)

He scratches the peach fuzz growing on his chin. "So here's the million dollar question. Where the hell have you been? You know I'm all about bros before hoes but you make it impossible to cover for you when you disappear." The regret I feel over leaving without messaging anyone is starting to amass in the form of a sour stomach.

"Yeah about that...I went on vacation."

He peers into my personal space. "You don't look like you got any sun."

I play with the end of my straw before sipping my beverage. "That's funny, you don't look like you've ever seen the light of day."

He chuckles and places an arm over my shoulder. "Right, so you got any plans for tonight...?"

"I was going to shower..."

He slides off his bar stool and starts gathering his things. "Great awesome, that sounds fun. Get the burgers!" I chug the rest of my seltzer, and grab our bag of food. "Don't forget the ketchup." He calls over his shoulder. I double check our food to make sure the order is correct and head after him.

"I'm allergic!" I state for the millionth time. He never remembers this detail.

It doesn't take long to deduce we're headed in the opposite direction of home. He pulls into a parking structure and drives up to the roof, parking the car so that it's overlooking a back alley. The parking structure belongs to a discount theater that I frequented with both Nick and Chloe.

The theater is located along a small main street with local restaurants lining the block, it's generally a good spot to bring a date. The back alley is riddled with "Private Property" signs that keeps cars from passing through.

He turns on the car, and unclicks his seat belt. "We're here."

I gaze into the emptiness around as it dawns on me. "Were on a stakeout?"

He reaches over for the bag of food. "Elementary my dear sister."

"You do know I'm not suppose to be here. It's illegal, I'm suspended. Moms going to kill you."

"Relax, she isn't going to find out. And if she does I'll tell her I was counseling you on your relationship, when we spotted the Falsetto boys."

"The Falsetto boys?"

"Don't let their Barber Shop nickname make you think otherwise. These guys are tough sons of bitches. We suspect they may be arming up for something big...a turf war or drugs..."

I glance around at where Steve has chosen to situate us. We are the only car in the garage, and it occurs to me, _If we can see them, they can see us._

"Steve are you sure this is a good spot? What if someone catches us. We're exposed."

He rests his arm over the back of my seat giving me a pleased grin.

"Alone I'm like batman on a stakeout, but with you it looks like we're on a date."

I punch him in the chest. "Eww. Steve that's your plan! I'm telling mom!"

He chuckles as I smack him again. "I just kidding!" He reaches into the food bag and pulls out a napkin. "Truce! Truce!" He waves the napkin. "I proposed to Traci!"

There is silence between us as he pulls out his phone and googles Traci's Twitter feed, which features a picture of her wearing my grandmother's engagement ring and the caption, "I said Yes!"

I feel a fluttering in my stomach, my heart rate rises as I scroll through the one-hundred and seven people who "liked" her post. Would those people have responded if it were me getting engaged? Probably not. I've always been more of the Prince Harry to Steve's, Will factor. He's the firstborn who gets all the publicity and...well I've been less than impressive lately.

"That's great Steve." I attempt withdrawing all jealousy from my voice, this is his moment. "You found Grandma's ring?"

His face breaks into a full smile. "It was the darnedest thing, Stanley found it. We arrived home only to find he'd gotten into Traci's purse closet. Turned out, it was laying in the back of her closet between the floorboards. When she asked if I knew whom it belonged to I dropped to one knee." He leans over and gives me a big hug. "Best news ever right?"

"Right."

Steve's success with Traci puts me in a mood, I can't help thinking about the hiccup in my own relationship. Knowing Steve, it's the reason why I've been dragged to this empty place in the middle of the night. He probably invented the Falsetto Boys just to get me to open up. I pull out my cellphone and begin playing a monotonous game to past the time. Steve passes the time text messaging Traci, as much as I want to confide in him the words remain lacking. I hack away at the zombies in my game with particular frustration as the evening passes.

* * *

A grey van makes a right turn into the alley. Steve holds up his binoculars, and orders me to get their plates. I pull out my cellphone and begin punching numbers to unlock the screen. He lowers the phone in my hand. "Too bright." He sits forward in his seat, putting his face between the dashboard and the steering wheel.

"I need to get eyes on their cargo."

"Shouldn't you call it in?" I ask, referencing the most basic rule of policing, "_Always call it In."_

He holds up the metal badge around his neck. "I plan to overwhelm them with my badge."

I roll my eyes. "Worse stakeout protocol ever."

"I'm going to check it out." He reaches into the backseat for a small portable camera.

"Wait in the car."

There is no way I'm staying in this parking structure, where I'm likely to be murdered by animatronics of a demented nature.

"You got an extra gun?"

He leans over and unlocks the glove compartment. "Please don't shoot your eye out."

We quietly exit the car and head down a staircase leading to the ground floor. Once on the street we employ Steve's strategy, he drapes an arm over my shoulder. I put mine around his waist, hiding my gun beneath his coat.

"If mom could see us now."

"She'd kill us." He admits.

We hear the whooshing of a van door sliding open. Steve pulls his camera out and begins photographing three men unloading heavy plastic laundry containers from the back of one of the restaurants. We watch the men uneventfully carry boxes to and from the building. Steve is snapping pictures like a Japanese school girl on vacation, when my cellphone rings, it's Chloe.

He smashes his hand over my phone to silence it, as the figures unloading the car pause to investigate the noise. We take off running toward the movie theater at the end of the block. Steve tosses me into a patch of bushes, and continues running in another direction. I crawl deeper into the bushes, as the tenor voices of several men pass over me. Steve was not lying there isn't a baritone amongst them. I cover my head in my hands like a soldier taking cover, and crouch up into a ball. I don't move, I hardly breath, my body is on full alert as I strain to hear any signs of a scuffle.

I'm heading up five flights of stairs in the faintly piss smelling garage, trying not to dwell on every slasher movie I've seen. My gun is drawn, I'm praying that Steve will be the only person I meet at the top of these stairs. The moon is waning in the night sky, there are no other vehicles parked in the upper levels, so anything I run into at this point could be hazardous.

I hear the light padding of what could be interpreted as footsteps drifting from above. I freeze, it could be Steve, but I'd rather not give away my position. The sound echoes through the corridor making it difficult to indicate which direction it's traveling. It grows louder and louder, I stare down the stairwell and see the pale skin of the whitest person on earth. Steve, is running up the stairs, I lower my firearm and call to him. He runs with a spring in his gait, skipping steps to catch up with me.

"What happened?"

He doesn't slow down but rather pulls me along to the fifth level.

"I got it!" He pumps a victorious fist in the air.

I stall as we reach the car. "What exactly did you get?"

"They had weapons, loads of them."

I can't help shaking the feeling that the noise I had heard earlier was from above. I scan the perimeter, there is nothing here except empty yellow parking spots. Further, from our car there's another staircase that exits to the ground floor. "You sure no one saw you come up?"

"After we separated, I did a lap around the block then came right back up here. The Falsetto Boys packed it up quick and left. But not before I was able to get a picture of this."

He scrolls through the photos in his camera, stopping to show me a photo of a figure opening a sealed container. He flips forward, revealing another picture of that same Falsetto Boy taking a selfie with one of the guns.

"Ahh, Steve if you wanted to bust the Falsetto Boys you need not look further then Instagram." I give him a pat on the back. "But you did good work tonight, those A-holes are going to jail. Congrats."

Steve puts the camera back into his coat pocket, and we climb into the car. It's been too long since I've spent quality time with him. It gives me joy to know he's doing well, it gives me hope. Before leaving he brings me up to speed on all the work related drama I've missed. Within this conversation I finally find the courage to tell him about Chloe's secret marriage to Dov.

"When you were dating Nick it was easy because if he was a jerk I could punch him. I don't know if I can punch Chloe. Her face is so soft..." He chuckles to himself. "Last week Oliver and I played the funniest prank on Dov. We glued a coin to the floor and watched as he tried to pry it off. Gail, I'm going to say this once, that guy has nothing on you."

Steve's words echo in my mind, as he assures me Peck-blood can beat a "wimpstein" any-day of the week.

"Suns coming up." He points out.

I yawn feeling weary from the last seventy-two hours.

"Okay Steve, next time you want to play to Batman in the middle of the night don't bring me along as your Robin."

He scoffs at me. "Please, your more of a BatGirl. Plus his name is Dick, which... "

I cut him off, "you don't need to finish whatever your about to say..."

* * *

As we're pulling up in front of the station, I release a slew of successive yawns. I'm dreading being forced to hang around while Steve files his report.

"Coffee?" He offers.

The station has notoriously awful coffee but I'm too tired to give a damn.

"Sure."

I follow him out of the car chastising his inability to prepare my coffee the correct way. Were by the front entrance when Steve stops, causing me to stumble into him.

"Oh hey, do you mind getting the trash out of the car ?"

I nod willing to do anything that will help us leave faster. He tosses me the keys and hurries off to meet Traci whose waiting to take a coffee break with him.

"Your welcome." I shout turning to gather up the remnants of our meal. I pick up our leftover containers and jog over to the nearest trash bin.

I hear the metal hinges of the disposal bin flap as I toss the bag in the trash. It's the last thing I hear before my senses are assaulted by sound and force of an explosion. I feel the vibrations of the explosion rippling across my body, the ensuing blast wave as it throws me back to the ground. It's like someone slammed into me...someone who was f'ing pissed the f' off and made sure every fiber of my body felt it. It was so fast and so hard I didn't realize what happened until it was over. I was literally under the explosion, my foot caught against the trash can saving me from damage. As close as I can explain, it's like being at a rock concert, close to the big ass speakers when they crank up the bass and the vibrations slam into you and you feel numb. No thought. Just fuzziness.

Steve is hovering over me, my head falls to the side and I see the fuming vehicle. I feel the vibrations of another blast, Steve scoops me up and carries me from the fire. People are now rushing out of the building, there's ringing all around but no sirens in sight. I look down and discover trails of blood leading up and down the exposed part of my arms and neck. Steve doesn't stop until we are deep within the station, he sets me down on a cushy couch in the Inventory room. He helps me layout on the couch, I assure him I'm not dead just numb.

When you're the police there isn't anyone to call when something bad happens, we're suppose to deal with it. I'm nursing a cup of herbal tea, while the world around me is swarming like an agitated ant hill. After giving a quick statement to Steve, I refused the obnoxiousness of being carried on a gurney to the hospital. Inventory is my place of sanity, Frank knows this which is why I get assigned here when I've "F'd" up in the work place. I've always been a person of solitude, I find the only way to center myself is to be alone. This is counter productive to being in a relationship, yet the presence of people when I'm stressed only stresses me out more.

In my time working in Inventory, I've come across a lot of wacky things some of which have been claimed, while others I've kept to personalize my work station. For instance the native American printed couch I'm laying on, once stowed cocaine in it's cushions; after being emptied it became my haven for work naps. The dart board hanging on wall was confiscated as evidence when two high schoolers tried to attack each other with the darts. The mini-fridge, I found in a junk yard while on a stakeout, and the kitten calendar was taken from my grow house bust. Simply put, Inventory has become my man-cave, it's the one place I feel safe when my vehicle explodes.

I run my hand through my hair, then remember the blood. I'm leaking from various points, on my body. I know I need to get some help, my knee has been bouncing non-stop since the explosion. I've been staring blankly at the Kitten Calendar, that's probably the biggest indication that something is wrong. The silver lining of the situation is that I've lost my hearing from the blast. It's temporary but for the time being I welcome the solace.

It's one of those situations where they call your next of kin/significant other to inform them you've been in an accident. Aside from Steve, I don't really know if that person exists in my life anymore. It's part of the reason I've not gotten off this sofa, who do I call? It comes down to whom, do I have the energy to deal with? At this moment, I'm too lethargic to even choose so I'm literally content to bleed out.

The door opens and closes, in steps Holly wearing a long white lab coat, jeans, a scooped blue shirt, with her workbag in hand. Her hair is combed backed in a low ponytail, she's wearing a new pair of black rimmed glasses. The thought makes me laugh, _she's not Holly Potter anymore._

She walks up to the couch gesturing for me to continue laying as I am. Then kneels down, to open her work briefcase and pulls out: scissors, gloves, gauze, tweezers, prepackaged needles, pain relievers, hand sanitizer, a bottle of water, thread, athletic tape, trail mix. She lays it out in front of me then rolls up her sleeves, dropping sanitizer into her hands. She puts on blue latex gloves, before carefully examining my drying avenues of blood. The soft pressure from the tips of her fingers snaps me back to where I was an hour ago, my whole body starts to tremble.

I may have mocked her fifteen years of hardcore education, but today I'm truly thankful for her abilities. She pulls tiny shards of glass from my skin with the temperance of a Saint playing a shaky game of Jenga. When she finishes getting the pieces of glass out of my arms, she gently directs my face to the left to get a look at my neck. Her face remains stagnant as she opens one of the packaged needles and sticks it into the head of a bottle. She holds up the full needle for me to see it, and waits until I've given her the okay to numb out my neck.

I watch the needle making a pathway toward me, reaching for her thigh the way I did at dinner the other night. I feel her suck in her breath, followed by the pinch of the needle making contact with my skin. I watch her thumb dip as she releases substance that has a cooling property into my neck. I catch her eyes with mine, her face breaks revealing a full spectrum of concern. It's perhaps the most real she's ever been with me. She pulls the shot away, giving me a weak smile then picks up her "_dead people scalpel"_ and goes to work on my neck.

Andy McNally finds my hideout and comes running up to the couch, waving and dancing around like a monkey. Surely, someone must have informed her that I'm currently deaf, (it doesn't stop her). She turns to Holly, they exchange words, McNally points to me. Holly, says something that causes McNally to leave the room. I can't help appreciating how quickly she got her to leave. I tell her that she should be my ambassador to all things McNally. She gives me a half-smile well maintaining focus on her work. I close my eyes, the half-smile is Holly's best side.

Do I call Chloe? Do I forgive her? Can I be with her despite the Dov thing? Will it be enough? Will I be enough? Or do I move forward with a break up, which is just exhausting. There's a small gem brewing within me, I'd like to think it's a Sapphire. Holly's growing on me, how exactly, I'm unsure. She's the breath of fresh air, I hadn't realized I needed. She's smart, goofy, sexy...fragile. I want to give her a hug, and this uncontrollable urge to hug her is becoming profound.

McNally returns her somber look is the only precursor to the entrance of both my Mother and Steve. My mother grabs Holly's hands and gives her an approving nod then turns to me. I sit up. My head is ringing. I push myself off the couch, my mother opens her arms and just like that our feud is over. She cautiously pulls me into her arms, I feel her sigh. Getting hugs from my mother is like giving a cactus water. It surprises me how much I've needed it. The throbbing in my head grows stronger, my ears ring, after the longest day she takes me home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

I was going to do more edits, but damn it the People deserve their chapter! We had some action last chapter that some people were scratching their heads over. Rest assure this is a comedy. Here's a GAIL POV. YAY! (Insert excited Yuri anime character cheering)

Up coming chapters...

Next: softball practice 22. Chloe POV 23. Holly POV 24.

Gail POV. "Pursuit of Happiness"

The sun beams through sheer curtains bearing down on my position in bed. I absorb its heat like a reptile warming for the day. I smirk, I'm exactly a reptile. My ears begin to ring, I thoughtlessly smack the side of my head like a stalled computer. Nothing helps. I fish beneath the covers disturbing the loose pills scattered among the sheets. It seems I've slept in sleeping pills. I find one stuck to my thigh and swallow it dry, then lay back and wait for it to take hold.

Hours later I'm awoken by the sounds of footsteps outside my room, but no one disturbs me. The purgatory of the experience makes me both punch-drunk and morosely sober. I check the bandage on my neck, scratching it to make sure it's real. It's real. Then find a questionably clean Hanes V-neck and some black sweats. There's a hole in my shirt, I stab my finger through it to investigate. One of the side effects of living with Chloe was gaining weight, presently my older clothes hardly fit. What they say is true, _happiness makes you fat._ When you're happy you go on dates which ups the amount of food consumed. It's all horribly romantic until it isn't, and that's when you go on a diet. The weight gain is like love itself, it's in constant flux.

Being in a fragile state of mind I decided to forgo socks. Socks, and their matching pairs are the only article of clothing with a soul mate. I wiggle my toes. It's too deep a concept to wear on my feet. As I leave the threshold of my room, I'm inundated with tenderness, yearning, and some guilt. My arms get goosebumps wandering barefoot through the upstairs. In the distance I hear Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade" faintly playing and follow it to my mother's bureau. She always listens to Glenn Miller when pouring over the enormous map on her wall.

I quietly let myself in watching from the doorway as she hums the tune.

She greets me with a chipper smile.

"You're not working." I blurt out.

She pauses to sharpen her pencil. "It would seem not."

"Oh."

I watch as she measures an exact angle with a triangle-shaped ruler.

She remains focused on her work. "Looks like were going to cancel tomorrow's practice."

"Why?" I ask though I could list a million reasons.

She arches her eyebrow and gives me a look that says,_ You know why._

"Did you find anything out about the accident?" I feel my resolve flatter as I delve into the uncomfortable.

"I've got the best people working on the investigation."

"The investigation," I muse softly. "How's that going?"

She grants me an empathic smile. "Gail we are going to find out who did this. I'm going to personally find them. We can't have officers targeted in the line of duty." She points to the large map on the wall. "There isn't a part of this city I don't know. So count your cuts Gail. Count them carefully because each one equates to a prison sentence."

After observing my mother _Map_ a bit longer_, _we head downstairs for a late lunch. She pulls out bread, sunflower mayo, turkey, gluten-free cookies while I boil a pot of Earl Gray. We eat, listening to the Rosemary Clooney hour on a radio station that plays Jazz Standards.

As I clean our dishes, my mother sets up a game of Mancala. When the song "Tenderly" comes on the radio, I feel myself flush with thoughts of Holly. I accidentally drop a stone in the wrong cup causing a turnover in gameplay. My mother capitalizes on the opportunity by getting most the stones on her side of the board.

"When you told me you were planning on proposing to Chloe I ran a full background check on her."

She drops stones down the line of cups in front of her.

"You don't know it yet, but our family is the middle of great change."

My eyes follow her movements as she scores.

"Yeah." Is the only response I can muster.

"Gail your Godfather is leaving the department to run for Mayor. The City Council plans to elect me the next Chief of Police. This is why we pulled you off the streets after your YouTube manifesto. From here on out there will be a lot more public scrutiny shouldered by your godfather and myself. There is also an opening at Division 22 for new Staff Sargent, Steve has applied. I would like you to consider applying for a Detective Rotation at that site."

Fortunately, the sleeping pills have made my reaction-time a beat off.

"Congratulations." I say weakly.

"I know a promotion generally means more paperwork. But we're not just protecting the public, we're also protecting the infrastructure that serves it. Ego aside, it takes a great deal of compassion to do the job. That's why I've been so..."

"... Hard." I finish for her.

"Exactly."

My head feels dizzy the ringing starts, I stuff fingers in my ears.

Her face softens. "I'm making you a doctors appointment."

"It's actually a lot better than it was..."

I'm interrupted by my phone, the caller I.D reads it's work. My mother nods for me to pick it up, watching as I struggle to keep it brief. I hang up the phone unable to read her countenance.

"I'm going to work tomorrow. It will probably be a desk duty." I inform her.

She picks up her spoon, gently stirring sugar into her tea, then simply says, "Okay."

I pick up my open spooning mirroring her posture. My voice cracks. "Are you sure?"

She brings her cup to her lips but doesn't drink. Her eyes bore into me. "I'm fine with it."

I nod, my acceptance as my thoughts turn back to practice. "Who are we playing this week?"

She settles back into her chair. "The Preacher Teachers."

"Oh Geez, Why aren't we practicing?"

The Preacher Teachers, are a staff of All-Girl Catholic boarding school teachers. Hence, they are a force to be reckoned with. Every year they roast our asses in the worst possible way. My mother, god bless her soul always makes a wager with their coach. Last year we made a team wager, the losers would have to participate in the dare of the winning team's choice. We got out of the dare when Kenly literally took one for the team by hooking up with their coach. This year I doubt we'll be so lucky

My mother sighs into her tea. "Gail your taste in women. What is it?"

I blush a little. "Not sure, I've only dated one girl."

"Right, so you have no idea."

"I guess you can say that."

"Hilary Clinton. Helen Mirren as the Queen. Jessica Lange." She lists them on her fingers. "I think that's my type of, you know..." Her voice drops an octave, "woman."

It takes all my maturity, not to laugh.

My mother narrows her eyes at me as I chew my grin.

"The coach of the Preacher Teachers."

"Dolores." I offer.

"Yes, Do-Lor-Es," she breathlessly draws out.

"You okay there Ma?"

She sits up straighter. "She's just so, sculpted."

I give her a brow raise. "You like her?"

"She has a very practical haircut."

"I've never seen her without a visor."

"Her haircut is very functional in a visor."

"I think someone has a crush."

She gives the thought an absent wave, though her mind is clearly still on the visor.

"Oh gosh, I love your Father."

"Relax Mom, I was just teasing you. Besides, you don't need to explain it to me."

Her eyes widen. "Oh dear, I fear I may have been too candid."

"No, it's nice talking like this..." We look around the room, then back at each other.

"If you ever want to talk to me about these types of things, it'd be fine."

Her eyes gloss over with emotion, we stare out the window.

"We should rent the Queen."

She smirks. "I'm not ready to ogle women with my daughter."

"Yeah, that would be crossing a line."

"Perhaps we'd best prepare for our duel against the Preacher Teachers."

"Yes, missing practice this week would be crazy."

Her eyes find mine. "I just did not want to stress you with everything that happened."

"It's okay, I'm okay. Being with the girls will help me get me back on track. "

"I'll let everyone know practice is on for tomorrow."

* * *

Next Day

* * *

My mother lets me borrow her old champagne colored Lincoln, Cadillac for work. Upon opening the door, I'm greeted by the smell of bubblegum scented air freshener. As children, Steve and I loved going to the car wash with my mother. We begged her to buy the bubble gum scent freshener, and now all I smell is bubble gum. The memory hugs me as I drive to work on a day I could use one.

Frank is doling out assignments, as I enter the parade room. He stops to welcome me back, I'm met with applauds for being alive. The room is packed with officers from other shifts working doubles. Dov is sitting tilted on the back legs of his chair, gripping Chloe's chair for support. My blood pressure rises when I see their matching coffee cups.

I march up to them fuming at their coffee drinking ways. Dov makes no attempt to unblock the space between myself and Chloe.

"Hi Gail." He greets with unease.

I grab the back of his chair tilting it further off kilter.

"Whoa Watcha doin?" He sits up to re-balance himself.

Chloe looks over and chides me to release him, which does nothing for my blood pressure. Years of kicking Steve off furniture have made me an expert.

Chloe puts herself between us. "Gail, Let go."

_Feeling Betrayed by her sympathies, I commit to my course of action. _

"Bye Dov."

In one smooth move the legs of the chair fall out from under him. Dov screams as he goes flying backward.

"PECK!" Frank's voice fills the room. If looks could kill, his would be a massacre.

Dov clings to the seat part of his chair. "Why does she hate me?"

"Gail doesn't hate you." Chloe aids him back up.

"No, I definitely hate you." I correct her.

"I don't believe in hitting women, but if you throw me from anymore chairs I'll..."

"You'll do what?" I touch the bandage on my neck as my peers gasp at his trashy comment. "Better do it while I'm not a hundred percent." The room is filled with an outpouring of sentiments from co-workers who generally don't like me.

Dov catches Frank's glaring at us and settles back down. I throw an arm around Chloe pulling her away from his vicinity. His jealousy is not lost on me, I could swim laps in it.

Frank loses his edge. "Gail, please find an empty seat."

Chris scrambles to clear off bake goods in the seat next to him. Andy waves for me to join her, but that's the last place my sanity wants to be.

"Peck over here!" Oliver pokes the rookie next to him out of his chair. I park myself next to Oliver doing my best not to attract attention as Frank continues to distribute assignments.

When I don't hear my name called, I approach Frank after dismissal.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, sir, I was told to come in today."

He brushes me off without so much as a glance. "See Oliver. He requested you."

"Really?"

I turn to catch Oliver tapping on the glass windows for me to bring the baked goods.

"Thanks Frank."

"Don't thank me, thank Oliver. Oh, and Gail, you insensitive fuck please talk to Chloe."

"Frank did she tell you why we're not talking?"

The way his jaw locks gives it away, he doesn't know.

"She doesn't need to say anything for me to guess she's upset."

My heart sinks, Chloe's kept him in the dark. I walk over to the box of muffins skimming for something that won't set me off.

"If it's over between you two, please let her know that. I know it's a thing to feel entitled but Chloe isn't like that."

To keep from saying something regrettable I stuff a muffin in my mouth. The one I select is twice the size of a normal muffin, and has a weird chewy texture. He waits for me to elaborate. And when I don't. Because I can't he loses his patience. He orders me out of the room, slamming the door on my heels.

I unload the box of muffins on Oliver, popping the lid open to spit back what's in my mouth.

"Eww... Peck, did you have to do that?"

"It had gluten."

"Of course it did. It's a muffin."

Oliver leads me down the hallway toward the main office where we share a desk ominously next to Chloe's. At my work station, there's an adolescent blonde, sitting in my chair, eating the allergen-free snack my mother packed for me. She's wearing a shirt with a pair of breast printed over where her actual boobs should be, and a headband that looks Native American but just isn't. She's paired this with jean shorts that expose the lower quarter of her butt cheeks and flip-flops.

Upon seeing Oliver she squeals with glee.

"Daddy!

Oliver scoops her in his arms doing his best to cover her exposed parts.

"Gail you remember Izzy?"

I don't remember her, but she remembers me. "Auntie Gail!" She jumps into my arms, and what starts off innocently quickly evolves into a feel up.

"Izzy!" Oliver admonishes peeling her off me.

"Nice to see you too Izzy. You've grown."

It's the understatement of the year, the bitch is taller than Holly. Oliver goes onto sugar coat the story of how Izzy got suspended from school.

"Say, you wouldn't have an extra shirt?" He asks, pulling Izzy away from Dov.

"Sorry."

Dov jumps to offer his extra uniform shirt.

"She can have mine."

Izzy snatches the shirt from Dov luring him in closer until Oliver stops her from doing anything crazy.

He puts his body between Izzy and Dov.

"Stay back Epstein, she'll eat you alive."

Oliver turns to me with eyes that would put a teddy-bear to shame.

"Gail, I need someone reliable to take care of my first-born child today."

Under any other condition it would be a resounding, "No." But it's Oliver, and he's working a double shift on my behalf.

I sigh my acceptance. "Okay, what am I supposed to do with her?"

He chuckles enjoying my discomfort. "You can give her a tour of the station. You know, show her the jail."

"I'll lock her up."

"Or do that. You have my parental consent."

He calls Izzy back over. "Okay honey, you're going to listen to Gail and do exactly what she says got that?"

"I'm so excited!" She exclaims with a frightening amount of enthusiasm.

Oliver gives me a hearty slap on the back. "You good Gail?"

"Yeah. Just tell her not to call me Auntie Gail."

Awhile later, I'm digging around the office for some games or a magazine for Izzy when I bump into Andy McNally. Or rather I feel her uncomfortable presence hovering inches above my head space, while I'm on my hands and knees searching through a cabinet.

"What is it McNally?" I ask slowly standing to meet her.

She clasps her hands behind her back, giving off an aura of innocence that only heightens my guard.

She throws herself on me.

"I'm just glad your okay."

I take back what I said, about my mother's hugs being awkward and infrequent McNally's are much worse.

I pat her oddly, "thanks McNally."

She gives me an expression that I can only describe as joyous and gaseous.

"It took you being exploded for me to realize... I love you Gail. Not in the literal sense, I love you like I love my gun. I never want to go into a bad situation without it."

This coming from McNally is downright poetry. She moves in for another hug.

I put arms up to stop her. "I'm good, really..."

She smashes into me. I wish I had a whistle because it's like hug rape.

Someone takes a picture of us that ends on Instagram captioned. "Car bomb survivor gets hugged."

The moment is broken by a high pitch shriek which comes from Oliver. I gaze over to find Epstein holding his spare uniform around a topless Izzy. Apparently, when Oliver told her to change she took his instructions literally.

"Epstein get your hands off my daughter!"

"Yes, sir!" He clumsily drops the shirt revealing Izzy's nippleless bra.

"Epstein pull that shirt back up, on-the-double!"

"Right, sir!" He pulls the shirt up with militaristic obedience of an army seal.

"It tickles!" Izzy giggles, at the way the shirt rubs.

Dov tightly clenches the unevenly wrapped shirt around Izzy's shoulders.

"Keep your eyes upstairs Epstein!" Oliver orders in his most severe police voice.

"Will do! I mean..." Dov's face is a tomato as he fumbles to keep Izzy shirt bound.

"But Dad, I was nearly changed until he stop me!" Izzy huffs.

I'm impressed at Izzy's ability to argue. She should be a lawyer for oil companies trying to off shore drill into endangered species habitats. She would win.

"You took off your shirt in front of everyone in the office!" Dov refutes.

Oliver runs a hand over the few hairs left on his poor balding head.

"Please escort my daughter to the locker room, make sure she doesn't leave until she changes." He gives Izzy a stern look. "Get your butt moving young lady or no iPhone." That shuts her right up.

I use the distraction of the scene unfolding before us, to remove myself from McNally's clingy embrace. She doesn't let me go until I promise to work a shift which I do to quickly get her off my back. Chloe enters the office carrying with her a clipboard for her service vehicle safety check.

I shove pass McNally catching the sleeve of Chloe's arm, and whirl her around.

"Can we talk?"

She nods, tentatively allowing me to lead out of the office. I walk us to a quieter hallway, that is not completely private, but it's the best I can do given the circumstances.

"I've missed you." She whispers.

"Me too."

She grabs my face and kisses me. I close my eyes, inhaling the familiarity, it's lovely.

She exhales into my mouth. "Please come home." Her hands gingerly touch my neck as a tears drift down her face. "Don't leave, just come home." People passing by slow to eavesdrop on our conversation making me very conscious.

I use the pad of my thumbs to dry her face. "I'm sorry for being away so long."

She pulls me against her shoulder. Her action gives me courage, "everything has just been so-" What I'm about to say falls flat when I see him.

"Dov. I growl.

She traces her thumb across my cheek. "Dov means absolutely nothing to me. I love you."

I grab her by the shoulders and flip her around so that she's facing his direction. He's leaning against the wall with both their go-bags in one hand, and Izzy latched to the other. He gives her a slight smile, "Ready to go?"

She huffs pushing herself off me "This is not over." Then glares hatefully at Dov which doesn't affect him.

He detaches Izzy from his forearm. "She's all yours."

I watch them leave the building together. "Have a good shift!" Chloe twirls around to blow me a giant kiss.

I'm giddy when _Izzy the mood killer,_ snaps me out of it. "Is that your B.A.E?"

"My what?"

She gives my shoulder a suggestive bump. "You know... your B.A.E."

I have no idea what she's talking about so she clarifies. "Your Before Anyone Else dummy."

"Is that what the kids are saying these days?"

"You look way older than her."

I can't help asking, "how old is, old?"

She shotguns my vanity to pieces.

"Thirty."

I tell her I'm twenty-six though it's a lie. I'm twenty-seven.

It turns out Izzy is easy to watch so long as there's internet or a phone in front of her. She spends the day text messaging friends from school who are disturbingly suppose to be in class. She claims to be a vegan-gluten-free-pescaterian, but when I put a muffin on the desk it disappears to where ever deprived people keep them. Around noon Holly shows up with a manilla folder and her coat pockets stuffed with what she says are essentials.

Before I can introduce them Izzy instinctively calls her a milf, and asks if she's my B.A.E as well.

Holly greets Izzy then looks at me. "What's a B.A.E?"

It's not a great conversation to have but I try. "It's an abbreviation thing Millennials do."

Holly cheerfully nods her understanding and gives Izzy a nudge.

"Did you know F-word is an abbreviation for Fornication Under the Consent of the King. Can you imagine having to get patriarchal consent to have sex?"

Izzy looks baffled, then tells Holly to stop hitting on her.

I jostle the top of her head. "I think she's just trying to relate to you."

"She's weird." Izzy rolls her eyes with extra zeal.

"And you're an asshole, but I don't judge."

Holly laughs, as Izzy half-heartedly agrees.

I drag Izzy to Chris's desk and ask him to watch her for a few minutes. He smiles adoringly at Oliver's daughter. "Sure, you know I love kids." He reaches into his desk and produces a magazine with trashy reality stars on the cover. "Thanks Chris." I tell her to wait with Chris while I talk to Holly for Just a moment. Izzy catcalls after us as I follow Holly into an interrogation room.

"Did you get consent from the king?" She yells.

"Got it right here." I flip her off before shutting the door behind me.

Holly's nervous energy is not lost on me. She holds up a folder. "The courier was sick."

I nod pretending to understand the logistics of Forensic mailing, but I don't.

"How's your..." She points at the bandage on my neck.

Her voice is like warm honey.

"Do you mind if I?" She asks.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out fresh bandages. "How's your hearing?" She peels back the athletic tape, I resist looking at my wound in the reflective glass.

"I've got bouts of ringing and dizziness."

"Sounds about right. Any headaches?"

"Just Izzy."

"I think I might be getting an Izzy headache as well." She gently rubs the new adhesive onto my skin. Then takes a fumbling step backward to appraise her work.

She smiles, I smile back, it's contagious. I cluelessly cut the space between us, suddenly were real close.

"Is there anything you needed from me or did you just come for this?"

"Oh... ummm." She alludes to the folder tucked under her arm.

"Gail we have a problem."

The air around us grows thick as I imagine the various implications behind her words. Holly flips open the folder, revealing loads of black and white photos of Stanley. She taps the photo. "That's Stanley." She drops another photo on the table. She taps this one as well. Her face is beautiful when it's serious.

"Apparently, he's got a nasty habit of going into Traci's purse closet. This last incident was the final straw he was put up for adoption." She blushes when she catches me staring.

"Gail we did this!"

"But he's not in any immediate danger..."

"In the last two days Stanley attacked both an attendant and another dog. His execution has been bumped up. I think it's today. I tried adopting him, but they wouldn't accept my application. Apparently, his taste for blood makes him unadoptable."

"Damn it, that dog is such a jerk."

She lifts her glasses to rub her eyes."But he's our jerk! We can't hold that against him. We have to believe it's just a character flaw he'll grow out of."

Sensing her weariness I instinctively grab her hands.

"We have to save him Gail."

She drops her eyes to the floor, and now were too close.

I run my hands up her shoulders. "Hey look at me." She shudders when I press my cheek to her ear. "Let's save the damn dog."

The door handles twist open and we jump apart.

Chris the other mood killer, barges into the room.

"Gail, we have a problem."

Chris is not the suave put together man he was moments ago. His shirt is untucked, his hair looks like it's been electrocuted, there's toilet paper leading from his shoe like a party decoration.

"Izzy is gone!"

I gaze between Holly and Chris as Oliver's words play over in my mind. _Please take care of my first-born child. _He's working a double to find those responsible for the attack and I've failed him. My ears begin ringing again.

"It was crazy man, she took my wallet, your keys, Steve's blue flavored slushy, Dov's trivia cards, Traci's e-cigarette, Marlo's walkie-talkie, Andy's name tag. Man, what a piece of work!"

I shove Chris. "Where were you!"

"Oh, yeah..." He flatters. "She said she had to use the bathroom."

"OH MY GOD! Chris!"

I want to slap him for being naïve but that would be like punishing a bumblebee for flying.

I grab his shoulder mic and radio Marlo with hopes of catching Izzy.

"Izzy this is Gail!" I scream into the mic.

In the background, I hear Izzy fumbling with the walkie which she doesn't know how to use. Then to my utter horror, there's a slamming of a car door.

"She's in the Parking Lot!" Chris and Holly shout.

We race out of the office and down the hallway weaving through navy uniforms like were in pursuit of an actual perp.

Stopping short of the front sliding doors Holly points pass the glass. "Is that her?" I gaze over in time to see my Mother's Cadillac Peeling out of the parking lot.

"IZZZZZYYYY!"

Holly pulls me by the shirt. "Come on!" We run pass the burnt parking spot where the vehicle was inflamed just two days ago.

A cold numbness overtakes my senses. "Gail." She uses her doctor's voice to get my attention. "We need to go."

Holly links her arm through mine, guiding me to where she's parked. "Day just got longer didn't it."

"Yup."

She pulls out her phone absently rubbing my thigh as she texts her intern.

"You rely on Rodney for everything."

She laughs, "He's a good kid. Does everything without question and has the grace to not stare when I wear v-necks." She drops her phone in her lap and puts the key in the ignition.

"Where to?"

I massage the ringing out of my temples. "Find Izzy, save the dog, get to softball practice on time. Holly, I'm going to tell Chloe what happened last week. I'm going to tell her we kissed."

Her mouth drops open as she mutters something inaudible.

"It's the right thing to do."

Holly releases a breath. "Gail. I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

We drive through the boroughs of the city in a weird limbo. The atmosphere in the car remains comfortable, and to my relief I'm not forced to talk about it. The nice thing about Holly is that she never makes things uncomfortable. In that aspect she's the exact opposite of Chloe who will be livid when I tell her about last week.

"My hearts telling me it's the right thing to do, and if we can't move forward from this well then, I've ruined the best relationship I've ever had."

Holly laughs. "She'll forgive you. I'm the one who has to worry. She'll try to burst my other boob. But your right the higher path is always the hardest one. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I really care for you and I hope it works out."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

She gives me a half-grin that has a fluttering effect. "Gail Peck. I think your improving my emotional IQ."

"Didn't know there was more than one type of IQ."

"Yeah, I read about it in one of those magazines you got me. There was a test that went with the article. I got Harry Styles."

"Really? I'd like to take that quiz sometimes." I'm about to zing her with a Harry styles joke when my phone rings. It's Chris back at the station, he says Jane Luck has eyes on Izzy, and gives me an address in Little Italy."

"It's time to bring our little girl home." I joke

Holly gushes with excitement. "This is so cool. It's like we're a crime fighting duo. If only we had a siren and some guns."

"And some guns." I repeat, she's a woman after my own heart.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

This is for anyone still here. I started this story as an exercise in tone and dialogue and here we are 22 chapters later. Thanks for reading.

GAIL POV.

We quickly spot Izzy standing in front of a bar called "Cafeteria." Jane Luck is dressed like a lunch lady with the tiniest of apron covering her up, she has a body camera leading out from her hair net. Parked diagonally from the bar is a surveillance van along with a few unmarked service vehicles. Luck's partner Wes is seated in my mother's car investigating her collection of cassette tapes. Holly pulls up to the curb and parks behind Wes. "Hey Peck-tard," Luck says, smoothing out her tiny apron. She reaches through my window for my chin and carefully inspects it from all angles. "Looks like someone got you good." A glint of concern crosses over her face. "I'd say it's an improvement."

I pull my chin away, "you're an ass."

Luck smiles wider and turns to Izzy. "We caught this delinquent trying to purchase alcohol with a stolen I.D., We ran her plates and found she was driving Mama Peck's vehicle." Luck pushes Izzy against the car, "you want me to file charges?"

I reach behind myself to unlock the back seat, "thanks, Luck I owe you one, charges won't be necessary."

Izzy whimpers, "please don't tell my dad."

Luck shoves Izzy head first into the back seat. "Nice glasses," she says to Holly.

Holly lightly touches her glasses, "thank you." Her head tilts, she smiles, "nice apron."

Luck leans forward so that her torso is in my lap. "Hey Peck-face, how about instead of owing me one. You buy us lunch?" She recommends a Mexican/Japanese restaurant called Jap-Xican. She claims they have the best tuna-chipotle rolls ever. We decide to take Luck and Izzy with us to the dog pound with plans of eating afterward. Holly signals into traffic as I google the instruction on my phone, we drive most of the way in silence.

"So you guys are adopting a dog?" Izzy says, never taking her eyes off her phone. Her thumbs type faster than she talks, "wow, that's real- Who's the dog going to live with?"

"Oh, Hmm-" Holly nervously drums the steering wheel, "we haven't figured that out yet."

Luck nods completely understanding. "I see, I see- You're going to share the dog like divorced people."

Izzy glares up from her phone, "that's so ass-backward."

It's midday, the weather is a combination of sticky and hot. My back is sweating through my shirt and into the lining of Holly's car seat. My stomach makes a loud grumbling sound that catches the attention of everyone in the car. I close my eyes, rubbing the stress from my forehead. "Now Holly you've already tried to adopt Stanley."

"Yes, that's correct," she says. "I filled out an online application and it was rejected. Do you think it's because I'm a medical examiner? People always assume I want animals for dissection purposes."

"We'll do you?" Izzy asks.

We stare as Holly fidgets uncomfortably, "I don't."

On paper Holly and I look terrible, one police officer constantly on duty, one medical examiner constantly on call. Our availability combined with our line of work makes us the least ideal candidate for doggy adoption. We invent a story to appear as if we are the most normal loving pet adopters ever.

* * *

The main office has a bulletin board with faded pictures of depressed dogs and cats. There is a pungent stench of Clorox and animal dander that makes my nose itch. The kennel attendant is a bald Asian man named Wynn. He is wearing a hairnet and homemade coveralls made of garbage bags.

Holly picks up a clipboard with adoption applications attached to it and begins imputing our information. "Hi, we're the… Pecks." She extends her hand, Wynn doesn't answer us immediately so Holly tries again. "Hi, we're the Pecks?"

I wrap my arm around Holly's shoulder, "we're looking for a guard dog. One that bites."

He stares at us suspiciously, nods, then hits a buzzer beneath the front desk. "Alright, I'll show you the dogs."

We step into an outdoor dog pound, it has gray cement walls and barbed wire fencing. The dogs are sorted by size and breed in separate pens. There is even a barred window on each pen to view the animals through. Wynn automatically takes us to the puppies. They're cute, too cute. I have to physically nudge Holly to keep her on track as she is already asking about their availability.

Wynn directs us to a more decrepit part of the kennel where the cages are made of splintering wood. At the end of the yard are two cages completely sealed off with warning signs. Inside the first cage is Stanley, who looks visibly shrunken since last I saw him. I snap a picture of him and send it to Steve. Holly kneels and calls out to Stanley, who stares at her like she's stupid, making no attempt to approach her.

The only way we can adopt him is by participating in a special doggy rehabilitation program.

"Stanley has to learn to trust people again" Wynn explains.

"We'll do it. Won't we Gail?"

Holly gives me a lopsided grin, which makes me feel light and warm.

"Yes, yes, we will." I gaze passed Holly toward the familiar sight of Izzy, sticking her fingers in the puppy pen.

Izzy waves at me. "Gail!" The pound erupts into a chorus of dog barking. I shake my head "no," telling her to stop. Mentally willing her to turn around, to leave, but she closes the space between myself and her in record time with her freakishly long legs.

"There you are what's taking so long. I'm starving!" She notices Wynn and mouths, "eww," right in front of him. He glares at Izzy, who looks positively whorish in Dov's oversized work shirt. It surpasses her shorts making it look like she's not wearing any pants.

Holly gives her a pointed look, "I thought we told you to stay in the car."

"I had to pee." She sasses, "Did you want me to piss myself?"

Holly's on the verge of wringing her neck, I step between them. "Look, honey, we found our dog," I point to Stanley, who's balled up in his cell making sad weeping noises.

"Oh, thank god." Izzy tosses her head back dramatically, "you took the keys it was getting so hot, I couldn't even crack the window."

Wynn's eyes go wide as he looks disapprovingly from me to Holly. "You left your daughter locked in the car with the windows up?"

"She's not really our daughter…" Holly looks to me, "she's ah-"

Wynn locks Stanley's cage, "I'm going to run a background check on the two of you. Just to make sure we're giving this dog a good home."

* * *

lzzy slurps every last bit of her Coke Zero and hands her glass to Luck who signals for a refill. "Glad, I stayed in the car, " she says smugly.

"And you," I toss my straw, "shut your pie hole," it bounces off Luck's face, "you were supposed to be watching her."

"She got away." Luck dips the straw into Izzy's soda and takes a sip. "You were supposed to be watching her too. And she also got away."

"That's different."

"How's it different?" Luck drapes her arm over the back of the booth, Izzy cuddles into her side.

Holly drops her head on the table, "the background check is going to come back and they're going to know I'm a medical examiner with an obscene amount of parking tickets." The waiter returns with Luck and Izzy's refill and then sets a beautiful glass of red sangria in front of Holly.

"Aren't you on call right now?" I remind her, "what if you get called in?".

She stares at me with hard eyes and takes a sip of her drink. "Peck, I have yet to deal with a murdered body since I got here. It's like fucking Brigadoon. I left Ottawa and transferred to Toronto, where everyone is a lesbian and people don't die."

"What's a Brigadoon?" Izzy asks.

Holly looks at Izzy to gauge whether she's serious or not, then asks if she knows what a musical is. Izzy insists she watched High School Musical in elementary school. Holly downs the rest of her sangria and signals the waiter for another. "Brigadoon is a musical about a village that awakens every hundred years for one day. The story is about a guy who discovers Brigadoon and falls in love with a young girl. He has to make a decision to marry his fiancé or give up everything for the Brigadoon girl. It's all very dramatic because he only has a day to figure it out."

"I think Brigadoon is beautiful," Luck says listlessly. "Do you go for tuna because you know it's good or do you try the Filet Mignon?"

"Here's a thought." Holly lifts her glass with the base of her hand, swishing her sangria like Sherry. "What happens when the guy realizes he made a mistake? He's stuck in a singing village for eternity, without any electricity, a cell phone, the Internet, and a girlfriend with a major Peter Pan complex. Only now his sexually sophisticated fiancé is long dead. The catch to Brigadoon is that no one can leave the village, if someone does the entire village disappears. He can't even leave his situation without committing mass genocide."

Izzy grabs Luck's hand. "Holy Shit, that is horrifying."

There is a pause as Holly's words sink in.

"I'd Brigadoon myself for more of this Sangria." Holly signals for an another. We laugh, and it morphs into a game.

"I'd Brigadoon myself, if the village was like the Amazon one from Xena." Luck says.

Oh- I got one-" Izzy flaps her hands like wings,"I'd go to a really expensive college, have an amazing drawn out experience and then Brigadoon myself so I wouldn't have to pay back my loans.".

"What would you Brigadoon yourself for Peck?" Luck asks.

I drop my gaze, feeling the weight of their eyes on me. "I wouldn't." I lick my lips, debating whether to tell them. Lately, it feels that I have been making all the wrong choices, so perhaps it's time to confide in others. Perhaps there is insight to be gained from talking it over with friends. I look around the table, they're my friends.

"Chloe and I- We've been dating for a long time. Recently, I found out she was married to someone before we met. It's like if I Brigadooned myself and found out afterward Dov was living in the village. I would have to spend eternity with the both of them. I really dislike Dov."

Luck slams her hands on the table. "Wait a second! Hold on... Chloe is an Epstein?" Her head rebounds back against the booth. "Woah."

Izzy points the to the name tag on her shirt, " you mean this Epstein?"

"Yes." I reach across the table and squeeze Luck's cheeks, forcing her to focus. "Luck you've done many shitty things to me In life, what I say here does not leave the table do you understand?"

She nods, meeting my eyes with equal intent. "I'll never tell anyone. I'm on team Gail so hard."

Holly snickers, her fingers toy with the stem of her glass. "So you would say… you're hard for Gail?"

Izzy giggles feeding right into her trap.

Luck pounds the table with her fist rattling our silverware. "I'm the hardest on Gail. Right, Buddy?" She gives my back a smack, causing the soda I'm drinking to shoot up my nose.

"You're the hardest." My eyes water from the burning sensation in my nose.

Her eyes widen as she realizes her mishap. Then Luck laughs harder and louder than all of us.

Our food arrives served in sushi dishes with little Mexican flags on the inside. We ordered sushi enchilada rolls, chipotle tuna rolls, Miso-tortilla soup, Chili con Queso Teriyaki skewers, Lobster Tempura taco salad, and sea urchin salsa. The food is exotically excellent, the table becomes unnaturally silent as we enjoy our meal

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Your old lady drama is pathetic." As per usual, her teenage assessment guts me. It's true my old person drama is pathetic. "So even with these hang ups, you're just going to take her back?" She says, with a mouthful of sea urchin salsa.

"If she's willing to forgive me for nearly ruining things between us, then yes. When I found out about Dov I just bailed, things got worse."

"What about Dov?" Izzy points again to the name embroidered on her shirt.

"As long as he can remain one hundred feet away from me at all times. I think I can ignore it."

"And that situation that makes you happy?" Luck tentatively asks.

My stomach drops, it feels like I'm going to be sick.

"Not enough to commit Brigadoon."

* * *

The ball flies past my glove and catches my padding. I'm thrown off balance from the force and my shoulder is raw from impact with the ball. I drop my glove, tear off my mask, and charge the pitcher's mound. My hair is a messy bun, my pants are covered in peach track dirt. It's been a lackluster practice, it's so hot no one is putting in any effort, and it's pissing me off.

"What the fuck McNally. I signaled for a Curveball. Three fucking fingers signals a curveball!

"Chloe knew it was coming." McNally places her glove in her armpit. "You signal the same thing every time. So I decide to go with a change up!"

"That's not how it works. You can't throw whatever you want." I peer at my mother for confirmation but she stays quiet, crossing her chest.

McNally takes this as her cue to continue, " do you know what wins softball games, Gail? Communication. We are not going to beat the Preacher Teachers with the same shit. Chloe hit's curveballs, she hits them like a fucking champ. They're her choice breakfast. We need to change up!"

"Changing the pitch on the fly is stupid and reckless. If you do it again, I'm going to bring in someone who will throw what I signal."

"Yeah, sure Gail whatever you say."

Just as it seems McNally's calmed down, she tosses her glove on the floor.

"Signal this." She flips me off with both middle fingers.

I'm about to tell Chris to start warming up his arm when my mother tells me to take a lap. She picks up my mask and orders Chris to put it on. As I start to protest my mother orders me to give him the rest of my gear.

She turns to Chloe, who's staring with her mouth open. "Chloe go with her."

Chloe's eyes widened, shocked. "What'd I do?"

My mother raises her brow and gives her a questioning look, "what didn't you do?" In the distance, I hear childish "oohs" and condescending "ahhs," from Luck and Andy.

Chloe holds up her glove defensively, "okay, I'm going." She puts her gear back into her gym bag and jogs over to me.

"Good riddance," McNally calls after us.

Chloe and I wander until the baseball diamond fades in the distance.

"It's true you know." She says quietly. "You always give me curveballs."

"I guess I never realized-"

Chloe grabs my face in her hands and forces me to look at her. It feels like it's been such a long time since I've done that. "Please, can we just bury this Dov thing?"

I sigh, pulling away from her, "but that's the thing- I just hate that he's here. It's affecting my work, my ability to concentrate. I don't trust him. And although you may think it was a coincidence, I find it very weird that he just showed up out of the blue. He could be after money or worse..."

"Gail, you're being paranoid."

"Am I Chloe?" I stare at the stadium lights until there are spots in my vision.

"I don't think you should associate with him at work. In fact, I want you to stop working with him completely."

Chloe winces, "Ahh- Gail. I would love to stop working with him. He was assigned to me after you assaulted him. That is the third time in a month you've gotten physical because you got mad. I get that you hate the guy. Hell, I hate the guy, but you can't keep hitting people when you get angry."

"I didn't hit him."

"You knocked him out of his chair in front of the entire division this morning."

"STOP DEFENDING HIM."

"I'm not defending him, I'm defending you. Why can't you see that?" Chloe is frantic and wild. "I tried to get a hold of you. But you ran off-"

"I went out of town with Holly." I dig my fingers into the grass for dear life, "There was a retirement party she needed a plus one."

Chloe stares at me crushed, "are you attracted to Holly?'

I stare evenly at her. "Are you attracted to Dov?"

We endure a silent game of chicken. Neither of us say a thing as a gentle breeze causes my arms to shiver. I look down at my hands and see they've started to swell from the grass

Chloe is the first to speak, "this is stupid."

"So you were just never going to tell me about him?" It's something I've been dying to know.

Chloe nervously sighs, "After my parents passed, Frank, would ask how I was doing. And I would say, everything was fine. It became my norm to remove hard things from my language. Because those types of ugly things never lead to anything good." Chloe smashes her face against my cheek, "I don't want secrets between us. As soon as the divorce is finalized, I swear to god I'll never keep anything from you again."

I know what I have to say, but it doesn't make it any easier. "I'm sorry. This isn't working for me. I need space, I realize that now. So please, just-"

Her eyes are wide and dewy, "you're ruining us." She shivers and it quickly escalates into a sob caught in her throat, "it's what you do when you're scared. Go on ahead do it, but just know that nobody will ever love you like I do. Because I know you, Gail Peck. And I love everything about you."

"I can't sit around waiting for you to become more honest. It's not enough."

It resonates with us both

We sit under low moonlight shell-shocked by what transpired. She adjusts her weight against my side, I run my hand up her shoulder.

I gather a wisp of her hair in my fingers, resetting it in place behind her ear.

I'll hate the color red.

And I'll miss it.

She instinctively massages the backs of my hands. Tears fall down my cheeks, roll off my nose and fall into the grass. The park lights eventually turn off for the night drowning us in a green-blue sea of field and sky.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. **

Another Gail Chapter.

Who are your favorite characters in this story? WHY?

**GAIL POV **

* * *

My fist pounds on the screen door and in the distance a dog barks. Holly unlocks the door. She's got on a large oversized shirt, with no pants. She's not wearing glasses it makes her look considerably more Asian.

She's so beautiful I can't get myself to look at her. "I can come back"

Her voice is soft and full of sleep. "Gail, what is it?"

My finger drifts over the worn apartment number on the door. "Nothing, sorry I woke you."

I begin heading back to the Penny, where I left my sixth beer on the bar and tab unsettled. There's a CRACK, as the screen door hits the frame, she steps outside barefoot. I check the road to make sure there are no oncoming cars.

She follows my line of vision and smiles. Her teeth are luminous in the moonlight, "Gail, don't go."

Holly's voice is like a siren, it could easily lead me into a bluff of rocks. "Fine," I exhale. Smelling the beer on my breath, "I was going to break Stanley free. Do you want to come?"

She hums to herself. "Sure, let me throw something on."

"Okay," I walk back to the parking lot and wait by her car. There is a blinking light by the steering wheel. It's red like a detonator, I remind myself it's just an alarm.

"Gail, are you okay?"

Her voice makes me jump, "I'm fine."

She's wearing her pajama top with jeans and sandals. She unlocks her car, then clicks open her automatic door. We are the only car on the road as we drive through empty streets. Holly turns on the radio and we listen to a conservative talk show about global warming and terrorism.

"Feels like I'm self-destructing again."

Holly fixes her eyes on me through her car mirror, "and why is that?"

"With Chloe, she always kept me from the brink. She was shallow water, safe, warm. I fuck everything up. Don't I?"

Holly makes a left turn into the kennel parking lot. She turns off the car and we sit in the dark, "Gail if you think you need someone else to keep you from acting crazy. That's crazy. You don't need a girlfriend keeping you on a short leash. Dear god. You shouldn't be dating if that's what Chloe was to you." She unlocks her seat belt and begins unloading her toolbox from the trunk.

I pull off my seat belt and walk around the car, "you're right, I relied on Chloe too much."

She glances up at me nodding slowly, "maybe she's perfect for you, maybe you need to work on yourself. Or maybe, she's not right for you."

This makes me laugh, "you're like a fortune cookie of uncertainty."

Holly hands me the toolbox as she puts on gloves and grabs a flashlight. We walk along the fence until we find rusting barbed wire. It's as she's cutting through the fence the dogs become more alert. They begin barking at us, it gets louder the longer we stand exposed. Holly works methodically clipping away until there is a hole large enough for us to step through.

She gives me a devious look and steps into the kennel. She holds her hands up like she's done a magic trick. "Oh look, Peck, I've broken the law."

Stanley has doggy Stockholm Syndrome when we open the cage, he does not move. All the dogs around us get increasingly more agitated by our intrusion. Since he's not moving on his own I have to pick up Stanley and carry him. It's forty-five pounds of lean whimpering dog. Holly leaves me to do it while she goes to ready the car. I stuff my arms beneath his torso and lift, stumbling backward on myself. Then slowly make my way to the fence. Up ahead, there's a flash of blue and red lights followed by a shrill siren. To my horror, Holly is talking to Andy McNally.

Andy stares passed Holly at me. "Whatcha got there Gail?" She says in an octave unique to her annoying voice

I hug Stanley tighter, "Steve's dog, McNally."

"Why do have Steve's dog?"

Holly opens the back door and I put Stanley in the car.

I whip around and glare at McNally, "it's none of your fucking business."

Andy unclicks a pen from her work shirt and her ticket booklet. "Right, I'm writing you a ticket. For doing whatever this is," she gestures to Stanley, "AND FOR BREAKING CHLOE'S HEART." She fills out all the information on the ticket and rips it out of her book. "You'll be receiving a court date in the mail. Good night, Dr. Stewart." She hands me the ticket, "fuck you, Peck."

As she's reversing out of the parking lot she rolls down the window and yells. "I told Chloe you were no good, but she dated you anyway. And now she's crushed. Not good. Not good at all Gail."

* * *

After softball practice, Chloe and I parted ways to brood and drink on our own. Based on my encounter with McNally I know Chloe's been talking to people. Our little house is the only one on the block with lights on in every window. Part of me wants to keep driving, but muscle memory kicks in and I park in the spot I used every day for the last two years. My body rigidly propels me up the two stairs on the porch. I reach into the mailbox for my mail, our mail. Then lean to smell the yellow dandelions growing wild by the front door. When I'm completely still I can hear the television. Chloe's watching Frozen, something we have watched together a million times.

I stick my house key into the door and twist it open, Chloe picks up the remote and turns off her movie. On the coffee table in front of her, there's a bottle of Merlot capped with a mermaid bottle top. To her surprise, I join her in the living room, dropping my duffle bag of baseball gear on the floor. She stares at me fidgety and reaches for her wine.

"I'm sorry Chloe for the way I've been acting. You were right, I was scared and running. I'm an idiot. I want you. I really do."

She sips straight from the bottle of Merlot. "Gail, we need space." She drops her face into her hand." Her whole body physically slumps, but eyes are wild, determined, and drunk. "Something happened between me and Dov. I don't remember the details. And I'm certain I did not want it to happen. But I woke up in his bed. Naked. And I felt sick, so sick. I never felt that way before. I'm sorry Gail. I ruined everything."

My legs give out under me, I have to sit. The love I've imparted to this simple girl has-

It's like Collins all over again.

I ball my hands into fist squeezing until they tingle, "right under my nose Chloe? You've been carrying on this entire time?" My head spins, no, it's worse than Collins. My aluminum bat catches my eye, I adjust my hands along the grip and swing at the first thing I see.

A lamp.

I smash the crap out of that lamp.

Then I smash the next thing. And the next: the television, a picture frame, her stupid furniture. The bat bounces against the furniture and hits the wall, leaving skid marks on the eggshell white.

"GAIL. STOP."

Chloe's cowering behind a DIY bookcase trying to muffle the noise with her hands.

I take a swing at the bookcase and stop. Part of me wants to just keep committing violence. To her. And to me.

Chloe steps in front of me and grabs the bat. "For what it's worth Gail, you've changed me." She says quietly, "I'm sorry for trying to gloss over our problems. That's not really living, is it?"

Her face is dead to me. Her sniveling tears are the river of fucking Styx. I head straight to our room, unzip my gym bag, and stuff it with anything I can find.

From the bedroom, I hear Chloe scream

"AHHHHH, FUCK."

Followed by the CRASH of glass shattering, I find her standing in the middle of the kitchen with the bat. She swings at the ugly Christmas China set my mother gave us last year. Then I turn around and walk calmly out the front door. As I'm driving away, I take one last look at the house.

It was a beautiful house.

* * *

I'm staring at the numbers on the door again. It's eleven-eleven. I can hear the chain working as Holly twists off the latch. "Gosh, Peck, you really know how to keep a girl up."

"How's Stanley?"

Holly's face scrunches, "he's where you left him." I look passed Holly and see Stanley lying on a towel.

Before she can do anything, I press my mouth against hers. Pushing her back through the door with kiss-after-kiss. She allows herself to be swept up in the moment in my arms. I kick the front door closed and drag my hands over her ass. We end up on the couch, I kiss down her neck and into the middle line of her cleavage. Biting and sucking without mercy or forethought.

The kisses are wet and sloppy, satisfying, like at cold beverage on a hot day.

"Wait Gail," she sits up dumping me off her. "What are we doing?"

"I want to fuck you, Holly. Please-" My fingers work to loosen the button on her jeans.

Holly grabs my wrist, "I can see that." Her breath smells like cinnamon toothpaste, her voice is deep and hoarse. "If we hook up I'll be your rebound." She folds her fingers through mine, "I'd rather be your friend then make things weird between us. Because I like you Gail. I really, really, like you."

I punch my fist into the armrest above her head and push myself up. "You didn't have a problem kissing me in Ottawa. It didn't matter that I had a girlfriend you still did it. And I sat there at dinner listening to all the whorish shit you used to do. And you laughed. You fucking laughed. Now, here I am. Single. Ready, and hot for you. But you were never serious, were you?"

She pushes herself up, "Is that what you think of me?" The hurt in her voice makes me recoil, "I think you should go."

* * *

Going home is the ultimate admission of failure of any type. I tiptoe through the side door and head straight for the stairs, it's high school all over again. My mother is up nursing a bourbon, reading her Kindle, and listening to jazz.

She puts down her kindle and I freeze, "what do you know about Dov Epstein?" She asks.

My eyes roll back as I continue making my way upstairs. "Oh, god. Not him again, mom, please. Spare me"

"He's not who he says he is. Prior to joining the force, he was a card dealer in Las Vegas, he has a record in the states. But someone erased it from his file, otherwise, he would have never made the force. We need to watch him carefully."

My whole body erupts into a cold chill as I revisit every interaction I've had with Dov. My mind drifts to the image of Chloe working with him.

"Chloe- She's his partner- " Mother continues talking about the inaccuracies in his background check.

"I broke up with her Ma, " the words fall right out of my mouth.

My mother's eyes drop to the duffle bag across my shoulder. She opens her arms and pulls me into a hug. I drop my head into her chest, she strokes the top of my hair.

"My poor, sweet little girl." She coos.

"Can I stay here for a while?"

Instead of going to my room, I walk to the bathroom. There's a pair of shearing scissors in a cup near the sink. I pick up the scissors and grab my ponytail. CLIP, CLIP, the scissors open and close as I cut through my hair with no real plan. I count off 1… 2… 3… and drop my hair in the trash

The rest of the week passes by like a sad French movie. The only time anyone talks to me is when Jane Luck tells me how butch I look. My new hair is a beacon to everyone that I've become unhinged. I'm like a method actor who eats raw bear meat for a role. Only I'm not acting, I'm just pissed off. There is an unspoken understanding among my co-workers I've regressed back into the person I was prior to Chloe. Which is cool because I'm a lone wolf now. I don't need lunch dates, friends, or love. I don't need Chris to bake me muffins and I don't need Oliver eating them. I don't need McNally's nagging or Jane Luck's overbearing-obnoxious face, or Holly. I definitely don't need a hot doctor with perfect teeth and good taste in music, fucking up my lone wolf status. I'm sitting in inventory reading a magazine that once held drugs in it, when it occurs to me. I'm going to transfer and work with Steve in the new district, where I won't worry about ex-girlfriends sleeping with retarded trainees.

* * *

He's checking his phone with a small pervy smile. He's probably watching porn. Dov's definitely got a porn face. Strike three The Umpire calls out, snapping my attention back to the game. The sun is burning my face despite the fact that I'm the only field player wearing a mask and sunscreen. My mother is standing at the entrance of the dugout wearing a black track suit and visor ensemble. She hasn't moved since the game started. We're winning by one point, which is remarkable since we had a shitty practice. My mother bet coach Dolores from the other team, If we win, they have to sew a mermaid patch onto their jerseys. If the Preacher Teachers win my mother has to give Dolores, her black visor and I have to give up the shirt off my back. Literally, the Preacher Teachers wanted my jersey autographed because they're deprived. The stands are full of undesirables, Nick Collins, whose game ended has stayed to watch ours. It's like he's shown up just to remind me that I'm not girlfriend material.

After the game everyone goes to the Penny, we order drinks only now it's awkward. McNally and Dov sit with Chloe. Holly, Lisa, and Kenly sit together, (Kenly and Lisa are making out). Chris is walking between groups. I'm stuck with Jane Luck and my mother, the weirdest combination of people I've ever sat with. The nice thing about sitting with my mother is that she pays for everything, consequently, that is also why Jane Luck has chosen to sit with us.

I haven't spoken to Holly all week and I miss her. She looks bored next to Lisa so I order an extra beer. It's as I'm waiting for the bartender to bring my order, Nick Collins walks through the door. Even though we've broken up, he's never given up on the thought of us. But I've given up on him, in fact, I gave up on men entirely after dating him. He was the cause of my X'ing out the Y chromosome from my online dating profile.

Collins greets me in a kind neutral tone and heads over to Holly's table. She perks up and they begin talking about, who knows what. Really, I can't imagine what Holly and Collins would ever say to each other. Collins orders himself a drink and another for Holly, I'm left gawking as my extra beer arrives. It's like I'm in a sandwich of bad luck.

After a few drinks, I have enough liquid courage to visit Chloe's table.

"What do you want Gail?" Andy asks.

It's been eating at me all night the sight of Chloe and Dov sitting next to each other.

I ignore Andy, and address Chloe, "So you're just going to hang out? Like right in front of my face. With him?"

Chloe's voice drops, "of course, that's not what I'm doing. He invited himself along."

"Cat's out of the bag." Dov says, then grabs Chloe, "we're married. Please go away." Chloe gives Dov an odd look and scoots closer to McNally who glares at me.

Dov chuckles and sticks his tongue out at me.

I don't have a great plan other than to flip the table over because it's getting between my fist and Dov's smug face.

As I start to move, Jane Luck grabs my shirt, causing me to rebound like a yo -yo backward. "Come on, Gail, buddy."

Luck deposits me in front of my mother who's less than pleased.

"Really Gail," mother chides, "you're not doing yourself any favors. Your job is to observe not provoke."

I'm in no mood for a lecture so I excuse myself to the bathroom.

Lisa is waiting in line with a beer in hand.

"Why is Nick talking to Holly? And why is she smiling?"

"Oh, they met a while ago. Nick owes her a slow comfortable screw against the wall," Lisa says.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Lisa takes a sip of her beer. "No, but you should see your face. It's jealous."

"She should be careful, Nick's a prick. Besides, isn't Holly gay?"

Lisa thinks this statement over and says " yes, mostly."

"Mostly?" I cough to cover up the way my voice cracks.

Lisa nods, "Holly sometimes sleeps with men, but afterward remembers she likes women More. It's like leap year. Every four years, she leaps."

"Nick is trouble. Tell her I said so. Tell her Nick has herpes A, B, C, and D. He has them all."

The bathroom door unlocks, "cool, I will," Lisa says uncomfortably and steps into the restroom.

As I leave the restroom, I bump into Dov, I try to walk around him, but he pushes traps me against the wall. "You're upsetting Chloe. If you upset her again, I'm going to have to do something about it. You understand?" He brings his lip to the corner of my ear, "you fucking bitch."

Later, I watch as Dov laughs at something McNally just said and know from experience that McNally is not that funny, which confirms it. Dov is a total psychopath, his dopey boyishness is an act. Who the fuck is Epstein? The way he stares at Chloe, it's like he can drink her up. From across the room, he gives me a sinister smile. Holly and Chloe, are not mine. But they are mine to protect.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

HAPPY WEDNESDAY!

Here's a Holly chapter. Do we want to stay with Holly or find out what's happening with Gail?

**Holly P.O.V**

* * *

Gail my sweet, beautiful, crush has finally sunk her claws into me. My crush has been fanned, the flames grew too hot, and now I'm burnt. For the first time, I spend the weekend cleaning. The cleaning part is mainly because Stanley is chewing the crap out of all my stuff. Something has to be done so I reach out to Nick Collins who works for the K-9 Unit. As I'm readying to meet Nick at the park, Lisa is sitting on the couch eating ice cream out of the pint.

"Peck said, Collins has herpes." Lisa says, trying to produce a rise out of me which I'm not willing to indulge.

"Everybody has herpes," I counter "it's called HPV. I have it which means you do too."

Lisa's face twists into a horrified expression, "is it because we almost did it that one time?"

It requires real concentration to say, "yes."

"You're lying," Lisa whips out her phone and begins to google. She pulls up several Tumblr blogs and a youtube vlog on HPV then shoves her phone in my face. "See look you lied." She spoons a large glob of cookie dough into her mouth. "Are we really mad at Peck? I liked, liking Peck. It was fun."

Now that Gail and Chloe are officially over I cannot stir the pot by becoming a romantic threat. All our new mermaid friends would turn on us faster than we could say, Pecker. I'd be a tramp, a trollop, the wanton other woman who could not wait to lure Gail from Chloe. I've learned the hard way by sleeping with many people in college and found the narrative is the same in the real world.

"I absolutely can't laugh at her jokes too much. Or impress Mama Peck too much. Or be seen with her. I also can't be seen making eye contact, just can't. If we hang out with Peck after she broke up with Chloe. People will see us and judge. They may say I'm in love. Which is crazy I'm not. I definitely don't love Gail."

Lisa stares at me, unmoved. "You're like the only Greek who doesn't get to live on the island of lesbos."

My laughter fills the space, "seriously, Lisa we can't break girl code."

"So because we're not in love with Peck, we're dating Collins?" She asks.

"It's not a date," I reiterate for the umpteenth time. "I just want Collins to train Stanley free cuz I can't afford dog school." I pick up two tops, a blue blouse and a yellow floral print, "which one should I wear?"

I consider the blue blouse and realize it's the same one I wore beneath my lab coat the day Gail nearly died eating my almond sandwich. I have not bought almond butter just to be sensitive to Gail. Should she ever want to come over and make a sandwich, I don't want that impounded fear attached. Things remind me of Gail and we haven't even dated yet, or ever. I pull the yellow blouse on along with a pair of dark skinny jeans and flip-flops.

* * *

Nick Collins greets me with a Tim Horton's gift card and a kiss on the cheek. It's odd, I haven't been kissed by a man since the last time I saw my father. I've yet to tell him that I don't want to date because I want my IKEA furniture to last another week.

Nick tosses a tennis ball then watches as Stanley runs for it. He informs me that all dog behavior, including aggression, follow the ABC's or Antecedent Behavior Consequence. Basically, it means dogs respond to triggers, in most cases, the trigger follows a pattern.

Nick is very serious when it comes to dogs, it's like listening to a book on tape. My mind tends to drift and when this happens, he pauses until I pay attention again. "Sometimes the pattern is easy to see, sometimes it's not," he explains. "To determine a trigger it helps to gather a detailed history of the person or dog."

"Person?" I ask.

He looks pleased that I've finally asked a question, "it works in people too it's just simple psychology. The only difference is dogs are easier to work with. My last girlfriend, Gail, she's an enigma wrapped in a pattern. Sucks to see her doing the same thing to Chloe."

I try to keep the shock out of my voice, "you dated Gail?"

He gives me a slight nod which makes me feel stupid. It seems I'm two steps behind all things regarding Gail. Stanley returns with the ball, Nick reaches into his pocket for a milk bone and tosses it to him. "It was right before she dated Chloe. Gail hasn't been single in five years."

I look up and see the pain in his expression. "That's what always bothered me about her. How quickly she moved on, it's her pattern." He shoots me a grin, "what about you?"

My eyes fall on Stanley, contently chewing his snack. "I do like someone but that person is not ready."

"I know that feeling," he says, "I waited and waited for Gail to decide she was ready for a serious relationship. So would you like to get lunch sometime?"

Later, that evening I meet Lisa for a movie. It's an 80's reboot with comedians and lots of bad CGI, Lisa insists on watching it in 3D. The theater has large reclining lazy boy chairs with three cup holders. None which makes sense, who needs three cup holders?

Lisa stuffs her mouth with gummy worms, "so you turned Nick down? Was it the herpes?"

"Yes," I placate her, "and I've decided it's time for me to start dating."

She passes me the extra large tub of popcorn, "how very adult of you."

I pour popcorn into all three of my cupholders, "yes, it is- Isn't it?"

* * *

I don't have any dead people to examine because Toronto is a town of decent folks who don't kill each other. So while at work I pull out my computer and stream Brigadoon. The first dance scene is so silly and the acting is terrible, it's like watching paint dry in the color of Glee, (the T.V. show not the joyful expression). This is exactly the movie I'd like to share with Gail, she'd get it.

"Holly."

My neck whips up as I pause my computer.

Chloe is standing nervously in the doorway of my office.

"Can we talk?"

She steps out of my office closing the door behind her and stands with her mouth hanging open for a good twenty seconds. Then walks back inside, "Holly did you hear me screaming just now?"

"Is that what you were doing?"

She shuts the door behind her, "what I'm about to tell you cannot leave these walls.

I look from the walls to Chloe, "I don't think the walls are going anywhere."

She peers at me unamused then glances at my computer screen, "were you busy?"

Brigadoon is frozen on my computer, "that's a good musical," She says.

The air conditioning in my office buzzes as we sit across from each other. There is a heaviness that hangs over her, it changes the atmosphere of the room. "Holly, I'm pregnant." The way she says it, it's like she's dying. My heart is pounding in my ears and my cheeks are flushed and warm. She opens her purse and pulls out a white prescription bag, places it in front of me. "It's Dov's." She pauses. "I'm planning to terminate the pregnancy. I don't want to be alone and I was hoping-"

I glance down at the bag, "when do you plan on taking this?"

"Tomorrow," she says.

My throat is dry, making it difficult to swallow, "I'll be there."

Her eyes brighten, "really?"

"Yes," I smile reassuringly.

"Thank you," She reaches over my desk pulling me into a hug, "thank you so much."

Chloe plops down in the chair in front of my desk pale and exhausted. She starts to leave but I urge her to stay as she's in no condition to drive. I pick up the phone and order lunch, it turns out Chloe and I share a love for wonton soup and eggrolls. She scoots next to my computer and we finish watching Brigadoon together.

"I know Gail likes you. " Her eyes never leave the movie, "the fact that she couldn't admit it proves it," a flicker of disappointment crosses over her face.

I cough accidentally dribbling wonton soup on my lab coat. It's not a pretty stain, it's pee colored yellow. "We're just friends."

Chloe stares at me as I try and rub out the stain with my napkin.

"We'll I can see why. You're a good friend. Even to me, when I don't deserve it. Do you love Gail?"

I pause, and slowly meet her gaze "No, I don't."

"I do," she says. "I can't just turn it off, I'm not a faucet. It hurts, every day."

"Then why, Epstein?" The Dov factor makes is what bothers me about her story. Chloe does not seem like the kind of person who would ruin her relationship for a fling.

She shakes her head in disbelief, "it was right after trivia night. I just wanted to go home. I don't know why I would ever do that."

The events of trivia night are hazy for me as I recall waking up handcuffed the next morning. "And you just woke up naked in Dov's bed?"

She winces when I say the word, naked. "I threw my guts up," she says. "Literally, my stomach lining is on the highway. I've never been that drunk before."

I pull on a pair of blue latex gloves and open a fresh pair of surgical forceps. "A toxicology test can detect the presence of drugs in your system for up to a month."

Her mouth drops open, shocked.

"May, I?" I use the forceps to collect a hair sample, she looks up at me speechless which prompts me to squeeze her hand. "Don't worry Chloe, we'll figure out what happened."


End file.
